Leaving it all Behind
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Sonny is abandoned by her parents whilst on holiday, she bumps into someone famous how will her life unfold? There is a twist later on, promise! PLEASE R&R Rated T FOR LANGUAGE, don't like it, don't read it. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama  Idea from a dream
1. The Secret

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary: ****I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Chapter 1: ****The Secret **

**Okay, I have 3 on the go, do I care? No. I have had this idea for at least 3 weeks and it's bugging the hell outta me. I got it from a dream I had, unfortunately in my dream, there wasn't Sonny or CDC or Sterling, shame ~sniffles~ anyway, please R&R ;) Oh and I have never been to America, so if I don't explain LA quite right sorry, now READ! lol**

**Sonny's POV **

"Fine!" She shouted at me.

"FINE!" I screamed back.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So are we good?" She asked, I had tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"NO, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I shrieked.

"Good, because you won't, now get out!" She told me, I walked out into the busy LA streets and heard the door slam behind me. Well that's a good end to a holiday, ugh, I hate my Mum so much, she's a bitch. Well hey, I don't care, right now I hate her with all my heart.

I was on holiday in Los Angles we had been here for three weeks and later on today we were leaving to go back to England. I was walking along the pavement the wind blowing my brown hair backward and also blowing the salty tears down the side of my face. The rain splashed my make-up so it was smudged, but did I care? No, I just kept walking, hoping that Mum, Dad or my Brother, Mark would come out and find me soon.

I sniffled some more and wiped the tears that stung my eyes from my cheeks. I sat down on a bench and looked at my surroundings. Big American cars and lorries went zooming past and I couple went in a puddle and soaked me through more than the rain already had. I was sitting there for goodness how long, I took out my phone to check the time. It flashed 7.32pm, then the bloody thing turned off. Great, oh bollocks, damn, crud I am such a bad mood right now. I have been out for at least 9 hours, and I'm lost and have no idea where I am, my feet hurt and I just want to get home. My phone's battery has died and I'm wet and cold. Ugh, could my life get any better? Probably not.

I got up from the bench and decided on wandering around, some more, asking if anyone would let me borrow a phone. I walked along the pavement more, and came to a professionally dressed business man.

"Hey, excuse me, do you have a phone I could borrow?"

He looked at me as if I were a piece of shit, and stepped onto the bus. When the bus left I called after it.

"Thanks, you know." I stuck my tongue out, and continued my mission to find a phone. When a normally dressed lady walked past, she avoided me, thanks again. I went on like this for at least an hour until I came across a long blonde hair dude with a bandana.

"Hello, do you have a phone I could borrow, mine has lost its charge and I need to contact my Mum?" I asked sweetly.

"Suuure." He dragged out, he handed me a battered up Nokia.

"Thanks." I nodded, punched in Mum's number and held it up to my ear.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but you do not have enough credit to dial this number. Goodbye." Came the automated voice. Once again, fantastic.

"You haven't any credit." I stated and handed his phone back.

"Oh, I know come on I'll drive you home." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me to a battered up pick-up truck. One thing I have learnt from my Mum is never get in a car with a stranger.

"No, get off me." I pulled my hand back and sprinted down the pavement again. I had more tears falling down my face now, and I really wanted to get home, I didn't have any money to use a payphone so I was stuffed, and no-one would let me borrow money, trust me, I have tried.

I continued walking until I reached another corner. Standing there with a mate with his back to me was a dirty blonde haired man. I'll give it one more shot. I went up to him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and looked straight into my eyes, he had the most gorgeous icy sea blue eyes. They stood out against the white like a red flower amongst yellow ones.

"He...Hello? Do you have a phone I could borrow, mine's lost its charge and I'm lost and I'm wet and cold and I just want to see my Mum and Dad." I said for the billionth time today.

"Sure, here you go." He handed me a iphone that had a green casing.

"Thanks. Erm, how long can I talk for?" I didn't want to waste his evening and have him waiting for me.

"As long as you want." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I keyed in Mum number again and held it to my ear. After 4 rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mum." I said into the receiver.

"Mum, I'm no Mum, who is this?" She asked again, what was she talking about.

"Mum it's me Sonny."

"Sonny, oh yes, the little bitch of whom we adopted when she was only 4 months old." She said, her voice was hard and cold.

"Mum, what do you mean, I'm your daughter, I'm not adopted." I said, fresh tears were now falling.

"No you're not, Jake and I adopted you after your real parents died in a car crash. You see, this has been our plan from the beginning. When you were 19 we would take you to America, and leave you there, and let you fend for yourself."

"B...But why?" I blubbered.

"Because you are a worthless slut."

"But Mum..." She cut me off.

"Don't call me Mum." I felt like a bullet was just shot thorough my heart, I loved her, she was my 'Mum' I have lived with her, and we had such a great relationship, now I hate her.

"Lucy, where are you?"

"We are currently halfway over the Atlantic on our way home, goodbye forever Sonny. Oh, and we have taken all you things with us, and don't you think about calling us, ever." She said and hung up on me. Fresh salty tears ran down my stinging cheeks.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed into the dead handset. I got up off the floor and gave the phone back to the gentleman who lent me his phone. Who looked at me with a weird expression.

"Thanks." I sniffed.

"Erm, I'm sorry, but what has happened?" He asked.

"Well I just found out that the people who I have called Mum and Dad for the last 19 years aren't actually my parents and they have left me here in LA to fend for myself, and I have absolutely nothing, they have taken all my stuff with them, and I don't know." More tears started falling, I'm surprised I had any left.

"Well, I'm Chad." He pulled me in for a hug and I cried onto his shoulder.

"Sonny." I sniffled.

"Well Sonny, do you want to stay with me? Until you get things sorted out?"

I nodded. "Please." I didn't care if he was a stranger and wanted to rape me, I would rather die.

"Come on then, it's 9 o'clock." He put an arm around my shoulders and I felt sparks. Was this normal?

He walked me to a car park and we walked up to a black Corvette. I went to the driver's side and waited for him to unlock it.

"You driving?" He asked and pointed to the place where I was standing.

"No." I said. Then I realised, in America they drive on the right, so the wheel was on the left. "Sorry, I'm used to getting in this side in England." I scurried around to the passenger door, he opened it for me and I hopped in.

"Thanks." I said, he closed the door and went round to the driver's side. He got in and started the engine. I pulled on my seatbelt, it was really weird sitting this side and not driving.

"So you're from England?" He asked.

"Yeah. Surrey." I said.

"Right, cool." He took the hand brake off and put it in reverse. We drove backwards until we were out of the small space. He put it in first and we drove out of the car park.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why were you over here in Los Angles?"

"I was on holiday, today was the last day, and I had a argument with my Mum, so I walked out, then my phone died and I have been asking people if I could borrow their phone, and now I'm here." I explained briefly.

"I'm sorry." He said, concern filling his velvet voice.

"It's not your fault." I assured him.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I was a sales assistant."

"Okay, so how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, you?" I answered, my eyes on the road ahead, which was lit up from the headlights and street lamps.

"I'm twenty." He said.

"Right, so how far until we reach your home?"

"Not far, just up here." We turned right and went up a stone drive. About half way were a set of gates, blimey Chad must be well off, he's probably some sort of professional, at something. He typed in a code and the iron gates swung open.

We drove through and they closed, about 300 meters up a winding road, was a huge house. My jaw dropped as Chad stopped the car. We got out and I stared in awe at the house.

"Bastard, that flippin' huge."

**Well, first chapter, you like? Hey that review button down there is kinda lonely, hint hint. If you have any idea for a title please tell me I can't think of one. Chad is a little OOC here, but he will change, trust me ;)**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	2. Talking and Sleeping

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary: ****I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Chapter 2: ****Talking and Sleeping**

**Sonny's POV **

"Bastard, that flippin' huge."

"Heh, well you coming, you'll catch a cold out here." He said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Coming." I said and hurried up the steps. Still in shock from the size of the house. Chad opened the door and we walked in. I stepped over the threshold. And my jaw dropped again. The walls were cream, and pictures were everywhere, and there was a huge one of him at the end of the hallway.

"You like?" He asked.

"Shit, it's huge." Then I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry."

"What for?" He asked confused.

"Swearing, I do a hell of a lot." He smirked at me.

"Well anyway, are you hungry?"

I nodded. I followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"What have you got?" I asked, whilst staring around the room.

"I'm ordering take out."

"Oh, pizza?" I said hopefully.

"Yep, what do you want on it?" He questioned.

"Erm, just pepperoni." I answered.

He picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, one extra large pepperoni pizza please." He was quiet for a little bit until he continued talking. "Yes, Chad Dylan Coopers house, oh, the code for the gate is 2423. Okay, thank you." He hung up the phone.

"So, this is where you live, do you not have a girlfriend or wife or anything?" I asked, I went to sit down on the leather blue sofa.

"Nope." He sat down next to me and turned on the TV. It came some reality show, he quickly changed the channel to the news. Boring.

The door bell rang shortly after. Chad got up and answered it, he came back with the pizza box, why put a circle shaped pizza in a square box?

"Do you want to just eat it from the box?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." He sat down next to me again and opened the box. I grabbed a slice and shoved it in my mouth.

"Sorry." I said.

"Nah it's okay." He repeated my actions and shoved it in his mouth.

"So what is going to happen tomorrow?" I asked after we finished our pizza.

"Well I'm off to the studio to shoot."

"Shoot?" I asked confusion flooding my voice.

"Yeah, I'm on Mackenzie Falls." He pointed to 3 DVD's behind him, each was a different season of the show.

"Does that mean your famous?" I questioned slowly.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I can't stay here with you. I'll get in your way, I ne-" He cut me off.

"Sonny, calm down, it's fine, you can stay here, come on, it's midnight, we should probably be getting to bed. Oh and what is your full name?"

"Oh, okay, Allison 'Sonny' Kate Monroe." I answered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He said.

"Oh, okay, erm, I don't have anything to sleep in." I said.

"Oh, erm you be okay in one of my shirts?"

"Yeah, thanks where should I sleep?"

"I have a spare bedroom, come on I'll show you." I followed him out into the hall and up the stairs. When we got the top I noticed that there were at least 3 doors either side.

"This is my room." He pointed to the first door on the right. "And this is yours." He pointed to the opposite door.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, now I'll give you a tour tomorrow, I don't need to be at the studio until 1pm, so I'll see you in the morning, will you be okay?"

"Yes thanks, erm what about your shirt?"

"Oh yeah, wait here." He opened the bedroom door, he walked in and disappeared, from where I was standing I saw the bed, and a mirror, the walls were a pale blue and the carpet was a dark blue, I think blue is his favourite colour. He came out and handed me a red shirt and a pair of grey boxers. I took them from him.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning, night. Oh where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"There is one in your room. Night Sonny." He gave me a small hug and closed his bedroom door.

"Night. Chad." I repeated.

I went over to the guest room and opened the door, I walked in and then closed it. I looked around, the wall were a pale green, and the carpet grass green. I went over to the double bed, the sheets were white, I placed his shirt and boxers on it and found the door to the bathroom. I twisted the handle and stepped in.

It was a white room, there was a bath, separate shower, toilet, and sink. I looked in the mirror that was over the sink to see that most of my make-up had worn off, but I had panda eyes. I got undressed and thought. I would have to wear these clothes again tomorrow. I ran the bath, and put my clothes in. I swirled them all around and hoped that they were clean enough. I drained the water and wringed them. I hung them over the towel rail and got in the shower.

The hot water pounded on my back and made me feel relaxed and calm, and then I remember the events that happened this morning. I got into an argument with my 'Mother' then I walked out, got lost and found myself here. Damn. I washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner. Then washed my creamy coloured skin with strawberry soap. Chad must use this room a lot for guests, there was shower gel and such for girls and boys. I shut the water off and stepped out. I dried myself and wrapped my hair up in the towel.

It was then that I realised that I had no battery on my phone. I went over to my trousers to get it from the pocket. I took it out. Shit. I washed my trousers with my phone in them. Oh fudge cakes. I sobered some more before drying my hair as well as I could with the towel. I hung it over the bath, cleaned my teeth and walked back out into the room. Chad had obviously been in here whist I was in the shower. I knew this because on the bedside table, along with a note was a glass of water.

I pulled on his shirt and boxer and switched the bed side lamp on. I then turned the main light off. I padded back over to the bed and pulled back the covers, I got into the freezing bed and picked up the note.

_Sonny, _

_In case you get thirsty, sleep well._

_Chad._

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and switched off the light, and cried myself to sleep.

**Chad's POV**

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning, night. Oh where is the bathroom?" Sonny asked me.

"There is one in your room. Night Sonny." I gave her a small hug, walked into my bedroom and closed the door.

"Night. Chad." I heard Sonny say. A small smile played at my lips, then I heard her door shut.

Poor thing, she has lost her family, and they have left her out here in LA and she has no idea where, or what to do. Poor girl. I feel for her, I do, I lost my Mum and Dad when I was 13 so I sort of know how she feels.

I then decided that she might want a drink, I opened my bedroom door and went downstairs to get her a glass of water. I filled a glass from the bottle in the fridge then closed it and went back upstairs. I got to her room and knocked on the door.

"Sonny?" I called. "Sonny?" I called again. I opened the door and walked in, switched on then light, I saw my shirt and boxers on her bed, and heard the shower running. I walked over to the bed side table and put the glass down, I scribbled a quick note from the paper pad that was next to the light.

_Sonny._

_In case you get thirsty, sleep well._

_Chad_

I debated on putting an 'X' but decided against it. I hope she is okay. I walked from the room and shut the door. I walked across the hall to my room, and I got undressed, cleaned my teeth and clambered into bed. I could have sworn I heard her crying.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through the blind; I looked at the clock on the wall, 9am. I got out of the warm confines of the unfamiliar bed. I took off Chad's shirt; it was nice of him to let me borrow it. I then wandered into the bathroom to find that my clothes from yesterday were indeed dry. I pulled the shirt on over my head, took off Chad's boxers and put my underwear and trousers back on. I looked around for the hairbrush I used last night; it was on the window sill. I ran it through my hair and walked down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen I noticed that Chad was on the phone whilst cooking. I giggled slightly.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Condor, I will be in tomorrow." He hung up and turned to face me.

"Good morning, you feeling okay?"

"I've been better, sorry, who was that on the phone?"

"Mr. Condor, he's my boss. I have asked for the day off, I figured that you will be staying here I while, so I'm going to take you shopping." He smiled at me and flipped a pancake. My face lit up and I beamed at him.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, now come on eat up." He pushed a plate of steaming pancakes towards me. I tucked in and moaned at how nice they were. He is a great cook.

"These are great Chad." I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, thanks." I finished them, picked up Chad's empty plate and put them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks Sonny. Now come on, go clean your teeth then we'll leave." I rushed up the stairs, cleaned my teeth so fast and hard I'm surprised my gums didn't bleed. I brushed my hair again and flew downstairs to meet Chad.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah." We left and got into the car.

**Sorry for the crap chapter title lol, thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	3. Shopping!

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary: ****I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own SWAC, or any of the shops mentioned in this chapter, thank god!**

**Chapter 3:**** Shopping**

**By the way, this is a mammoth chapter, I'm proud lol, please review, for me? **

**Sonny's POV **

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah." We exited through the front door Chad locked it and we got into the car. Chad started the engine and I fiddled with the knobs for the radio. I finally found a station I wanted to listen to. The speakers started humming a gentle lullaby like tune.

"You like this?" Chad said with a disgusted look and pointed to the radio.

I nodded. "Yeah it's okay I guess." I answered.

"So what kind of shops do you want to go to?"

"Oh erm, I don't know. What shops do you suggest?"

"Ooh." He gave me a confused look. "Well as I'm famous I get most of my clothes bought for me, then I chose the ones I like."

Wow, lucky bastard. I need to stop swearing, mental slap in the face.

"Sonny, stop slapping yourself!" Chad said in a high pitched voice; obviously in shock.

"Oh, sorry, did I actually hit myself?" I thought I just thought it. Whoops.

"Yeah, right we're are here. In the glove box is a black wig and green contacts, could you grab them for me please." He said whilst reversing into an empty space.

I opened the glove box and sure enough there was a black wig and green contacts.

"Hey, Chad, why do you need to wear this?" Idiot, Sonny, isn't it obvious. Face palm.

"'Cause I'm the greatest actor of our generation." He popped is collar and cut the engine before continuing. "I don't fancy being swamped with fans or the paparazzi whilst I'm out shopping."

"Oh, conceited much." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said, he pulled on the wig and put in the contacts.

"Fine."

"Fine." I said as a natural reaction.

"Good."

"Good." I repeated then realised where this was going and I broke down in tears.

"Oh Sonny, what's wrong, what did I do?" He said and wrapped his arms around me. I balled my fists up in his shirt and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Tha...That w...was the f..fight I ha...had wi...with my M..Mum bef...before I left." I managed to get out.

"Oh Sonny, I really am truly sorry."

"It's okay, can we go now." I had calmed down enough and wiped the tears.

"Yeah, come on." We got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the shopping centre. I felt more sparks whilst holding his hand, I'm sure that this is _not _normal. We continued walking then it hit me.

"Chad, I don't have any money or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for everything."

"No. No I can't let you do that." I said.

"Well how you gonna buy things then?" He said with a smirk.

"Dick." I stuck my tongue out at him. Chad: 1 Sonny: 0 Curses my swearing I clicked my fingers and looked down.

"Hey! And you okay?" He asked, pointing out the fact of my finger snapping.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered too quickly.

"Really Sonny? Really?" He said with yet another smirk.

I gave him a weird look and we continued walking. We entered through the big glass doors and I stared in awe at the size of the place.

"Fu-" I started but was cut off.

"Fudge." Chad coughed.

"Look, I really am sorry; I need to wash my mouth out with soap." I said ashamed.

"Sonny, don't worry, I appreciate that you are going through a rough time and I understand. But you don't seem too phased by it at all."

"Yeah, well I show my feelings in an odd way; I don't want to talk about it, perhaps later. So where are we going to go first?" I asked getting excited again.

"Well I made a list this morning of the things that you might need." He handed me a piece of notepad paper with a list of things.

_Clothes, underwear, make-up, bathroom accessories, laptop, shoes, hair, and anything else she wants._

"Well that's a start, erm Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"By 'bathroom accessories' do you mean toiletries?" I giggled.

"I knew there was a name for it, anything else that you can think of?" He asked me.

"Well I kinda fudged up my phone." I smiled sheepishly and handed him my battered up blue Sony Ericsson.

"What the heck did you do to it?" He asked shocked.

"Well I washed these clothes in the bath last night and left my phone in the pocket, and I've had that phone since I was 10. It's been through some pretty rough things."

"Well okay then. Come on. Clothes are first on the list." He pulled me into a Top Shop. **(A/N, I don't know what shops you have in America! Lol, so I'm using the ones in England!)** I didn't usually shop in Top Shop, don't laugh, I really only got my clothes from Marks and Sparks and New Look, I'm not really a girl, well I am, but I hate all the pink frilly things, anything that sparkles, is fluffy, frilly, flowery, and PINK! I just go for the baggy trousers and shirts, not leggings, I hate my legs. Anyway, Chad was busy raking through the pink and frilly things, I mentally puked. I was going through some black baggy combats, they were pretty funky they had spikes and tons of zips, chains and buttons, love it.

I took them off the rail and sauntered up to Chad.

"Hey, you like these?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're a'right. But what about this?" He handed me a pink cardigan.

"No way hoosay. Chad, I hate all the really girly stuff, look how I'm dressed." I pointed down my body. I was wearing boyfriend jeans, a red t-shirt, a superdry jacket and my worn out black Chuck Taylors.

"Yeah, I guess." He put back the cardigan. I went over to a rail of jeans.

"So, how about these?" I handed him a pair of black jean flares, yes occasionally I go for something other than baggy.

"Yep, Sonny they're for you, not me, make sure you comfy, but promise me you will get something that is not you, and see how you like it?" He begged.

"Ugh, fine." Who was he? I now had 6 pairs of trousers. The black baggy combats, black jean flares, black skinny jeans, dark blue straight leg trousers, a pair of white combats, and some black linen trousers. I walked into the changing rooms to make sure they all fitted properly.

I came out after 10 minutes to find Chad looking at some shirts.

"Well?"

"Yep these fit, ooh look at that; that is gorgeous." I picked up a plain black shirt with a white skull and crossbones on it. I picked it up and hurried around the rest of the store, I found Chad afterwards, I now had 3 sets of 4 strappy shirts, red, blue, green, yellow, orange, black, grey, white, purple, pale blue, and pink. I know I hate pink, but Chad said go for something I wouldn't normally.

I also picked up three coloured long sleeves, a red, white and blue one, and one that had the American Flag on it, and where the stars were there were little gems. I smiled at them.

"Well let's go pay for these, and then we will go elsewhere." We went to the till and Chad paid, I didn't want to know the amount so I concentrated on the man making candyfloss in the square.

"Finished staring?" Chad asked, I hadn't noticed that I was standing there for at least 5 minutes.

"Sorry."

We went into a another clothes shop, I came out with an array of hoddies, some plain, some with slogans, some with pictures, I also picked up some more shirts, they had cartoon pictures on them, and funny quotes.

I grabbed Chad's hand again and we went into a shoe shop.

"How many can I have?" I questioned.

"15 pairs." My mouth hit the floor at that.

"Chad, I can't. I only have 4 at home, 4 will be fine." I argued.

"Yes you can, no go."

"Sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes you can, now go choose."

I walked straight over to the shelves of Converse, I picked up a red pair, and another black pair, blue high tops, and some purple and rainbow ones. Whoa, hope he doesn't mind, I put them in the basket when I found them I my size. 5 down, 10 to go. I also got a pair of white trainers, I picked up some a pair of each, silver, white and black dolly shoes. I grabbed a couple of boots, some came to my ankle, the others to mid calf. That completed my shoe shopping. Chad then walked over.

"I got you these." He put a pair of one two inch heels in the basket.

"I won't be able to walk in them." I stated.

"I'll teach you."

"A'right, now that I have got to see." I giggled.

"Come on, finished with your shoes?"

I nodded and Chad went to pay. When we were walking to the next shop I thought about everything that was happening, I was out shopping with someone famous. Aren't they normally all stuck up and don't care about anyone other than themselves? Well I guess, there is one bad card in the pack. I was walking slowly behind Chad, not concentrating on where I was walking when I walked straight into his back.

"Oof." I grunted.

"Oh, 'ello." Chad said. **(A/N, I say that all the time!)**

"Sor-" Then I looked up and saw the shop we were standing in front of. "No no no no no no no ...NO!"

"Yes, come on."

"Chad, I can't go in there." I said.

"Yes you can, you're a girl."

"Well done." I mumbled. Chad tried to pull me into the shop. I stood my ground.

"Oh Sonny come on, it's only lingerie."

"Bu...Bu...But."

"Bu...Bu...But nothing, now please come on." He pulled me into Victoria's Secret. **(A/N, I know you have this shop in America 'cause I've read it in other stories! I think.)**

We entered the store that was the equivalent to _La Senza._ He went straight over to a rail of lacy bras.

"What size are you in England?"

"34C." I mumbled.

"Okay, so that is in US of A?" He said and looked at my chest, typical boys.

"34B." I mumbled again, and how the hell did I know that? How can he be so calm with this, he is shopping with a stranger of whom he met yesterday. FOR UNDERWEAR!

"Chad, do you think I could do this by myself?" I begged.

"Nope." He popped the 'P'.

"Ugh, so what first?" I gave in.

"Bras, you can have as many as you want."

"'Kay." I grumbled I stalked off to the many rails of bras and picked out the ones I wanted. I had picked up 5 when Chad came over to me.

"So what have you found then?"

"These." I showed him a simple black lacy bra, a white lacy one and a beige t-shirt bra. I had also found a purple lace one and a turquoise one too.

"Okay, nice so how about these." He handed me 11 bras, there was a black and white spotty one, a yellow and white striped one, a pale blue flowery push up, and 3 pink balcony bras, they were pale pink, dark pink and a red-y pink. Also 3 strapless ones, a green, blue and yellow. He had also picked up a black and red lacy bra, and bright blue satin bra with lace edging.

My mouth hit the floor, again. I took them from hand and rushed into the changing rooms, leaving him with a smirk on his face.

I came out 20 minutes later and found Chad, over by the knickers. As we call them in the UK, I think in America they are panties. Or something like that.

"Hey, erm, Chad." I muttered.

"Ye-ah."

"They fit." I stated.

"Good now go try these on." He handed me an array of underwear, thongs, cheekies, hipsters, bikini, shorts, basically any type you could imagine.

"Th..Thanks." I scurried off to the changing rooms again. I tried the thongs on first, Chad had picked out a black one and a red one, they weren't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought they would be. I tried on the lacy ones next, followed by the rest.

I walked out and on the way I picked up a basket. I also picked up 5 packets of 5 bikini briefs, some were lacy, some were patterned the others were plain, black, red and white. I put them in the basket too and found Chad again.

This time he was over by the swimsuits, and ogling the models' pictures on the walls.

"Okay, second to last thing in here, bikinis."

"No, please anything but a bikini." I begged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I hate my figure."

"What's wrong with it? And besides you'll still see it through a full costume." He questioned looking me up and down.

"It's...I...The... ugh, I just hate it, because of reasons." I gave up.

"Like what?" He asked again.

"I have my reasons, I like this one." Like the fact that I have a horrible scar going down my chest. I picked up a simple black swimming costume there was a small golden motif in the corner and the straps were golden, but that was it.

"What about a tankini?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." That would hide the scar. I picked up a bright blue one and it had white polka dots on it.

Chad had also thrown a yellow bikini in the basket.

"Chad, no bikinis." I said forcefully.

"Whyyyy?" He whined.

"Chad, I'll tell if and when I need to, okay?"

"Fine." He grumbled.

" Anyway, I'm not going to try these on, can we hurry up in here, we've been here for an hour and a half." I whined.

"Okay, just PJs then we can go get you a phone."

"Yay." I jumped up and down and clasped my hands.

We went over to the back of the store where they had pyjamas of all sorts. I picked up a silk nightie that had lace around the top. Also 4 different mix and match long bottoms and short bottoms, and some vest tops that would go with it.

"Done, now can we pay?" I asked.

"What about..." His wish was short lived.

"No, I want to go." I huffed.

"Fine."

"Fine." I repeated. "No, I don't want to, I'll cry again."

"Wait." Chad threw a load of socks in the basket, I forgot about that.

"Done now?"

"Sorry Monroe, now let's pay."

I stood next to Chad as I watched the amount rise up. The grand total was $354.67. My mouth once again hit the floor.

"You okay?"

"Chad that is so expensive." I stated.

"No it's not, Sonny I have millions, and I don't mind wasting it on you." He said and grabbed my hand again.

On the way to get me a phone I pointed out the Orange shop.

"Chad, can we go in here to get me a phone? Please" I added.

"Well let's have a look." We walked into the shop, Chad went straight to the expensive ones like a blackberry, I went to a phone that was $20. I picked it up and had a look. You could ring, text and take photos; that was all I wanted.

"Chad I like this one." It was a step up from the one I have had for 9 years, mine didn't have a camera.

"That's cheap, no come on, the Apple store." I put the phone down and followed Chad out of the store.

When we arrived in the Apple shop, Chad went up to the man behind the desk and I started to mess around on the laptops and computers they had in there.

"Sonny, this is Dave, he is my cousin."

"Dave, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"She's a keeper Chad." I blushed and turned to mess around on the laptop again.

"Sonny, which laptop would you like?" Chad asked, changing the subject.

"Erm, Chad I really don't think I need one."

"Yes you do, now white or black?"

"White please, but could it have black swirly patterns on it?" I asked hopefully.

"Anything for my cousins' future wife." He smirked and both Chad and I blushed.

"Sorry 'bout him." Chad said and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"It's okay." I assured him.

"So, I'm going to get you a laptop, iPhone and iPod. Go pick." Chad ordered. I was about to open my mouth to protest. But he beat me to it. "Don't say anything."

I went off and chose the new iPhone, and an iPod touch.

"Finished?" Chad asked me.

"Yes, do they do them in different colours?"

"For you I'm sure they would."

"Are you hitting on me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." He said to quickly, great I met this guy yesterday and I've already been told that we may get married!

"Good." I said, Dave came back 5 minutes later and asked the colours.

"I'll have the phone in this one." I pointed to a red cover that had and engraved butterfly on it.

"And for the iPod?" Dave asked.

"Blue please." I asked.

"Sure, right come this way and I'll sort it all out for you." We followed Dave to the till.

"Right, as it's for the lovely lady I will let you off 200 smaker roos." Chad paid and we left.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"We're going back to the car to put all these bags in there, I don't know about you but my arms are dying."

"Okay." I agreed.

We walked to the car in a comfortable silence, when we reached it Chad unlocked the boot and put the bags inside, under the floor was another compartment where he put the laptop, phone and iPod. I smiled and we walked, again, hand in hand back into the shopping centre. Okay, this was seriously freaking me out, why the bloody heck did I keep on feeling sparks? I ignored them when we went into Superdrug.

"So why are we in here?" I asked.

"To get you make-up and toiletries."

"'Kay. So you remembered then." I smirked and left Chad's side and went straight over to all the make-up. I picked up 4 pallets of eye shadow, one was blacks through to white, another was orange to yellows, one was green and blues and the other red, pinks and purples, not that I would wear the pinks.

I also grabbed two bottles of foundation, two tubes of mascara, eyeliner and a bottle of make-up remover and make-up wipes. I put them all in the basket I had picked up. I went around to the nail polish next. 3 bottles of black and I was done, ooh and a bottle of clear. I went around the shop and also placed in the basket: a hairbrush, comb, hair bands, eyelash curlers, nail scissors, a packet of nail files, and nail polish remover. Nails and hair: Check.

I then went over to the soaps and stuff, I found Chad looking through the male products. I picked up a couple of bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and shower gel, all strawberry and some razors. I also got some mint toothpaste and another toothbrush and hand soap.

"You finished yet?" Chad asked, for umpteenth time.

"Nope." I went off to pick up some moisturiser and deodorant.

"Finished now?" He said hopeful.

"Yes. No hang on." I scurried off again and came back with two boxes of tampons and a box of condoms. Chad eyes widened when he saw them.

"What the heck to you think you will be doing?" His voice had gone high again.

"Sorry Dad, one thing I was always taught was to carry condoms around with me."

"Right, and I am not your Dad." He pointed out.

"Sorry." I mumbled. We paid for everything, well, when I say we I mean Chad.

"Well that I think concludes everything let's go home, wait." He stopped and started to walk in the other direction.

"Chad what now?" I had to run to keep up with him. When I caught up with him I was panting heavily.

"Don't you want some sweats and such?"

"You sure?" I asked, not wanting him to waste any more money on me.

"Yes, no go and choose before I do."

We walked into the sports shop and had a look around.

"These are nice." Chad held up and pair of simple black sweats.

"Yeah I guess, so them and a top, then we can go." I asked.

"Yeah, now your hair and jewellery."

"WHAT!" I exploded this time. "Chad you can't waste anymore of your hard earned money on me, I won't let you."

10 minutes later I was sitting in the salon having my brown hair cut and styled. I was also going to have it died black, I have wanted it black for as long as I can remember.

Chad came back 30 minutes later with some jewellery and an expensive watch. It won't matter what I say, he will ignore me.

"Right, then when your hair is done we can most definitely go back to the car and go home." Chad said.

"Thank god." I breathed out. Today was like a spa treatment.

"Okay, and viola." The hair stylish, Matt who did my hair said.

"Thanks mate." Chad and him high fived and man hugged, I giggled at the sight. Matt mumbled something to Chad and he turned a lovely beetroot colour.

"Finished?" I asked, for the billionth time today.

"Yep." Chad paid, yet again, and we left. We got back to the car and Chad opened the door for me again.

"Thanks, but you don't need to, I'm quite capable of opening a car door by myself." I said.

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be then?" He smirked and got in the driver's side. He pulled off the black wig and took out the contacts, he put the wig back in the glove box and disposed of the contacts.

The drive home was one of silence other than the humming of the radio.

"I like the hair." Chad stated.

"Thanks, I've wanted to go black for ages but the bitch who I have called 'Mum' for the past 19 years wouldn't let me." I folded my arms and look straight ahead.

"So when is your birthday?" Shit, my birthday is tomorrow, how in the hell did I forget that?

"Erm, it's tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Ooookay." Chad dragged out.

"Sorry, look, don't you dare do anything don't buy me anything, this is enough." I pointed to the bags in the boot and my hair. "And don't throw me a party. I'm only going to be 20. No big deal."

"Okay, calm down." I didn't realise I was shouting until he said that.

"Look Chad I'm so sorry, I have just come into your life and probably fudged up your life and ugh." I groaned and slumped in my chair.

"It's okay Sonny, really."

Ten minutes of silence and we arrived at the gate to his house. Chad punched in the number and the gates again swung open. He drove through and we went up the winding red brick road, I didn't know it was red bricks until then because last night it was dark.

Chad parked the car and I stepped out into the midday sun, well it was about 2pm. I hurried round to the back of the car and opened the boot, I grabbed the tons of bags and started to take them inside. Unfortunately I was stopped by Chad.

"Sonny wait." He ran up to me and took the bags from my hands.

"Chad, I'm not a china doll I can carry some bags." I told him and stole them back off him and waited on the doorstep for him to unlock the door.

"Right, well you gonna put them in your room and then we will have some lunch. Do you want any help taking them upstairs?" He offered.

"No thank you Chad." I said politely and picked the bags back up and walked through the hall until I reached the staircase. I trudged up them and reached my room. I placed the bags down at the foot of the bed and went back down the stairs to grab the other bags.

Halfway down the stairs I met Chad holding the rest of the bags.

"Chad, drop it." I told him sternly.

"No!" He said; pushed past me and ran up the stairs and put the bags in my room.

"Ugh." I groaned.

I raced up the stairs and followed him into the room, I leapt on his back and we tumbled onto the soft covers of the bed. Chad turned around so he was looking into my eyes.

I immediately felt myself getting lost in the icy confines and I had to slap myself to knock myself out of it.

"Sorry." I mumbled and got off him, I offered my hand to help him get up. He declined and lifted himself.

"Right lunch." He rubbed his hands together and rushed from the room.

I followed him down the stairs and met him in the kitchen.

"So what do you want?"

**Well I hope you all like it, please can you REVIEW for my sake, please and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks.**

**I have read through this like 6 times, and I find mistakes every time, so if there are any I'm sorry!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	4. The Tour and The Nightmare

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary:**** I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own SWAC. Or a Renault Clio, but I have driven my Dad's Fiat Panda, it's harder than I thought! **

**Chapter 4: ****The Tour and The Nightmare**

**FORE WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE RUDE IN PLACES, and I'm MADLY HYPER RIGHT NOW!**

**Sonny's POV **

"So what do you want?" Chad asked me as I sat down on the bar stool.

"Erm, what are you having?" I asked as I got up from the stool; walked through the arch into the sitting room and plonked myself on the blue couch and flipped the telly on.

"Well I was going to have wrap with cold chicken, lettuce and mayo. Simple yet tasty."

"Yum, that sounds tasty, can I have the same?" I licked my lips relishing the thought. I looked back towards the telly to see a film come on. 'It's a Boy/Girl Thing' (A/N, Thanks again to _iloveyou98_!)

"So after lunch I'll give you a tour of the house?" Chad offered.

"Shh, and yes." I said directing my attention to the television.

"'Kay." He said.

He came in 10 minutes later with a tray of plates, on them there was the wraps, another had the chicken and the last had salad. There was also a ramekin of mayonnaise. I picked up the wrap and place some chicken in it, followed by the salad and some mayo. I folded the bottom up then the two sides and then the top and bit into it.

I savoured the taste then swallowed.

"Chad this is amazing, what on earth did you do to it?" I asked and took another bite.

"It's just chicken, salad and mayo." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, but you've done something to it, I swear."

"Well I made the mayo and the chicken is from the roast I had the other night, if that's what you mean." He said.

"You know, I really would've thought that you would be really full of yourself and such." I said and took yet another bite of the wrap that I had in my hands.

"Nah, that's just for the cameras, and when I'm at the studio, hey do you want to come tomorrow, as a birthday treat?" Chad asked. I ignored his request and told him to shut up.

"Shush it, this is the best bit." I moved my hand to make him quite and started at the TV, it was the part when they were in the computer suite.

Chad pouted and took a bite of his wrap.

"Sorry, yes I would love to go to the studio with you tomorrow." I beamed up at him, when my favourite bit had finished.

"Great."

"Don't you think Kevin Zegers is so sexy." I said, ogling his body as he was dancing around the room almost naked. **(A/N, I can't remember if that bit is before the computer scene or not, but in this case it is after btw, this next bit is a little rude, sorry!)**

"Hmm, let me think about that, NO, for heaven's sake that is like asking you if you think Megan Fox is hot, and besides he looks like Zac Efron." He said.

"Well, if I were a boy I'd bang her." I said.

"WHAT!" Chad screamed.

"Sorry, I said that wrong, I'm a girl I'd get Zac Efron to bang me." I smirked at him.

"You'll do no such thing!" Chad's voice had gone high pitched again.

"What's wrong with Zac Efron?" I asked innocently thinking about what I just said. Hmm, nice.

"I...erm...He...gah ugh never mind." He said.

"So you wouldn't mind if he were to bang me then?" I asked.

"Pfft, why would I care." He said.

"Deniiiiial." I sang.

"Shut it Monroe."

"Cooper." I retorted.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Fine." I said.

"Fine."

"Good!" I said loudly.

"Good!" He shot back.

"FINE!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He said, his voice raising also.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" I asked, I was in such a good mood at the moment nothing could make me cry.

"NO, I do not care!" He argued.

"Do." I said.

"Don't."

"Do." I said.

"Don't."

"Do." I said.

"Don't."

"Do." I said.

"Do." He said.

"Don't, damn you!" **(A/N, again, sorry I couldn't help myself)**

"Better wash that mouth out Monroe." It was his turn to smirk at me this time.

"Ugh." I groaned and took one final bite of my wrap.

"So do you want the tour now?"

"Please." I nodded and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Right, this way." Chad took the tray out into the kitchen and put it on the side. "This is the kitchen." He said and moved his arms.

"Oh, I thought it was the bathroom." I said with dumb expression on my face.

"Ha Ha." He said flatly. "Now as you know that is the sitting room." He pointed to the room we had just come from.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Right then, follow me." We walked from the kitchen out into the hall, we came to a stop outside a door that I hadn't been in yet.

"So in here is where I eat when I have guests."

"Dining room then." I said simply.

"Alright smart arse." He said and opened the door.

I stepped over the threshold and stared the massive painting on the wall.

"Whoa, that's a big picture." I said and pointed to the painting of random stripes and spots. "I like it though." I tore my eyes from it and had a look around, you could easily have 50 or so people in here. Three of the walls were a dark chocolate brown and the other an off white, as was the ceiling. It was a nice room.

"You like?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said and we left the room.

He took me outside next, we exited the house through the big glass doors at the back of the house. On the way out we went past the game room, but Chad said we would come in here after we had been outside.

"Whoa, that pool is huge." I stared and my mouth dropped again.

"Sonny, you'll lose your jaw soon from all that dropping." Chad told me.

"Sorry." I closed my mouth.

"Yep, well that's the pool, not much to say about it."

"Hmm, that is a huge barbeque." I said when I turned around.

"Well I have my parties." Chad shrugged.

"So where to now?" I asked truly intrigued to see the rest of the house, it was a big house, but it wasn't huge, but definitely a substantial size.

"Game room." I followed him inside and we came back into the game room.

"Holy crud!" I said. "It's bigger than the dining room what the hell would you do in here?" I asked as I ran my hands along the pool table. Then I noticed all the game stations he had.

"Yes you have Call of Duty!" I said doing a happy dance.

"You like C.O.D?"

"Heck yeah, who doesn't, but I prefer the racing games, like F1 and that." I said and sat in the gaming chair, wow, go job I can drive otherwise I would never know what all the pedals do.

"Really! Same. Come on I want to show you the rest of the house." Chad said; pulled me up from the chair and we went upstairs.

"Now as you know this is my room, and this is yours." He pointed to our doors.

"Chad, how long do you think I'll be living here for?"

"As long as you want, do you not have any family back home?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to live with my 'family' I don't know who my real family are so, I can't." I shrugged.

"So you can live with me for as long as you want." He offered.

"Oh Chad Dylan."

"No, Sonny it's my pleasure." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad." I rushed forwards and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sonny, really it's fine, now let's just get this over with, gotta get my teeth bleached in 20 minutes. Did you know there are 80 shades of white?"

"I don't really care, and why?" I asked and I let go of him.

"Nope, that's next week." He said and looked up at the ceiling. We carried on walking until we reached a door at the end of the hall.

"This is my personal gym, but feel free to use it." Chad said and opened the door. I had a quick look there was a treadmill and some weight and different types of machines for the different muscles. I smiled and Chad shut the door.

"That is the bathroom, there is also another downstairs opposite the dining room." Chad said pointed to a door, we didn't bother going inside, it was only the bathroom.

"Okay, so what is this one?" I asked and pointed to the door next door.

"That is my very own theatre."

"Whoa, who has their own theatre?" I asked shocked.

"Only the Greatest Actor of our Generation."

"Ooh when are we seeing Zac Efron?" I asked, I knew he had something against him.

"Why you little..." I cut Chad off.

"Don't worry it's my pleasure." I smirked and walked into my room.

"Hey, I hadn't finished!" Chad called through the door.

"Sorry." I said and came back out.

"So where too next?" I asked him.

"Erm..." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Exactly why I went into my room." I smiled.

"Well it's 4pm, so what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Erm, pfft. I don't know, what do you suggest?"

"Well do you want to go back to the game room?"

"Yeah! Get ready to lose Cooper." I stuck my tongue out at him and sprinted off down the hall.

"Get back here!" He called and ran after me.

We reached the game room in about 20 seconds.

"Erm, Chad. Your zip is undone." I told him.

"FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He called. **(A/N, there you go Mini, that's part of it lol, the score is... I don't know I lost track!)**

"Chad you okay?" I asked still in shock from his outburst.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled and we took a seat in front of the huge screen he had.

"Can we play the F1 game please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure." He got up and put the dice in the machine.

He sat back down and we choose the cars and people**. (A/N, you can't choose the cars in the actual game, but hey)**

"3, 2, 1, lose Cooper!" I shouted. And put my foot down on the pedal. Haha, I was in front of Chad, unfortunately I was 17th and Chad was 18th.

"You're going down Monroe." Chad said and floored it.

"Never!" I called back and changed the gear. I was now in 5th and Chad was in 4th, damn.

We went around the track for the full 30 or so laps, Chad came first and beat me by 0.34 of a second.

"Well played Monroe." He said.

"Props accepted." I replied smiling, but bummed about coming so close to second. **(How many is that now? That's, MF and SR surely?) **

"Come on, it's half six, what would you like for supper?" Chad asked.

"Erm, could we have curry?" I asked.

"Sure, but you'll have to wait until 8 o'clock or so, so I can cook it." Chad told me.

"Fine by me, I'm going to get cleaned up and change my clothes, I still haven't put any make-up on."

"You don't need it Sonny, you look fine without it." Chad said and left me.

"Riiight, and he told me that he wasn't hitting on me."

"Monroe, you're talking to yourself, and what curry, chicken or pork?"

"Pork please, and don't interrupt me whilst I'm talking to myself." I said and got up from the chair. I left the game room closing the door behind me and I walked upstairs. I entered my room and collapsed on the bed.

After about 20 minutes of lying face down on the bed I went to have a shower. I got undressed and put my clothes in the laundry basket. I hopped in the shower and let the warm water trickle down my back. I washed my newly cut and dyed hair and the rest of my body.

I got out when I was finished and glanced at the clock, 7:03pm, 'bout an hour until supper. I dried myself off and put my damp hair up in a messy pony and got dressed in the new clothes Chad bought for me. I put on the white linen trousers and the white long sleeved shirt with the American flag on it. I also put on the silver dolly shoes and raked through the bags of jewellery Chad bought me.

I found a silver cross on a necklace and put it on, also a small silver bracelet. I poked some silver ball earrings through my ears and I went to do my make-up. I put on the foundation and blush, followed by some pale blue eye shadow and eyeliner and mascara. Done.

I picked up my new phone and everything that came with it and walked out of my room to go downstairs.

I walked through the kitchen into the sitting room and sat on the sofa, I could smell all the spices that Chad was using and it made me hungry. I took my new phone out of the box and put the sim card and battery in; fixed the back on and plugged in the charger and turned it on.

When it had turned on fully it asked me to calibrate the screen, I pushed the crosses and waited. I set it up how I wanted and made the wallpaper a water drop, boring but I like it.

"Chad, what is your mobile?" I asked.

"555-2423." **(Isn't that ironic, if that is anyone's, I'm sorry) **

"Wow, that's different to over in the UK." I told him.

"Oh, why how do yours go?" He asked.

"Like this, I'll give you my old one: 07726 116 674." I told him. **(I know that is not anyone's, because it was my very first number, I have tried ringing it and there is no answer, so don't bother)**

"Oh, so what is your new one then, I'll put it in my phone." He ran off to get his phone.

"It is, da da da, 555-0125." I told him when he came back.

"What was the da da da for?" He asked confused.

"Sorry, I was trying to fine my number and was just doing it for the sake of doing it." I shrugged.

"Oh, well supper will be ready in about 20 minutes or so." Chad said and turned his attention back to the cooker.

"Okay!" I called back and started to sort out some other things on my phone.

"Right, supper is served." Chad told me and motioned towards the table in the kitchen.

"Thanks." I put my new phone on the sofa and let it charge up.

I sat down at the bar and spooned some rice onto his and my plate. Whilst I was doing that Chad served the pork curry to us both.

"Thanks."

"It's okay." He said and took a fork of the curry and put it in his mouth, I copied his actions.

"Chad this is bloody fantastic!" I said.

"Really?" He smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Hey, I really wanted to thank you for buying all that stuff for me this morning. So thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay, but thank you SO much." I got up from my seat and went around the opposite side and hugged him, I also briefly kissed his cheek. I sat back down in my seat and continued shovelling curry down my throat.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Chad asked.

"Honestly, I have always wanted a Mini, but yeah." I said and looked down at my food and ate some more.

"What car did you drive in England?"

"I had a Renault Clio. It was black." I smiled deviously at him.

"You like black don't you." He noted.

"Yeah." I mumbled. The rest of our supper was eaten in a awkward silence.

"So..." Chad said once we had finished our dinner.

"So, you gonna do the drying or the washing?"

"I'll do the drying." He said and picked up the tea towel.

"Okay then."

"Here do you want the gloves?" He offered me a pair of blue rubber gloves.

"Seriously, gloves are for girls." I said and picked up a plate and started to wash it.

"You are a girl."

"No shit Sherlock, but you can check if you'd like." I dried my hands and started to undo the linen trousers.

"No thanks. You have breasts, I'm good."

"Ugh, fine." I stuck my hands back into the washing up bowl and washed everything else up. When I finished I picked up the other tea towel and helped Chad dry the rest of the cutlery. I wiped the table off and rolled my sleeves.

"I like having you here, I don't get so lonely." Chad said.

"That's good to know, so what do you want to do now?"

"How about a game of Scrabble."

"Scrabble, really Chad? Really?" I said and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not, how about it Monroe."

"Ugh, come on then." Chad disappeared for a second then came back with the box, he placed it on the table.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Could I have some milk please." I asked.

"Sure." Chad got me a glass of milk and a box of chocolates out of the fridge.

I set up the board and put the tiles in the bag, and gave each Chad and I a rack to put the tiles on, I unfolded the board and put it between it.

"Chocolate?" Chad offered.

"Thanks." My hand hovered over the box until it chose a strawberry cream. I popped it in my mouth and chewed and swallowed.

"They're nice."

"I didn't make them." Chad said and I laughed.

"Not even you could make chocolates that nice." I giggled and picked up the seven tiles.

"Right, pick a tile, and the closest to 'A' goes first." Chad said.

"I do know how to play Chad." I picked up a tile and glanced at it. 'Z', crap.

"So what you get?"

"You first." I said.

"I asked you first."

"Well I asked second."

"Ugh, I got a 'H', now your turn." Chad showed me the tile with the bold letter printed on it.

"Z." I said.

"Hey, you say it different." He said. I shot him a confused look.

"All I said was 'Z'."

"Yeah, but I say Zee. You said Zed."

"Well that's how I've always said, you say ZEEbra, I say ZEDbra."

"Oh, well." Chad put down 5 of his tiles and created 'Night'.

I followed and put down 'Trail' using the T from 'Night. The game went on for an hour or so until we polished off the box of chocolates and had run out of useable tiles.

"So Monroe, who won?" Chad asked and put the tiles back into the bag.

"I did." I sang and smiled.

"By how many points?"

"11." I said.

"Well done." He said and glanced at the clock whilst I put the rest of the tiles away. "It's quarter to ten. What do you want to do now?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm shattered, I'm going to go to bed." I yawned.

"Right behind you." Chad said, I picked up my phone and took it upstairs with me. We had left the scrabbled box on the table.

"What time are you needed at the studio tomorrow?"

"Erm, about 10ish, it that okay, I know it's your birthday and all but yeah." He said nervously and rubbed his neck again.

"No it's fine, don't worry about me, I'm turning older, what's good about that?" I asked.

"Aren't we all." Chad muttered.

"Ha, so I'll see you in the morning, I will be ready by 10, promise. Night Chad." I gave him a hug and went into my room.

"Night Sonny!" He called through the door. I smiled and got undressed, I put all my new clothes into the chest of draws and put on a pair of PJs, I removed my make-up, brushed my hair, cleaned my teeth, went to the loo and washed my face and hands quickly and got into bed.

I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke to the bright sun, and someone leaning over me.

"Do you think she is okay?" I male voice asked, I recognised that voice.

"Of course, the knife wounds will heal, and she'll be happy as rain." A female voice answered him.

"Do you like me?" The male voice asked.

"Nope, not really." She replied.

"Why not? Is it because I'm richer than you?" He asked.

"No, because this is the girls' bathroom." She said as a matter of factly.

"WHYYYYYYYYY!" He screamed, the bathroom what? **(Yay ya, I knew I would get it in there, SR must be winning now? Please, I guessed right last time)**

"Where am I?" I asked and sat up, I coursing pain went right through me and I screamed.

"Quick, do it now." She ordered.

Suddenly there was a huge knife ploughing straight into my stomach.

"AHHHHHH!"

**Chad's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream. It must be Sonny. I jumped out of my bed and sprinted into her room.

I busted though the door and saw Sonny sitting in up in bed crying her eyes out clutching her tummy.

"Sonny, Sonny are you okay?" I asked. And sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I h...had...a... b...ba...bad...dre...dream." She cried harder and wrapped her arms around me. She sobered onto my shoulder and was shaking violently.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked quietly and stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

"No." It came out as a muffled sound.

"Okay." I hugged her tighter and looked at the bright flashing lights of the clock, 3:36am.

"You can go now." She told me when she finished crying.

"Okay, night Sonny." I kissed the top of her head and watched her lay back down. I reached the door when she called my name.

"Chad, don't leave, sleep here with me."

"'Kay." I said softly. I went back over to the bed and got in the other side. Sonny scooted over to me and snuggled into me, I froze at the contact briefly then relaxed, I held her to me then fell off into a peaceful sleep.

**Did you like it, please can you REVIEW for my sake, please and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks. May not be tomorrow, as I am busy, but here you go! ReViEw *Hands out gummy bears* thanks! :D**

**If there are any mistakes, I'M SORRY!, but I did read over it at least 5 times!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	5. The Studio and The Surprise

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary:**** I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not and never will own SWAC. Or the Vicar of Dibley, or Keara, but she has very kindly let me use her name. THANK YOU KEARA! I also do not own a Mini, but Amy is all mine!**

**Chapter 5:**** The Studio and The Surprise**

**This is also a mammoth Chapter! It's over 5,000 word! I'm so proud!**

**Sonny's POV **

I awoke wrapped in Chad's arms and my head against his bare chest. Today was my 20th birthday, yay. I moved over to my right and felt Chad move. Chad! Why was Chad in my bed!

"Chad! What are you doing in here!" I shrieked.

"Hmm, oh right you had a bad dream and asked me to stay in here with you." He said and buried his head back in the pillow.

"Okaaaay." Then I remembered the events of last night, and the dream. They were talking about something and we were in the girls bathroom and then I had a massive knife go into my stomach.

I lifted the blue vest I was wearing up and looked at the horrible scar that graced my stomach and chest. It wasn't very big, but it did go from the middle part between my breasts to halfway to my belly button. Okay, maybe it is quite large. I sighed and got out of the bed to take a shower.

I reached the bathroom and got undressed; I got in the shower and washed myself. I shaved my legs and underarms. I got out and dried my hair as well as I could with the towel. I wrapped the towel around me under my arms and walked back out into the bedroom. Chad was still in the bed, he was lying sprawled out and his mouth slightly parted and his eyes gently closed. I smiled at him and went to get the clothes that I would wear to the studio. I wonder what it is like there? Chad said he acts differently there, ooh, I hope he isn't to nasty. I shook my head and took out my underwear.

I pulled on the lacy pants and then put the new spotty bra on; I grabbed the new skull and crossbones shirt and the baggy combat trousers. I pulled on a pair of black socks and sat on the edge of the bed with my new phone.

I keyed in Keara, my best friends' number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sniffed then spoke in her usual perky voice.

"Hey Keara, it's Sonny, how are you?" I asked.

"SONNY! Oh my gosh, I've been so worried about you! What's happened, where are you? Are you okay!" She sounded frantic on the other end of the line.

"Keara, calm down, I'm absolutely fine, I'm living with Chad Dylan Cooper at the moment."

"Who's he?" We don't have Mackenzie Falls in England, hence why neither of us know who he is.

"He is Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls, the hit tween drama in America. Keara, don't tell anyone, has anyone told you about my Mum and Dad?" I would have used air quotes, but as Keara can't see me, there is no point, but I used venom on the names.

"Well they said that you died in a terrible car accident whilst over there, hence why I'm so bloody worried about you." She said.

"Those bastards."

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry." I mumbled so quietly it was barely understandable.

"It's okay, so what are you going to do? Obviously you haven't any money to get a flight back to England." She said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to go back to England, I want to stay here." I told her.

"Oh, well, ahem okay, so what have you been doing?" She sounded upset.

"Keara, I'm sorry, hey I'll ask Chad if he'll pay for a flight out here for you." I was getting excited now.

"Really! You'd do that?" She said happily.

"Well I'm sure if I ask Chad nicely, who is currently sleeping next to me, he'll say yes."

"Why are you sleeping next to each other, you're not pregnant, you used prot-"

"Keara, I had a bad dream, and asked him to stay with me, so yeah." I explained.

"Oh, and I forgot HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed into the phone.

"Thanks Keara, now, I'm sorry but I have to go, Chad is taking me to the studio as a birthday present, even though he has already spent at least $2000 on me."

"Shit, that's a lot. What did he get you?" She asked.

"Erm, I whole new wardrobe, a ton of shoes and a load of underwear, a iPhone, iPod touch and a laptop, yeah, a lot, and I also had my hair dyed."

"Whoa, lucky you, what colour is your hair?"

"Black." I said simply.

"Ha snap." She giggled.

"Yep, so how is everyone over there?" I asked.

"Well Suzie and that lot had a party celebrating your death, I've had my heart punched out, and that's it really." She said.

"Why was your 'heart punched out'?"

"Because I was told that you died!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled.

"So, I have to go now, Mum's back, wait, quick, why did you get left there?"

"Because I'm and I quote 'adopted and a worthless slut' according to my 'Mum'." I told her.

"Ooh, so wait, first off I'm sorry, and what happened to your real parents?"

"They died when I was 4 months old, that's all I know, anyway have to go, bye Keara I love you. And I'll see what I can to about a plane ticket."

"I love you too, and thanks, ring later. Bye." She hung up and I smiled to myself.

"Who was that?" I very sleepy Chad asked.

"My best friend. Good morning." I said.

"Thanks, and happy birthday."

"Thanks, so... it's 8 o'clock."

"Yep, I'm gonna have a shower then I'll do you some breakfast." He said.

"Chad, can I do it please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure." He said and got off the bed and left the room to have a shower.

I followed him out and went downstairs to do some breakfast for us. I reached the kitchen and washed my hands before going though the fridge and finding some bacon and eggs. I hunted around the kitchen until I found the grill, I put the rashers of bacon on it and put them in the oven. I put some bread in the toaster when Chad walked in. He was wearing some beige trousers a baby blue shirt and a pink and dark blue tie, and a blacky bluey blazer.

"What are we having?" He asked and got a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Erm, bacon eggs and toast, not much, but I haven't had it in at least 3 weeks." I said and cracked the eggs in the pan.

"Okay." Chad shut the fridge and went to sit at the bar. I got two plates from the cupboard and put them in the oven to warm. The bacon was sizzling away when I remembered talking to Keara.

"Chad, Keara, my best friend who I was talking to this morning." I started.

"Yes you can have some plane tickets for her." He said.

"Really!" I jumped up and down. "Chad I love you." I ran and gave him a hug.

"It's okay."

"Erm, when I said I lov-"

"Sonny, it's okay I get it. Bacon." He pointed to the over where slight smoke was appearing.

"Whoopsies." I ran over to the oven and took the bacon from it. I put the eggs on the toast that I had already put on the plates, then the bacon. I walked back over to Chad and put it in front of him.

"Thank you Sonny." He said and picked up a knife and fork and dug in.

"My pleasure." I said and cut into the toast and bacon.

"So when we get to the studio, are you just going to come and watch me rehearse?" Chad asked.

"If that's okay with you, and have a look around the other programs that shoot there."

"Yeah, it's fine by me, so have you ever watched Mackenzie Falls?" He questioned.

"No. We don't have it in the UK." I said and shovelled some more food in my mouth.

"Oh, so what is your favourite show?" He asked.

"Don't have one, but there are a couple I like."

"Such as?" He moved his hands in a circular motion.

"Well I love comedies, so I like The Vicar of Dibley." I said. **(That's old, but I LOVE IT)**

"Come again?" Chad asked.

"It's a comedy about a woman Vicar who lives in the town of Dibley and she is, erm, unwelcomed to start with, then it gets better and she makes loads of friend, Alice is my favourite character." I explained briefly.

"Right, okay." We had finished our breakfast and put the plates in the dishwasher. I ran upstairs to fix my hair and make-up. I brushed my naturally straight hair and added some smoky eye shadow. I grabbed my new black and white hoodie and put on my new black Converse and headed downstairs after grabbing my phone.

"You ready to go?" Chad asked and glanced at his watch.

"Yep." I we walked out the front door and Chad looked it, I got in the car and Chad got in the driver's side. We rolled backwards out of the drive and the gates opened for us.

"So is that what you need to wear for rehearsals." I pointed to his attire.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh." He said as we turned left onto the road.

"Ye-ah, so what is it about exactly?" I asked.

"Erm, well Mackenzie, that's me, is the main character, erm watch it and you'll find out." He said.

"So you don't actually know what it's about then?" I asked and folded my arms.

"Of course I do, it's just hard to explain." He said as we stopped at a red light.

"Riiight." I dragged out.

"Anyway, so what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing, wait, don't tell anyone at the studio that it is my birthday, I don't want a fuss." I told him.

"'Kay, so what do you want to do then, oh the guys are coming round tonight by the way."

"Thanks for the heads up." I told as we reached the studio. There were two giant posters on the wall, there were of Mackenzie Falls and So Random!

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me that So Random! shoots here?" I asked.

"You never asked." He said as he pulled up in a spot marked 'CDC'.

"Point taken, I love that show it the best." I said happily and got out of the car.

"No it's not, they're a bunch of losers." He said and walked off into the studio, I followed him.

"Hey! Don't talk about them like that!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, fine sorry, now you coming or you just gonna stand there." He looked at me and continued to stroll into the studio.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard Chad mutter something that sounded a lot like 'That's what she said' Dirty minded boy.

"So here we are, Mackenzie Falls." He moved his arm in a big circle and walked off. I'm guessing to see the director, well thanks for leaving me.

"Hey so who is this then?" Some person and Chad came up to me.

"She is living with me Skyler, Sonny, Skyler. Skyler, Sonny." Chad motioned between us.

"Nice to meet you." I said and put out my hand.

"Hey, you're British." He said.

"Yep, land of the wet and cold." I giggled.

"I like you, so do you like Mackenzie Falls?" He asked.

"Nope, I have never seen it, we don't have it in England." I said as we walked over to the set.

"Well that makes sense." He said; I was directed to sit down in one of the directors chairs. Chad stood next to me.

"Hey everyone!" Chad called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, then me, most of their eyes staying on me. I gulped.

"Hey." I said shyly with a little wave.

"This is Sonny, she is going through a rough time at the moment and is living with me, I would like you all to be nice to her, got it?" He said sternly.

"Yep." They all nodded and carried on doing what they were before Chad interrupted them.

"Sonny, I am leaving at lunch for about a hour, you will be okay here by yourself 'till I get back?"

"Yes, don't know what I could do." I smiled at him. "Thanks Chad." I said.

"It's okay, well I'm gonna shoot some scenes then I'll give you a tour of the studio." He offered.

"Please, I want to go and see So Random!" I said.

"As it's you, but otherwise I would never be seen over there." He strutted off.

"Scene 5, and ACTION!" Called the director, who was a girl.

I smiled the whole way though, actually enjoying what I was watching, but it was a little too dramatic for me. I have to say it was good, but I did laugh at how dramatic it really was.

"And CUT!" Screamed the director, whose name I had learned was Natasha. "Take 30 guys, and then back to set." She said.

Chad walked up to me.

"Ready for the tour?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Right, follow me." I followed him out of the big doors that house 'Mackenzie Falls' and we walked along the hallway.

"Whoa, this place is huge." I stared.

"Well, yeah." He said as we continued walking.

"Yikes." I pointed to the massive photo if some gladiators on the wall.

"Yep, this is the Gladiators set." He pointed around as I looked where his finger was going.

"Whoa." I said again.

"Yep this is the Meal or No Meal set." He said and walked straight past. Okay?

"This is the commissary, where we get lunch." I looked in. There was no-one in there.

"Hey Chad, why is no-one in there?" I asked.

"It's not open at break, only lunch, then again at 4pm."

"Oooh."

"Right, and now to the So Random set. We'll go to the Prop House first." I followed him along the halls some more until we came round a left hand turn and then to some big doors.

Chad opened them and walked in. There was a green sofa where the cast were sitting watching the telly. I smiled from behind Chad.

"Chad?" Nico asked confused, yes I know their names, I'm physically in love with the show.

"Chad?" Tawni and Grady asked in the same tone.

"What are you doing here, Chip Drama Pants?" Zora growled.

"Sorry Randoms, Sonny wanted to see you."

"Sonny?" They all asked.

"Sonny!" Tawni repeated and got up and ran over to me.

"Tawni, I've missed you how are you girl?" I asked as we hugged.

"Wait, you two know each other?" They all, including Chad asked.

"Yeah, we're cousins." We said.

"Sonny, why are you over here?" Tawni asked.

"Lucy isn't my Mum and I'm adopted, and they left me here to fend for myself." I said and broke down in tears again.

"Oh sweetie, and that means that I'm not actually your cousin then. I'm so sorry." She hugged me more.

"It's okay, I hate them, anyway, I walked out on them, my phone died, and I was walking around trying to find someone who would let me borrow a phone. I found Chad and now I'm living with him." I told her, Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad still had their mouths hanging open.

"Shut it, you'll catch flies." Tawni told them, their mouths sprang back to their normal position. I giggled though my tears and clung to Tawni.

"Thanks Tawn."I smiled at her.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you two are 'cousins'?" Chad asked.

"Well we always were told we were, but we're not." I said.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Nico said.

"Sonny, how's your?" She moved her hand up and down her chest, meaning my scar.

"It's healed if that's what you're on about."

"He hasn't done it again then." She said.

"He committed suicide Tawni."

"WHY!" She shouted.

"I don't know why, perhaps he felt bad about what he did, I don't know, but they pulled him from a car wreck, with a note telling everyone that he killed himself on purpose." I told her.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." She said again.

"Tawni, he did it 4 years ago. I'm over it." I said.

"Oh, he just got his licence then?" She asked.

"He didn't have one." I answered.

"Oh, and by the way HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY!" She screamed the last part.

"Thanks Tawn, but I'm getting older, not something to celebrate." I said glumly.

"Oh come on Sonny, lighten up." She nudged me.

"Ugh, Tawn, I have just lost my family, I had a horrible dream last night about the scar and I would rather crawl under a rock." I said, the boys were still staring in awe at our conversation.

"Sorry, Sonny I am sorry, erm, hey I know what I'll do, come one we are going shopping."

"Thanks Tawni, but Chad has already bought me everything I need." Tawni eyed Chad with a knowing look and he blushed.

"Oh, so what are you going to do then?" She asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know, but I want to stay here in LA, I like it here, it's nicer than England." I said.

"Oh okay, so do you want to live with me or Chip Drama Pants over there?" She pointed to Chad.

"Thanks Tawni, but I'm gonna stay with Chad." I told her.

"Okay, anyway, we're gonna rehearse, by Sonny, love you." She told me and gave me one last hug and went off. I waved to her.

"I love you too Tawni!" I yelled.

"Wow, I didn't know that she had a cousin." Chad said as we walked out of the Prop House.

"That's because you probably never asked her." I said following Chad who was leading the way back to Mackenzie Falls.

"True, so what is this about a scar then?" Chad asked, damn Tawni, she knew it was a sensitive subject.

"Erm, pass." I said again.

"Fine, but you will tell me eventually?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yes, I will."

"Wait, that is why you didn't want a bikini isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Okay, well come on I need to rehearse some more. What did you want for your birthday again?" He asked.

"I wanted a Mini." I said.

"Oh, okay."

We reached the set in about 5 minutes and Chad went straight over to rehearse. He is being so nice, no-one has ever been that nice to me before, people were kind to me but never that nice. I smiled and ran my hand up and down my scar, thinking of how I got it.

_**Flashback Sonny is 16**_

It was a cold winter night and I was walking home from Keara's house. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter and continued walking to home. The car's went past slowly afraid of skidding on the ice covered roads. I walked slowly so I wouldn't slip on the icy pavements. I reached the crossing and pushed the button. The cars started to slow down and finally came to a halt. I stepped cautiously into the road and continued to walk until I got to the other side.

I carried on walking until I got home. I walked up the frozen steps and knocked on the door.

"Sonny sweetie, I'm so glad you are home, you're going to need to babysit Mark for about 5 hours whilst we go to Dad's convention." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my coat from me.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Sonny, you're freezing, why didn't you get one of us to pick you up from Keara's?" She asked and pulled on her long black fuzzy coat.

"Sorry." I shrugged and went upstairs to check my email.

"Bye darling, Mark needs to be in bed at 10, latest." She called up the stairs.

"Bye Mum, have fun!" I called back down to her and heard the door close.

"Hey Sonny, can you do me some popcorn please?" Mark, my 10 year old brother asked.

"Sure, how much would you like?"

"This much." He ran over to my bed and tapped it, then ran off down the hall until he reached his bed. I giggled and threw him over my shoulder. Mark and I have an extremely good relationship. Actually our whole family does, there were no secrets what so ever. I smiled to myself and got the bag of pre popped popcorn out of the cupboard and poured it in a bowl.

"Here you go scamp." I gave him the bowl and turned the telly on for him.

"Thanks Sonny." He said though a mouthful of popcorn.

"It's okay, well I'm going upstairs to check my e-mail." I dashed up the stairs and reached my room. I opened the door and saw my boyfriend Luke sitting on my bed.

"Luke!" I ran up to him and kissed him. He pushed me off of him and laid me down on the bed, he crawled on top of me and kissed me fiercely. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and rolled it up, he held my hands above my head, I saw the silver object in his hand, he lowered it until...

_**End Flashback**_

"Sonny? Sonny? Hello anyone there?" Chad was waving his hand up and down in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking." I said snapping back into reality.

"Oh, 'kay, well you have been staring at the light for at least a hour not moving, I was getting worried."

"Aww, you care about me." I said and gave him a quick hug.

"It's okay, well I've got to go now, I should be back in about an hour or so." Chad gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Bye Chad!" I called and got up from the chair and went to the commissary.

**Chad's POV**

I looked at Sonny from where I was currently standing and saw her rubbing her hand up and down her stomach. She was staring up at the big light above the set. Her hand stopped moving and it also looked like had stopped breathing.

We went through the scenes as planned and everyone but Sonny laughed when Portlyn got water chucked over her. I was getting worried so I called 'Cut' and went over to her.

"Sonny? Sonny? Hello anyone there?" I asked and waved my hand up and down in front of her face, she seem un-phased by it.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking." She said when she realised that I was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, 'kay, well you have been staring at the light for at least a hour not moving, I was getting worried." What was she thinking about?

"Aww, you care about me." She cooed and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, well I've got to go now, I should be back in about an hour or so." When I was sure that no-one was looking I gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and left.

"Bye Chad!" I heard her call. I smiled and ran out of the studio to my car. I hopped and started the engine. I reversed out of my own special spot and left the studio. I drove to the nearest garage and parked the car. I jumped out and went to the reception.

"Hello Mr. Cooper, how may I help you today?" Amy asked, Amy was Dave, my cousins wife.

"Amy, how many times have I told you to call me Chad." I told her.

"Sorry Chad, I can't help it, you know that." She told me and gave me a hug which I returned.

"Dave told me all about Sonny. Poor thing, she must be devastated." She said.

"She is, but she doesn't show it, anyway it's her birthday and she wanted a car."

"Chad! How long is she going to live with you for?" Amy asked.

"Erm..."

"You like her don't you?" She said with a knowing smile.

"No!" I argued.

"Chad, I have known you since we were 11, I know that you like her." She told me.

"Ugh, fine I like her, happy?"

"Very, now what car did you have in mind?" Amy asked.

"Well she said that she wanted a Mini, but she also told me not to get her one." I looked down finding the newly re-tiled floor very interesting.

"Chad." She sighed. "What colour?"

"Well she likes black, but I want to get her a red one." I answered.

"'Kay, come on you." She pulled me out the back and pointed to the array of Minis' and BMWs that they had.

"This one." I walked straight up to a red Mini Cooper S. I smiled when I reached it and got in the front.

"Alrighty then, come cough up the dosh." She said.

"Okay." I got out of the car and we went to the reception so I could fill out all the papers.

"Chad, she will have to take a test so she can get her licence." Amy told me.

"I know, I'll bring her back tomorrow. Hey could you deliver the car to my house and put and sheet over it?" I asked hopeful.

"As it's you." She sighed.

"Thank you so much Amy, so how the bump coming along?" I asked looking at her slightly bloated stomach.

"He's fine." She rubbed her tummy and looked up at me.

"He's a he?" I asked.

"No, he's a she." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I said bluntly.

"So, when do you want it there for?" She asked.

"Erm, before 5." I checked my watch. 1:43pm, I need to get back.

"Amy, it was lovely to see you, I gotta go, bye!" I waved and walked out.

"Oi!" She came running after me.

"Ye-ah?" I asked and opened the door for my car.

"Money." She held out her hand.

"Ugh here." I gave her the card and she hurried back inside. She came out after 2 minutes and gave me back my credit card.

"Thanks Chad, see you soon!" She yelled and waved as left. I beeped the horn and started to drive back to the studio, happy with myself.

**Sonny's POV**

I reached the canteen and saw Tawni, Nico Grady and Zora. I went up to the cook behind the bar of food.

"What show are you on?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I'm visiting Mackenzie Falls." I said.

"Okay here you go." She handed me a burger and I left to sit with So Random!

"Hey guys can I sit with you?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah, 'course you can." Tawni said and patted the blue plastic seat next to her.

"Thanks Tawn." I sat next to her and bit into my burger.

"How come you get that, and we get this?" Grady asked me.

"Erm, I said that I was visiting Mackenzie Falls." I said after swallowing.

"Ugh, I hate Brenda, she is so nasty to us." Tawni slumped and moved the food around her plates.

"Erm, hey I'll see what I can do." I got up and went over to Brenda.

"Hello, could I have 4 burgers please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said dully and handed me the four burgers I asked for.

"Thanks." I walked back over to Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Thank you so much Sonny." Tawni did a happy dance and hugged me.

"Yeah thanks Sonny." The others chorused.

Chad then walked into the cafeteria and motioned for me to go to him.

"Excuse me." I apologised and went to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?" I asked when I reached him, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Erm, you know I said the guys are coming over tonight?"

"Yes, I remember." I told him. "Carry on." I urged.

"Well Skyler is staying the night, and he is gonna need your room." He told me.

"Okay, so I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Chad no, you will not sleep on the sofa in your own home, I will."

"Fine." He agreed.

"Fine." I shot back.

"Good!" He said louder.

"Good!" I yelled back.

"Fine!"

I collapsed on the floor and broke down in tears again. Everybody was still staring at us.

"Sonny, I am so sorry I forgot, come on." I felt myself being lifted up bridal style; I put my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. He put me down on something soft and I released my arms from his neck.

"I'm sorry Chad, I really am." I sniffled.

"No it's okay, it was my fault, I should have stopped after you said 'fine' back." He held me to him and rocked me slowly backwards and forwards. I broke away from his embrace and looked at the clock. 2:30pm. I sighed.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just that 20 years ago at this time I was born." I said.

"Oh, well happy official birthday." Chad said.

"Thanks. Now come on, you've got some scenes to shoot." I told him and wiped the tears, Chad stopped me and did it himself. I blushed and hugged him again.

"It's okay, now come on." We exited Chad's dressing room and went back to the set.

I watched them rehearse the last few scenes a couple of times then we were told we could go home.

"Sonny!" Chad called, I walked up to him, he was standing with Skyler, Ferguson and Devon. **(I know that Devon and Skyler are the same person, but in this they're not) **

"Ye-ah." I answered.

"The guys." He pointed to them.

"Right, so we going then." Skyler commented.

"Yep, come on, my car yup?" Chad said.

"Yeah, suits me." Devon said.

We all walked to Chad's Corvette, I got in the front after Skyler, Ferguson and Devon had got in the back. Chad got in the front next to me and started the engine. The drive home was one filled laughter and a happy atmosphere.

We drove up to the gates and Chad punched in the code and the gates opened. I noticed something under a sheet in the drive, it had a massive red bow on the top of it. We got out of the car and Chad lead us over to the covered thing.

"Sonny, pull the sheet off." He told me.

"'Kay." I went up to it and pulled the sheet off. I gasped.

"Happy 20th Birthday!" He shouted.

**Did you like it, please can you REVIEW for my sake, please and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks. May not be tomorrow, as I am busy, but here you go! ReViEw *Hands out gummy bears* thanks! :D**

**If there are any mistakes, I'M SORRY!, but I did read over it at least 5 times!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	6. Game, Ha You Lost!

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary:**** I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not and never will own SWAC! ~Sniffles~ Or any shows mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**** Game, Ha You Lost!**

**I go back to school tomorrow, so the updates may be slower than they already are, sorry.**

**Sonny's POV **

"Happy 20th Birthday!" He shouted.

"CHAD! You arse, I told you not to get me a birthday present!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry, but you're gonna be livin' here a while, you're gonna need something to get around in."

"Chad!" My face softened into a smile and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sonny, can't breathe." He said.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and pulled away.

"Nah, it's alright, come here." He pulled me back into the hug. I had silent tears rolling down my face as I looked at the brand new red Mini Cooper S in front of me.

"Whoa, I think he likes her, don't you?" I overheard Skyler saying to Devon and Ferguson.

"Yup totally." They both popped the 'P's.

"Come on you guys, last one to the game room is a rotten egg." Chad called. Devon and Ferguson bolted.

"Really Chad? Really?" I asked him whilst I wiped the tears.

"Yeah, seriously Chad?" Skyler came up behind us and put his arms around our shoulders.

"Erm, well yeah." He shrugged.

"Well in that case, see yah in there." Skyler ran off towards the house.

"Chad, why did you get me a car?"

"Because you are going to be living here for a while, and you need something to get around in, and you said you wanted one." He explained again.

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek again and hugged him.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Hmmm."

"Will you...Will...Will you be alright on the sofa?" He asked. I gave him a look; he didn't want to say that.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I've slept on the sofa at Keara's before." I assured him.

"Oh, talking of Keara, here." He handed me some plane tickets.

"Chad." I sighed. This really was the best birthday that I have ever had.

"Don't mention it." He said as we stepped inside.

"Thanks." I said. This has to be the best birthday, Lucy and Jake, my 'Mum and Dad' would never have done something like this for me, never ever. Hmmm, I wonder how they getting on? Why am I thinking of them? Sonny shut up. I slapped myself again.

"Sonny! Would you quit hitting yourself?" Chad told me and held my hand down by my side.

"Sorry." I mumbled, we had reached the game room and Skyler and Devon were playing a game of pool.

"Ha take that Skyler." Devon said and potted another ball. I giggled and stood next to Ferguson.

"Who's winning?" I asked casually.

"Currently Skyler, even though they have only been playing for about 10 minutes." He told me and folded his arms.

"You chaps want anything to drink?" Chad asked.

"Erm, I'll have water please." Devon said.

"Same." Ferguson answered.

"Orange please." Skyler asked.

"Sonny?" Chad asked me.

"Have you got any wine?" They all looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"The legal age is 21, you're 20." Skyler told me.

"Oh, sorry, it's 18 in England." I smiled sheepishly.

"Naaww man." Devon said.

"Well you only have a year left." I told him.

"Huh? What? Oh, I was talking about the pool." He answered.

"Oooh." I dragged out.

"Anyway, Sonny what would you like instead?" Chad asked a second time.

"Milk please."

"You like your milk don't you?" Chad said.

"Yeah, I do." I answered and picked up the cue that Devon was using.

"You're going down Monroe." Skyler said and potted another ball.

"Ha you wish."

"Skyler, she is very competitive." Chad warned, and went to get our drinks.

"Are you okay with me staying in your bed tonight?" Skyler asked me.

"Yeah, Chad offered me his bed." Their mouths dropped.

"What?" I asked again.

"Chad would never let someone sleep in his bed." Devon told me.

"Sorry, but let alone someone who he met two days ago." Ferguson finished.

"Maaan, he's got it bad." Skyler said, they bumped their fists together and laughed.

"Riiiight, oookay." I dragged out and noticed that Chad had walked back into the room.

"Here you guys go." He put the tray that held the drinks on the table and picked a glass of something that looked like apple juice up.

"Thanks mate." Ferguson took his water.

"Yep, thank you." Skyler snatched his Orange and Devon grabbed his water too.

"Thanks Chad." I took my milk and took a sip.

"It's okay." He said then laughed at me. I scowled at him.

"Hey, you have a milk moustache." Devon told me.

"I like it like that." I said and took another sip.

"I like her; she'll be a great wife." Skyler said. Chad did a spit take and I was covered in apple juice.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." He came up to me and tried to get the juice off.

"Chad, that's not going to work." I told him.

**Chad's POV **_**Italics **_**are Chad's mind.**

"I like her; she'll be a great wife." Skyler said. I did a spit take and Sonny was soaked in the juice that had come from my mouth. Who was he to say that she would be a good wife, she's gonna be my wife. Whoa wait WHAT! I don't like her. _Yes you do, you said yourself earlier, to Amy. _Hey, who said that? _Me. _Shut up me. _Never, Chad you like her, come on, you would never let anyone stay with you, let alone a girl who has just lost her family, Chad you bought her a car for heaven's sake. You wouldn't even get your Mum a hair brush, if she were still alive. _Oi, don't bring my Mum into this. _Sorry. _You will be.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." I dashed up to her and tried to get all the apple juice off her.

"Chad, that's not going to work." She told me and folded her arms.

"Sorry, go take a shower." I mumbled.

"Don't mind if I do." She walked from the room and I watched her go up the stairs.

"Dude, you really like her don't you?" Skyler asked me.

"Yeah." I sighed, without realising what I said.

"You met her Thursday." Devon said.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, poor thing." I told them, not really concentrating on what they were saying.

"Are you listening to us?" Ferguson asked.

"Noooo, sorry what did you say?" I asked and turned back to face them.

"Maaan, you have got it baaad." They chorused.

"Got what bad?" I asked, Chad! What a stupid question.

"You love Sonny." Skyler said.

"I do not love Sonny." I said, I just like her a lot, that's different to love, isn't it?

"Fine, whatever you say." Devon said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna check on Sonny. Make yourselves comfy, I'll be back in 10." I told them and left the room.

**Skyler's POV**

"10 says he asks her to be his girlfriend within three weeks."

"20." Devon asked.

"30." Ferguson put in

"You're on." I finished.

**Chad's POV**

I walked up the stairs to Sonny's room, I hope that she is okay, hang on, she got splashed with apple juice. Even so I carried on walking to her room. Completely forgetting to knock; I opened the door.

"Ahhh!" Sonny shouted. She turned around, she was only wearing a pair of pants, lacy ones, hmmm. I snapped my eyes shut, but not before I had seen the scar that graced her chest.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." She fumbled around the room to cover herself.

"You can open your eyes now." Her voice sounded angry.

"Sonny, I am sorry." I said once I had opened my eyes.

"Chad, why didn't you knock?" She asked me.

"Erm, I well, Sorry." I said again.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get dressed, then I'll meet you downstairs." She told me. I nodded and left the room.

I walked along the hall until I reached the stairs, I went down them and back into the game room.

"Whoa, Chad mate, you okay?" Skyler asked me.

"Ye-ah." I said slowly and mechanically walked to the gaming chairs.

"He is _not_ okay." I heard Devon say.

"What I miss?" Sonny entered the room and I looked straight at her chest. Snap out of it Chad. Ugh, I saw her almost naked 'bout 3 minutes ago, oh Christ. I left the room quickly and went upstairs.

**Sonny's POV**

"What I miss?" I asked when I entered the game room, still in slight shock from Chad seeing me almost naked. Chad looked towards my chest, crap, he would have seen my scar. He got up from the chair and left the room in a rush.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Devon, Skyler and Ferguson shrugged.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Ferguson said and set up the PS3.

10 minutes later Chad returned, he went over and stood behind Skyler who was currently beating Devon in the game they were playing.

"Chad, you okay?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the moving car in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, tomorrow as it is Sunday, I'm taking you to the garage so you can get a licence."

"Thanks Chad." I said.

"Here, come on your turn." Devon had lost against Skyler and I took his place. Chad moved from standing behind Skyler to behind me.

"50 bucks Sonny wins." Chad said.

"100, says I will." Skyler said.

"150." Chad argued.

"Seriously, you're betting on who wins?" I asked.

"Yeah, we always do on a Saturday. Skyler won $220 last week." Ferguson told me.

"Riiight. I'm in, I need money." I smirked.

"You haven't any money to bet though." Devon said.

"Yeah, but money bags over here does." I pointed behind me to where Chad was standing and he shot me a glare.

"Ha." I smirked again.

We had chosen to do a three lap race, as it would be over within 10 minutes, and I really wanted to race Chad again.

I had just started my last lap and was in first position, Skyler was in third, I mentally laughed at him as I took a right on the screen. I went around the course for the last time and finished.

"Ha, cough it up De Vane." Chad told Skyler and held out his hand.

"Ugh." Skyler reached into his pocket and pulled out some notes. He handed it to Chad who counted it.

"Thank you." Chad said.

"Ding-Dong." The doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Chad raced from the room.

"Well done Sonny, nobody has ever beaten Skyler before." Ferguson said.

"Thanks, I feel privileged." I smiled and got up from the seat.

Chad walked back into the room with a big rectangular box, and three smaller ones that had 'Pizza' written on them. He put them on the table and the lids to the pizza were torn off, literally.

"Animals much." I said.

"You'll get used to it." Chad told me.

"What's in that box?" I pointed to the larger rectangular box.

"Open it." He ordered, I sighed and went over to lift the lid off.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Sonny, Happy Birthday to you!" Chad started and the others joined in half way through.

In the box was a rectangle shaped cake that had 'Happy Birthday Sonny!' written on it in elegant script.

"Aww thanks Chad." I hugged him again.

"My pleasure." He handed me a knife. I looked at it and my eyes widened. I've been scared of knives ever since the accident, or rather the assault that was done on purpose.

"Sonny, you gonna take the knife?" Skyler nudged me. I shook my head.

"No." I said quietly.

"It's only a knife Sonny." Chad said.

"It's a knife." I stated the obvious and moved my hand up and down my chest. Chad caught on.

"Oh my gosh!" He almost shrieked.

"Ch-" I was cut off.

"That son of a bitch did that to you!" He yelled, and slammed the knife down on the table, I flinched, badly. I curled up on the floor.

"Chad, calm down dude." Skyler said.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Sorry Sonny, I didn't..." He trailed off.

"Chad it's okay." I assured him.

"Well, I cut it then." Chad picked the knife up and cut into the cake, he handed me a slice and I bit into it.

"Thanks Chad, this is great." I said.

"No, I didn't make it before you ask."

I giggle and looked at the clock. It was only 7pm.

"So how about another game of F1?" Ferguson asked.

"Me and Monroe." Chad said.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine, no I'll stop, sorry." He said again as we sat in the seats.

"What was with you collapsing on the floor at lunch Sonny?" Devon asked.

"Erm, can I tell you after this race please?" I asked.

"Sure sure." He said.

"Thanks."

Chad and I started the race, after 10 minutes of us battling around the course we came to the finish.

"Well done again Sonny." Skyler and I high fived and Chad grumbled something that none of us heard.

"Thanks, again." I smiled.

"So Sonny the 'fine, fine, good, good' thing?" Devon asked again.

"Yes, well I'll start from the beginning. I was on holiday here with my 'Mum, Dad and brother', it turns out that they are not my real family and I was adopted when I was four months old, and they had this plan that when I was 19 they would bring me here and leave me to fend for myself."

"Aren't parents the loveliest of things?" Ferguson said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, anyway, on the last day I had a fight with my 'Mum' it was a 'fine, fine, good, good' fight, we always had them. But other than screaming I hate you at her it was the last thing I said to her." I sighed, a couple of tears had rolled down my face as I thought about it. I wiped them away. "Sorry." I sniffed.

"It's okay, so how come you're living with this doofus?" Skyler asked me.

I giggled before continuing. "Well it was raining, as I'm sure you knew, but I kept asking for a phone to borrow, I had asked tons of people before I asked Chad, he very kindly let me borrow his phone, I called my 'Mum' hoping that she or my 'Dad' would come and pick me up. Then I found that I wasn't actually their daughter, so I screamed at her and cried some more."

"Sorry." Devon said.

"It's okay, so Chad asked me what had happened, I told him. He asked me to come home with him, so I did, but I really didn't care at that point if it was someone who wanted to rape me or anything, I had been out in the rain for ages. So Chad brought me here, and well, here I am." I finished.

"Sonny, I had no idea, I really am sorry." Ferguson said.

"It's fine, honestly." I glanced at the clock again. 9pm.

"Who's up for a game of Monopoly?" Chad asked.

"Me." We all shouted.

The next hour we played Monopoly, I normally don't play Monopoly, and now I know why. It's long and boring. After the boring hour, Ferguson had won, I came last. Figures.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Erm, what do you guys want to do?" Chad asked them.

"Well I'm beat, I'm gonna go home." Devon said.

"Right behind you." Ferguson said. They got up from the chairs and we all went out the front door. Chad would have to drive them to the studio as their cars were there. Skyler and I chose to stay at the house.

"See you two soon." Chad called. Skyler and I went back inside to watch the telly.

"So Sonny, had a nice birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, the best I have ever had." I told him.

"Well that's good to know. Hey, I think that Chad really likes you." He said.

"Oh." I pursed my lips.

"Sonny, he has never acted this way around a girl before, he has never brought any of his girlfriends or anyone here before, other than the guys." He told me.

"Okay, then, you sure he doesn't feel sorry for me?" I asked.

"Sonny, he wouldn't spend nearly $10,000 on someone, he bought you a car for god sake." He told me.

"He wouldn't of spent that much." I said, shocked.

"Sonny, he told me that he did, and he has other things planned."

"Like?"

"There is a premiere tomorrow night and he wants you to go with him."

"How do you know?"

"Chad tells me everything." He said.

"Oh, okay then." I was slightly speechless.

"Sonny, he is going to take you shopping again for a dress tomorrow." He told me.

"Oh, Chad, he can't do that." I said.

"Yeah, I told you he likes you, so erm, you sure you're gonna be okay me sleeping in your bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, sorry about the rubbish." I apologised.

"Right, I'm back!" Chad called from the hall.

"In here!" Skyler called back.

"'Kay, well I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, I left the room and got changed into my PJs and tidied my room a little and made it more presentable. I then did the same in the bathroom. I cleaned my teeth and took all my make-up off.

I went back downstairs. I walked into the sitting room and saw Chad and Skyler watching the American version of 'Britain's Got Talent'.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey, night." Skyler said and left the room.

"Goodnight." Both Chad and I said.

"So, Sonny, I don't want you to sleep down here." Chad told me again.

"Yes, Chad." I argued.

"Please for me, sleep upstairs."

"Ugh, fine." I gave in.

"Come on." We went upstairs and went into Chad's room.

"Make yourself comfy." He said and went into the bathroom.

"Thanks." I crawled into the soft confines of the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

Chad came from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, I rolled onto my side and saw him in a pair of sweats and that was it. I let my eyes travel up and down his body, careful not to drool. I failed.

"Sonny, your lip." Chad pointed to his lip and I blushed and wiped my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay, you be alright up here?"

"Chad, can you stay with me, I'm scared."

"What off?" He asked gently.

"Having a bad dream, I do most nights." I confessed.

"What about?" He asked.

"About my scar." I said.

"Okay." Chad clambered into the bed next to me, he curled up to me and I feel into a peaceful slumber.

**Hello, friends and friends not yet made! Like I said I go back to school Friday, do the updates will be slower than the already are, I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! And I should have Ch. 7 up on Sunday, please?**

**If there are any mistakes, I'M SORRY! But I find that I read it, and read it and I never find much, then I put it on the website, and I find loads! So Sorry if there are any.**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	7. Shopping, Again

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary:**** I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not and never will own SWAC! And the drink, but not the stuff that goes in it!**

**Chapter 7:**** Shopping, Again**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy, with nothing much, but my Dad the &$*("% that he is will not allow me on the laptop after 8pm, so anyway here you go! READ **_**AND REVIEW! PLEASE**_

**You don't have to read this, all I did was change the name of the film!**_**  
**_

**Sonny's POV **

"Okay." Chad clambered into the bed next to me, he curled up to me and I feel into a peaceful slumber.

I woke at around 3am and turned to my right slightly, Chad was laying there, eyes wide open, tracing patterns on my arm. I smiled to myself and turned around to face him completely.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said sleepily.

"So?" I asked.

"Sonny, I am sorry about earlier with the knife and such..." He trailed off again.

"Chad, I told you it's fine. But how did you know that he did that to me?" I asked.

"When you were talking to Blondie earlier, I sort of figured it out. I'm sorry Sonny." He said.

"Chad, I told you it's okay. Luke's dead now anyway." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Who's Luke?"

"Luke was my boyfriend, he gave me the scar." I said.

"How?" Came his immediate reply.

"Erm, it was the middle of Winter and I was walking back from Keara's house. 'Mum and Dad' were going out so I had to babysit Mark."

"Mark?"

"My 'Brother'." I said.

"Oh, carry on." He begged.

"Erm, okay. I got back and 'Mum and Dad' left, Mark asked me to do him some popcorn." I smiled remembering Mark running from one end of the hall to the other. "I went back upstairs to check my email and Luke was sitting on my bed. I ran up to him and kissed him, he rolled me on to my back and crawled on top of me. The first thing I thought was that I was going to lose my virginity, but then he grabbed my arms above my head and rolled my shirt up."

"Shh Sonny, don't cry." Chad soothed.

"He took the knife and ran it down my chest. Then he did a bunk, they found him the next morning in a car, dead." I cried harder.

"What happened then Sonny?"

"I screamed and Mark came running up the stairs, I told him to ring 999. I couldn't sit up properly the pain was unbearable. He phoned 999 and handed the phone to me, I spoke to them and then they took me away. I was stitched up then I was allowed how a week after."

"How much damage did he do?" Chad asked cradling me in his arms.

"They had to sew my stomach up and make sure that no other vital organs were damaged, then they just stitched up my chest." I said.

"What about Luke?"

"He died, he killed himself." I said again.

"You said about a note." Chad prompted.

"Yeah, the note said, and I quote '_To whoever will read this. I am not sorry for what I did, I did it on purpose. It was meant to hurt you, and if it didn't then I am sorry. Sonny, I did it because you didn't love me, I loved you Sonny, but you never returned it. I'm glad for what I did, but I could not live with the fact that I had hurt you so I'm going to kill myself. Sonny I lo-_' It stopped there because they reckon he was writing it whilst driving." I said.

"You remembered it?"

"Yeah, I cried over it for weeks and weeks, I did love him. Luke would never have done that, he was so down to earth and cared too much for me and the others around him. It later turned out that Luke's Dad was a bad influence on him and tricked him into taking drugs, and he happened to be under the influence whilst he stabbed me, and then killed himself." I said starting to cry more; the more I thought of it the more I remembered my love for him.

"Sonny calm down, please I'm sorry." Chad comforted me.

"Chad don't worry, honestly I'm over it, it's just the remembering it. That's all." I assured him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Chad I promise." I confirmed.

"Okay, night Sonshine." Chad mumbled, Sonshine? I smiled and closed my eyes and managed to get to sleep.

I awoke with Chad's arms still wrapped around my waist, he was snoring gently and I silently giggled. **(A/N, is that possible?) **I curled back into Chad's embrace when I realised that is was only half past 6. I laid there with my eyes open think off everything that I had been through. Chad has said that I don't seem too affected by it. I wonder why? I always had a really good relationship with them all and _did_ I love them. Emphasis on the '_did'. _

I sighed and noticed that Chad had woken as well.

"Morning, sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes thank you, no bad dreams. You?"

"Yeah, I slept fine thanks. Skyler isn't a morning person so I'm sorry if he tries anything." Chad pre-apologised.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'm gonna have a shower, can I use yours?" I asked, I assumed that Skyler would still be asleep.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Chad." I kissed his cheek again and went to have a shower. I walked into his bathroom and looked around; it was identical to mine, except the walls had a blue-ish tinge to them. I got out of my PJs and turned on the hot water; I stepped into the shower and washed myself. I used Chad's shampoo and conditioner, seriously what boy uses conditioner?

I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower, then I realised that I had no clothes and Skyler was in my room asleep still. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body under my arms. I walked from Chad's bathroom; I padded cautiously past the bed for fear of Chad seeing me, yes I had a towel wrapped around me, but still! I opened the door and crossed the hall and carefully opened my bedroom door. Sprawled out on the bed, head where my feet usually are and duvet on the floor and well, looking a complete mess was Chad's best mate: Skyler.

I laughed under my breath and went to the chest of drawer, where I had now put my clothes. I pulled out the dark flared jeans, one of the strappy shirts, a yellow, and my underwear. Wow, am I glad Chad made me buy strapless bras! I grabbed my golden dolly shoes and the heels Chad bought me. What? He said he would teach me.

I went into my bathroom and quietly got dressed; when I had I grabbed my make-up and hairbrush and went back to Chad's room. I could hear the shower running and guessed that was where he was. I walked over to the floor length mirror and found a hair dryer. What boy has a hair dryer? I plugged it in and dried my hair until it was almost fully dry. I slapped on my make-up; then I realised I left the heels in my room. Damn, I switched off the hair dryer at the wall and went back into my room to get them.

Skyler had shifted his position and his head was hanging off the left hand side of the bed. I shot him a weird look, glad he couldn't see me; I picked up the shoes from the floor and grabbed my phone and the laptop Chad had bought me.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and started the decent downstairs, not very far, but still. I went into the sitting room and plugged my new laptop in, I hadn't used it yet. I took it carefully from the box and pulled the plastic covering from it. I looked at the design on the front. It was white like I asked with black swirly patterns covering it, and in the bottom right-hand corner was 'Sonny' written in elegant script and it linked in with the swirly patterns. I sighed and pushed the lid up. **(A/N, I'm not sure what to say, see, you could pull the top up, or what?) **

I turned it on and waited for it to load. When it finally had I created my account and logged in. I let it go through the stuff it had to, and went straight to the internet. First things, log into my account I have in England. I smiled when it worked. I honestly thought that it wouldn't. I clasped my hands together and checked the news, not much, '_Residents in Plymouth have called for the council to remove huge trees from a neighbour's front garden.' _**(A/N, I'm not making that up, it was on the news, on the internet!) **Seriously, who grows two trees 35ft tall in their front garden? I watched the video for it and checked to see if there was any news on me. There was, and a lot of it.

"Girl, 19, who was on holiday in LA when tragedy struck the family, has emerged. Allison 'Sonny' Kate Monroe." I read aloud to myself. I looked at the pictures; they used my school photo from year 11 for crying out loud! I hadn't learnt the wonders of eyelash curlers then. Okay, they aren't that much, but in photos they make a hell of a difference.

"A young woman who has been identified as Allison 'Sonny' Kate Monroe, has died whilst on a family holiday in America. The family and friends are distraught. However, her best friend, Keara, seems to be okay with the death and is coping throughout this tough time." Well yeah! Keara knows I'm alive. Keara, that reminds me. I grabbed my phone and put in Keara's number.

"Hello?" She asked in a very happy manner.

"Hey Keara, I've got good news." I said.

"SAME! But you go first." She screamed down the phone.

"Chad gave me tickets for you to come over here." I said, almost jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny! I bloody love you!" She shouted.

"Glad to hear that I'm loved by someone." I said slightly sadly.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry, but listen." She sounded eager to tell me what was happening.

"Well, go on then." I urged.

"You know Dan, my boyfriend for 5 years?" She said.

"Oh god, you didn't split up did you?" I asked worried. Then I scrapped that though, why would she be ecstatic over that?

"NO! Far from it, HE PROPOSED!" She screamed her head off; I had to hold the phone from my ear.

"No way! Keara, I'm so happy for you! When?" I asked.

"Not until we're both 24." She said.

"That's like 3 years!"

"Way to go Captain Obvious." She stated. I smiled, typical Keara.

"Thanks, anyway CONGRATULATIONS!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Sonny, when are the tickets for?" Keara asked.

"Erm..." I checked the date on the tickets that were in my hand. "In a week." I said when I found it.

"Great, Heathrow to LAX, yup?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay then. See you in a week, love you Sonny." She said.

"Bye Keara, ooh does Dan know that I am alive?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" She asked; from the tone of voice she was using you could tell that she was worried about my reply.

"Yes, as long as he doesn't tell anyone." I confirmed.

"Thanks Sonny, bye love you, again." Keara said.

"Love you too, Keara, bye. Love to you all." I made a kiss sound and hung up the phone.

"Mornin', who was that? And I heard shouting, has anything happened?" I jumped. I turned around to see Chad leaning against the arch that separated the sitting room and kitchen.

"Moring to you too, sorry you made me jump. And yeah, everything is fine. I was talking to Keara, she is getting married and I told her about the plane tickets. Chad, Thanks so much." I walked towards him and snaked my thin arms around his torso and lent my head on his chest. I felt his hand come around and hold me to him; he rested his chin on my head.

"It's okay Sonny. How many times to I have to tell you?" He asked.

"Thanks, but it's still a bit of a shock you know? Just suddenly moving in with a Hollywood actor and everything." I said and released myself from his clutches.

"Oh." He sighed for a brief moment then continued. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Erm, waffles?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep, did you happen to notice if Skyler is up yet?"

"Erm, pass?" I said, it came out more like a question.

"Nah, never mind come on, what would you like on your waffle?"

"Just syrup please." I answered and sat down at the bar again.

"One syrup waffle coming up." Chad said in a professional voice. I giggled.

"Chad, where are the glasses?" I asked, he was currently slaving over a bowl mixing all the ingredients together.

"Up there." He pointed to a cupboard above his head.

"Duck." Chad moved his head down so I could open the cupboard and get three glasses out without hitting his head.

"Thanks Sonny." Chad said randomly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Erm, well I dunno, just being here, I like it. It's nice knowing that I'm not all alone." He explained.

"Oh, well, it's my pleasure." I smiled warmly and went hunting through the cupboards and fridge until I found the liquids I would use to make Chad, Skyler and myself a _'Sonny Shake'_. **(A/N, that's mine, you can't use it!)**

I poured the right amount of Apple juice and Ribena into the glasses and glanced over at Chad who had a confused look on his face.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked.

"Nah ah, not saying, you'll find out in a bit." I smiled deviously at him and poured some water over the juices until it was ¾ full. The last bit I filled up with Lemon Barley Water, and voila. Done.

"What's this?" Came Skyler's sleepy voice from the doorway.

"You tell me." Chad answered.

"It's a _'Sonny Shake'_."I smiled, please with my creation, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Erm, is it safe to drink?" They both asked.

"Guys!" I shouted. "It's a drink, try it, ooh, you can have ice as well." I said; took a glass and took a sip of it.

"If you say so." Chad picked up a glass and took a sip.

"Sonny? You sure?"

"Skyler, if I tell you what's in it will you drink it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Take a sip and I'll tell you." I said.

"Ugh, fine." He picked up the glass and unsure about it, but finally taking a swig.

"Sonny, this is really nice!" Chad exclaimed.

"I told you so." I said knowingly.

"Right, devil, what's in it?" Skyler asked.

"Water, Ribena, Apple juice and Lemon Barley Water." I said simply. **(A/N, if you can, try it. It's great even in the winter!)**

"Oh, well it's nice Sonny." Chad said.

"Why thank you." Chad had now finished our waffles and put them in front of us.

"Thanks." We both said and Chad sat down. I picked up the knife and fork and dug into the sweet goodness of it.

"So, Sonny I have a premiere tonight, and I'd like you do be my date for it." Chad said with no hesitation. Skyler did a spit take and pulled out his phone. Still in shock I stared at Skyler and watched what he was doing. He put the phone to his ear. After a little bit Skyler spoke.

"Cough it up, he asked her." Skyler said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Chad asked.

"Ferguson, Devon and I betted that you would ask her out in a week." He said.

"Oookaaay." Ii dragged out, blushing slightly and continued eating my waffle.

"So, will you Sonny?" Chad asked again, I could of sworn it sounded like he was desperate.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed.

"Great." He said and he picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Right, are we going now?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah." Chad answered.

"Hang on." I left the room and rushed up the stairs. I entered my room and saw that Skyler had left it in a tidy state. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth.

I came back downstairs and met the guys in the hall in deep conversation.

"Right, ready?" Chad asked when they had finished their conversation about cars.

"Yeah." I answered and we walked out the door. Chad opened the garage and he grabbed the keys to the corvette. We got in and Chad drove us to the same mall we came to when Chad bought me everything he could possibly think off.

"Right, any colour in particular?" I asked.

"Erm, well I'm wearing black so, anything." He said.

"Okay then." I said. "Where to first?"

"Well all Chad needs is to get you a dress, right?" Skyler said.

"Yeah, that's it I think." He answered. "You don't need anything do you Sonny?"

"Nope, not that I know of." I smiled as we went into a very expensive dress shop.

"I like this one." Skyler had immediately gone over to a rack of bright, Barbie pink ball gowns.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Skyler cowered at my outburst.

"Sorry, I hate the colour pink." I said shyly.

"It's okay, I didn't know, so what colour do you want then?"

"Erm, I really don't mind, as long as it is _not_ pink." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Sonny what about this one?" Chad asked. He handed me a long deep red dress a simple yet nice dress. I smiled at it and went to try it on.

Why am I trying dresses on? I have worn one once, my prom, back when I was 16, just after I had my scar, so I didn't do much dancing, it hurt too much. I went into the dressing room and shut the door. **(A/N, does anybody else hate the ones when they have curtains?) **Glad that there wasn't a curtain I got undressed. I pulled the slip on dress over my head and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. No. No, was the simple answer to this dress, it was horrible, the colour didn't suit me, and it showed my hips, which I hate.

"Sonny! You in here?" Chad called out.

"Yeah, in this one." I stuck my foot out from under the door.

"Can I see the red one please?" He asked.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

"Well, yeah it would be nice." He answered.

"Tough, I want it to be a surprise." I said.

"Fine." Chad huffed. "Anyway, I have 4 more out here for you to try." He said.

"Okay, hang on." I slipped off the red dress and quickly threw my clothes on. I opened the door and saw Chad standing there. He handed me the dresses, I thanked him and closed the door.

I got undressed again and put on the first dress, it was a pale yellow chiffon dress and came to my mid calf. Nope, I didn't like the colour. Next was a small black tight dress, again, no to tight. The last was a bright purple dress with no straps and came to just above my knee, there was a strap that was the same colour and a fan shape coming from it. **(On my profile)**

This was the one, this one, yes this one I was sure of it, I loved this one, it was gorgeous, being the one who normally doesn't go for dresses usually, it was strange saying that. I put the dresses back on the hangers and got dressed. I unlocked the door and put the dresses that I wouldn't need on the rail and went out to meet Chad and Skyler.

I reached the front of the shop and saw a crowd of screaming girls. What was going on here? Skyler was standing to the side and I went over to meet him.

"What happened?" I asked staring at the accumulating crowd in front of us.

"Chad's in there." He said flatly.

"Anyway to get him out?" I asked.

"Scream that Zac Efron is over there." Skyler pointed behind him.

"Okay, then I'll do just that. OMG IS THAT ZAC EFRON!" I screamed.

"What! WHERE!" They all screamed, I pointed behind me, or rather now in front of my and the girls raced off.

"Wow, thanks Sonny." I went over and held my hand out to Chad who gladly took it and I lifted him up.

"It's okay, I'd like this one please." I said and handed him the dress.

"That's a nice colour." Chad said and went over to the till.

I smiled at him and disappeared for a second, I hated seeing how much Chad would spend on me.

"Right, that's done, you can wear the shoes I bought you the other day." Chad said as we left the store.

"Thanks Chad." I said and got in his car.

"Sonny, I've told you. It's fine, really." He assured me and we left the car park. We reached home in half a hour and the time was 11am.

"So...?" Chad asked as we got from the car.

"Erm, what film is the premiere for?"

"_Beware of Blood_." Chad said simply.

"Oh, so who's in it?" I asked.

"Erm, Zac Efron." Chad shuddered. "Keria Knightly, erm, I dunno, I didn't pay attention." Chad shrugged and went to the sitting room.

"Well, how about some early lunch?" Skyler said.

**Hello friends! Sorry I had to end there, but I'm tired and I have homework, but I WILL update before Sunday this time, I'm sorry.**

**If there are any mistakes, I'M SORRY! But I find that I read it, and read it and I never find much, then I put it on the website, and I find loads! So Sorry if there are any.**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	8. Shocks, Tests and Whoa!

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary:**** I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not and never will own SWAC! **

**Chapter 8:**** Shocks, Tests and Whoa! **

**There was some confusion in the last chapter, mainly my brother who noticed it, Chad and Sonny ARE NOT dating; he just asked her to the premiere. **

**Alright, alright I get it, it's Monday a day late, but at least you've got it, no be good and read, and stop harassing me!**

**READ **_**AND REVIEW! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!**_

**Sonny's POV **

"Well, how about some early lunch?" Skyler said.

"Suits me." Chad agreed.

"Chad?"

"Yeah Sonny." He replied.

"When are we going to this premiere?" I asked. He checked his watch and stuck his tongue into the side of his mouth; it looked like he was thinking.

"Erm, it starts at 7pm, so we'll leave about 5ish. It's gonna take about 2 hours to get there" He replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said. Whoa, where is this party?

"What would you two like for lunch then? I'm cooking." Skyler said.

"Heaven help us." Chad mumbled under his breath. I stifled a giggle and went to sit down.

"Erm, pasta?" I asked hopefully, I hadn't had pasta in ages and I missed it.

"Yep." Skyler agreed and went around the kitchen trying to find all the ingredients that he would need.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"After lunch, is it alright if I take you to get your licence, Amy said you couldn't drive without one over here."

"Oh, okay. Who's Amy?"

"You remember Dave?" Chad asked.

"Yes." I answered, Dave was Chad's cousin.

"He is Amy's husband."

"Oh, that makes sense, thanks again Chad." I grinned.

"It's okay." He said.

"Sonny, could you get the mats and cutlery, please." Skyler asked whilst he stirred in some tomatoes with the pasta.

"Sure." I smiled at him and laid the table.

"Oh, Sonny this came for you this morning." Chad said once I had sat down. I stared at the brown paper wrapped package, and sure enough on the front was Chad's address, but with my name. How did they know where I was living?

I looked at the writing closer and I immediately recognized it, I small tear escaped my eye.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Hmm." I sniffled and wiped the tear.

"You okay?" He asked and rubbed my back.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said quietly. I opened the package and looked at the cardboard box that previously had held wine glasses; 'wine glasses' was printed on the top. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the pencil pot in the corner and cut the tape. I lifted the sides and looked at the two smaller boxers on the inside. Both had 'Sonny' written on them in elegant script. I recognized the writing as the same on the top of the pink box. I carefully undid the paler pink bow and opened it. Inside was yet another two boxes, I opened it, and inside was a necklace. I let more tears fall as I recognized it, it was the 'Best' part of Keara's and my necklace we had, had since nursery. It was made of plastic and had a half a sun on it, Keara's had the moon. Chad looked at it with widened eyes.

"Sonny, who gave you a plastic necklace?"

"It's from Keara, I left it at home when I came here for my holiday." I sighed and put it around my wrist as it would now not fit my neck.

"So Keara gave them to you?"

"Yeah, there is a note." I lifted the piece of paper and read it aloud to Chad and Skyler.

"'_Sonny, HAPPY 20__th__ BIRTHDAY! Sorry I can't be over in America with you, and I am so sorry, I can't wait to see you on Saturday. You are probably wondering how I got Chad's address, well Tawni phoned me and said, you know the bond we had. We're practically sisters. Anyway, if you haven't opened the presents yet I hope you like 'em, but I will not tell you who the blue one is from. Ha you love me really. Don't you? Yes, I knew you did. Ahem, sorry. Hope you like them and I hope to see you soon. LOVE YAH!'_"

I giggled and went for the other box from Keara.

"She's lively." Chad stated to no-one in particular.

I opened the other box, inside was a matching pair of earrings and necklace, they were both 3D silver hearts. I smiled and then I went for the blue box, it was smaller than the one from Keara, but I immediately knew the writing on it.

Uh oh.

"Sonny! You okay, you've gone white." Skyler said; in shock.

"Ye-ah." I said slowly, unsure about myself. This was not good, this was seriously was not good, no no no no.

"Sonny?" Chad said sterlnly.

"Sorry, I recognize the writing and it's not good news." I said.

"Is it your 'parents'?"

"No."

"Then whose?" Skyler questioned.

"No." I said again and took off the wrapping paper. Inside was a folded note. I unravelled it.

'_Sonny, so 20 eh, the big 2-0. I gave this to Keara on your 13__th__ birthday, saying to her that if I was never there for your 20__th__ she would give it to you. (And if we are still going out) And I hope she has, and if Keara did, then I guess it means then I'm dead or just not there, which I guess means I'm dead. Sonny, I love you. And first off, this would be easier A: if I said it to you, and B: if I was still with you. Sonny, you have made me the happiest man alive for 3 years, but if I'm still alive and we haven't broken up, then 10 years. So what? I'm 13, but I'm saying this as my 20 year old self._

_Sonny, will you marry me?_

_Luke xxx'_

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked. I dove for the small box and opened it. Inside was the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. Tears of mixed emotions poured down my face and into my lace, staining my cheeks along the way. Emotions of anger, guilt, happiness, sadness and pure hatred washed over me. He bought that for me?

"Sonny?" Chad asked again.

"Yeah." I said shakily.

"You sure you are okay?"

"No, Luke, he pr...prop...proposed." I blubbered.

"Sonny, he's dead." Chad said and enveloped my in his warm arms.

"I know, but look." I shoved the note written by a 13 year old Luke into Chad's hands and continued sobbing into his chest.

"Sonny." Chad sighed quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Chad, you can't do anything about it, I can't marry him, he's dead." I stated and wiped the tears from my face, but still was being hugged by Chad.

"He loved you Sonny, he really did, you'd been dating since you were 10, my god Sonny, Luke bloody loved you." Chad said, getting louder.

"Chad, I'm here, not two miles away." I told him.

"Sorry, what are you going to do with the ring?"

"Erm, I'll put it around the silver chain that you bought me." I smiled, at least I'll always have it with me.

"Okay."

"Guys, lunch." Skyler said.

"Thanks." Chad said.

I ran off upstairs to get my silver chain and put the ring on it, oh my god! I can't believe it, Luke proposed, he was thirteen for goodness sake, wow!

**Chad's POV**

I watched as Sonny read over the note carefully, the whole time pulling faces.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, Sonny went straight for the small box and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and I watched tears pour down her perfect face. Wait! WHAT!

"Sonny?" I asked after regaining my thoughts.

"Yeah." She said; she was shaking slightly and it worried me.

"You sure you are okay?" I asked.

"No, Luke, he pr...prop...proposed." I blubbered. What? Luke's dead, how could he propose?

"Sonny, he's dead." I told her and held my arms out for her, she moved into them I and I kept her close. Uh oh, sparks, was this normal? Okay, so what? I have these feelings for her, strong feelings let me tell you.

"I know, but look." She forced the crumpled piece of paper into my hands and I read over it. She continued to cry into me and I rubbed the hand I was not using to hold the paper up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"Sonny." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Chad, you can't do anything about it, I can't marry him, he's dead." She told me and I pulled her back to me and hugged her.

"He loved you Sonny, he really did, you'd been dating since you were 10, my god Sonny, Luke bloody loved you." I said, jealously rising, resulting in my voice getting louder.

"Chad, I'm here, not two miles away."

"Sorry, what are you going to do with the ring?" I asked, I glanced at it, it really was a beautiful ring, no way could I top that, again, WHAT?

"Erm, I'll put it around the silver chain that you bought me." She smiled warmly at me, stupid cute.

"Okay."

"Guys, lunch." Skyler said.

"Thanks." I said.

Sonny ran off upstairs to go and do something, of which I don't know.

"What was that about?" Skyler asked as he put a plate of steaming pasta and sauce in front of me, and one for Sonny when she gets back.

"Luke proposed."

"Then why is she crying?" Skyler asked and took a bite of his pasta.

"He's dead." I said simply.

"Ooooh, okay then." Skyler dragged out.

"He wrote it when he was 13." I said, not really expecting an answer, but I got one.

"I know." Sonny had appeared in the doorway, her tear stained face gone and a new layer of make-up on, not that she needed it; and the necklace with the ring on it.

She sat down opposite me, next to Skyler and tucked into her food.

"This is good." She said through a mouthful of food.

"Seriously?" Both Skyler and I asked, mine was a little more shock than anything, but I have to admit, it was nicer than the normal stuff Skyler cooks.

"Yeah." Sonny said. We finished the meal in silence, then I was going to take Sonny to get her licence.

"Ready? Let's go." I said. "Skyler, we'll catch you later." Skyler was staying at my house whilst I took Sonny to get her licence.

I drove Sonny to the garage in the Mini I bought her. We arrived in about 20 minutes, normally it would take 15, but as there was traffic...

"Right, here we are." I said and go out the car.

"Thanks Chad."

"Sonny, do you have 'thanks' disease?" I asked.

"What the fu-" She gave me a weird look, then I cut her off.

"Fudge, you keep saying thanks, I know it's kinda annoying." I told her politely, I reached for her hand and we walked into the garage.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Aha, Mr. Cooper." Sonny giggled. I shot her a look. She went quite and looked at her battered up converse, even though I bought her goodness knows how many.

"Chad." I corrected Amy, again.

"Chad, I assume as you are here to get Sonny her licence?"

"You assume correctly." Sonny piped up.

"Well this way then." Amy lead us off into the back of the shop. "Right, first, you don't by any chance have the licence you were issued with in England with you, do you?" Amy asked a sitting Sonny.

"Nope." Sonny popped the 'P'.

"Okay, well first you will have to this theory test." She handed Sonny a booklet and told her she had an hour to do it. **(A/N, I don't know if it is the same in America as England, but what the hey!)**

"Good luck." I wished her as Amy and I stepped outside.

"Spill." Amy said as soon as the door closed.

"Spill what? I don't know what you are talking about." I said and folded my arms and parted my feet a little.

"Chaaad" She whined.

"Aaaamy." I copied her.

"Ugh, you like her, I know that you do, are you taking her to this premiere tonight?"

"Yeah." I answered truthfully.

"Good, ask her out then." Amy ordered.

"WHAT! NO!" I yelled.

"Yes, Chad you like her, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you." Amy argued.

"I do not. And how do you know she likes me?" Please say she does, I mentally crossed my fingers and bit my tongue.

"Chad, she would not hold hands with you, and, I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Amy, Amy pfft." I said, stuck for words.

"Chad, Chad pfft nothing, you will ask her tonight, and she will say yes."

"And if she doesn't? Ha, ever thought of that?" I stand my ground.

"She will, I know it. Right the hour is up, we'll see how she did." Amy opened the door and I followed her in.

"Here you go Amy." Sonny handed Amy the booklet and she read through it.

"Well, this is outstanding, Sonny, you've done better than this doofus, and his was the best I've seen in 5 years of working her. I don't think you'll need to do the practical." Amy told her, beaming.

"Congrats Sonny." Sonny smiled at me, then I notice that there is some sort of lust or something in her eyes, her chocolate swirly pools that she has for eyes, wow, it's so easy to get lost in them.

"Ahem." Amy cleared her throat and gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I mouthed back and shrugged.

"Well done Sonny, if you'll come with me please. Chad wait here."

"I'm not Millie."

"Millie?"

"Our dog." Amy told Sonny. Her lips formed a 'O' shape, wow she has nice plump pink lips, they look so kissable, I think I'm falling for her, yep, falling for her, and hard.

"Sonny." She followed Amy into another back room, where she would have her picture taken.

Poor Sonny, poor Sonny is all I can say, I really feel for her, I know I've said it, but still.

10 minutes later Sonny appeared with a card.

"Well?" I asked.

"I can drive." She jumped around happily and kissed my cheek, I felt myself blush.

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny." I followed Amy into another room and she closed the door.

"Chad loves you." She came right out and said it.

"What? No." I said.

"Yes. Smile." I smiled; she took the photo of me. That was quick.

"Thanks."

"Chad is gonna ask you out tonight at this premiere."

"No he won't." I argued.

"He will, don't let him down."

"Okay." I sighed and opened the door.

"Thanks Sonny."

"I can drive!" I jumped around and flung myself into Chad's arms. I kissed his cheek, I saw him blush, then I did.

"Come on." Chad took my hand again and we left.

"BYE AMY!" I called over my shoulder. "And thanks." I said as we left.

"Well done Sonny."

"Thanks, can I drive home?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, it's your car." I grinned like a Cheshire cat and got into the cherry red Mini. Woah, it's weird sitting this side.

I buckled myself in and I drove us home. It took about 50 minutes, due to me messing up changing gear, A: I don't normally sit this side and having the gear stick on my right hand side was different, and B: I got lost.

"You better still have gas in there." Chad stated.

"Gas?"

"Petrol." Chad explained.

"Sonny, you idiot." I slapped myself again.

"So what time is it then?" I asked. Sonny glanced at her watch.

"Half two." She answered.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready for this premiere."

"'Kay." Sonny scurried off inside and went up the stairs. Well it is in 2 and a half hours.

**Sonny's POV**

I reached my room and locked the door, Skyler had taken all his stuff out and there was only my stuff in here now. I got undressed and got in the shower. I washed myself and shaved my legs and underarms, making sure I was perfect for this premiere. I used all the different types of body wash there was and I deemed myself clean.

I got out and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around me and went straight to the hairdryer that was already in here. I dried my hair slowly so that it would dry straight. I then notice a set of curlers on the side. YES! I smiled and continued to dry my hair.

Once that was done I put on the dress Chad had kindly bought me earlier today, it was gorgeous, I loved it, and thank the lord it didn't show any part of my scar. I put on foundation, then my eye shadow, purple to match my dress. I put on the eyeliner and then mascara. I added a pair of silver dangly earring Chad had also bought for me, and put the hearts Keara had given me for my birthday in my second holes, I also changed the upper ear stud to and pale purple small gemstone.

I curled my hair into small ringlets, it made me look older and my hair was shortened by about ¾. Happy with my hair I put on my necklace with the engagement ring on. I checked myself in the mirror. I had 45 minutes until we left. I carefully painted my nails black; it was the only colour I had. I waited for them to dry and added some hairspray that I also found in my room. Now for the shoes, uh oh.

I put them on, carefully so I didn't smudge the semi dry nail varnish. I strapped them up and went for a small walk around my room. Heel toe, heel toe, heel toe. I counted to myself as I walked, okay so technically not counting. But what the hey!

I eventually got the hang of it, it's really not that hard. They were only 2 inches, the ones I wore for prom were half an inch, and I still managed to fall over! I added a small silver bracelet and checked myself in the mirror once more before I left my room.

I stepped cautiously along the hall and hear Chad and Skyler talking at the bottom of the stairs. I stepped down the first step and the boys looked at me.

"Fuck!"

**OooooO lol, sorry for the language, :D I hate that word and I rarely use it, but it called for it!**

**Anyway, sorry it's a day late, I had a case study to do, I finished it, then I found out it's not needed until Christmas! Oh well, at least it's out of the way!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**OoO, and I suggest that you check out **_**minilikescoffee's **_**stories, but make sure you read **_**And When all Else Fails**_** first! BUT REVIEW THEM! Don't just read! REVIEW AND READ, but the other was around! :P **

**Mini: You cheeky wotsit, love you really! Did you like this chapter, ha, if you think about it you're in it twice, Keara and Mini, although that is a car!**

**Like I said, if there are any mistakes BLAME THE COOKIES THAT ARE COOKIELISOUS! Lol, you like my word?**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	9. The Premiere

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Summary:**** I got this idea from a dream I had, okay so here goes. Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' then she finds out something and ends up living with Chad. How will she get through this? Well I know, but yeah! By the way, Sonny is English.**

**Disclaimer: ****Have I said that I own it yet? Nope, so no I do not own Sonny With A Chance, however much I keep asking for it! Or Johnny Depp, but the film is ALL MINE! (I think!)**

**Chapter 9:**** The Premiere **

**Right, first off, sorry if I offended anyone with my choice of words last time *hands out gummy bears* I hope they made up for it! **

**And Second, THANK YOU TO: **_**ella101, minilikescoffee, matdia19, VeeHeart914, Lady-Apricotxx, StarlightSparkle, MiiMyselfandTime, lozzy035 and TheVampLover**_**. You guys make my day worth living! THANK YOU SO MUCH! By the way, I hope I got all your names right! **

**Sorry for the language!**

**Sonny's POV **

"Fuck!" Both Chad and Skyler's jaws dropped.

"Chad!" Skyler warned.

"Look at her, she looks bloody flippin' GORGEOUS!" Chad pointed at me. I blushed bright red.

"Thanks." I murmured as I went down the stairs. I reached the bottom and stood before them.

"Wow." Chad's eyes ran up and down my body.

"Chad, we need to go, Dave is here." Skyler said, Chad averted his eyes from me and looked at Skyler.

"Oh yeah, come on Sonny."

"Dave? I thought he was your cousin, why is he coming?" I asked.

"Dave is also a chauffeur." Skyler answered, Chad was still staring at me.

"Oh, thanks. Chad could you stop staring at me it's kinda uncomfortable." I told him.

"Sorry, but you look beautiful."

"Thanks, again." I said quietly.

"Come on, have you ever been in a Limo before?" Chad asked me once we stepped outside.

"Once." I replied.

"When?"

"For prom." I answered.

"Oh, who was your date for it?"

"No-one." I sighed.

"What about Luke?"

"He died before then. Can we not talk about it, I don't fancy crying again." I smiled up at him.

"Sorry." Chad apologized, we walked hand in hand to the Limo, Skyler was slightly in front of Chad and I. Dave came from the front of the car and opened the door.

"Thanks." I said to Dave as I got in the Limo. I chose one of the seats on the side and sat down. That's when the butterflies started to kick in. I had been invited, by Chad Dylan Cooper to a premiere of a film that was filmed here in Hollywood, and I would have no idea who anyone was, okay I would they are all famous. But none of them would know me.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad questioned as he sat down next to me.

"Ye-no, no I'm really scared, Chad no-one will know me, who should I say I am." Then another thought hit me. "Chad, there has been a lot in the news about my 'death'..." I was cut off.

"Death? But you're alive."

"Yes, I know that, and you know that, as does Skyler and Keara, but the rest of the world thinks I have died in a tragic accident. Lucy and Jake said it." I said, trying desperately hard to keep the tears in.

"Oh, Sonny I'm sorry, I really am." Chad pulled me in for a hug as the Limo started to roll forwards.

"I know that you are. But what if they recognise me and ask questions."

"They won't, and if they do, just say that it's a private matter. And tell them that you are my girlfriend." Chad answered.

"Okay." I was a little shocked about having to say that I was Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend. Whoa!

The 2 hour drive did seem to take forever, why did it have to be so long? I leant my head on Chad's shoulder and felt his arm go around my back and hold me to him. I jumped a little at the contact.

"Chad, why is this premiere so far away?"

"It's not, it is only an hour away, but there will be a lot of traffic, so we left at this time, so when we get caught up in it, we'll only be slightly late." Chad answered.

"Right, your mind works in confusing way, boyfriend." I teased.

"I know, girlfriend." He smirked.

"Chad, are you not annoyed that I'm living with you?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I've intruded into your life." I sighed and twisted myself around on the seat so my legs folded over one another and Chad's arm rested on my waist.

"Sonny, you haven't I promise. Now we still have about an hour or so, so tell me about you."

"What do you want to know? But you have to answer the same questions." I warned.

"Fine." Chad agreed.

"Fine."

"Sonny." Chad said sternly.

"Sorry, but I'm in a good mood now." I replied.

"Okay, so what is your favourite colour?"

"Pale green."

"Blue, favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Dog." Chad said.

"What about Skyler?" I asked.

"Hmm, what?" He asked.

"Oh, we're playing 20 questions. I think." I replied.

"Oh, okay I'll play." Skyler joined.

"Well I've worked out that her favourite colour is pale green, and a Dog is her favourite animal." Chad told him.

"Well, mine is red and I think my favourite animal is probably a horse." Skyler said.

"Cool." I agreed.

"Yep, so favourite...celeb crush?"

"Chad that's lame, even for you." Skyler said.

"I heard that!" Chad's voice got higher.

"Anyway, hmmm, probably Johnny Depp."

"He's ancient!" Chad argued.

"Hey! At least...wait is he gonna be here tonight?"

"Yes, he is also in the film." Skyler said.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY!" I shot up from my seat and screamed.

"Yeah." Chad looked a little sad.

"Chad?" I rubbed his arm and sat back down, wishing I hadn't said that.

"Nah, it's okay." He said.

"Okay. If you say so. So what's happening, and I'm still scared." I said.

"Sonny there is nothing to worry about, just hold onto my arm and just answer anything that comes your way the paparazzi won't mind, because, no offence you aren't famous." Chad explained.

"No, no I understand, okay hold onto your arm, don't worry, will my picture be in any magazines or anything?"

"I can't say no, but possibly. The whole event is showing on the TV. Sorry." Chad said.

"Don't worry, so...?"

"So nothing, we're here." Chad told me. Uh oh.

"Chad." I shook, my head.

"Sonny, you'll be fine, come on." The door opened and Skyler and Chad went out first. I could hear the screams and cries from inside the Limo, I immediately felt more scared. I took a deep breath and took Chad's hand and stepped out. The screams and cries turned into gasps and I tried to hide myself.

"Chad Dylan Copper!" The paparazzi screamed; I clung tighter to Chad's arm as some person with another who had a camera came up to us.

"Yeah." Chad answered.

"Who's that?" She asked in a disgusted tone. Well thanks. I decided that she needed to be told who's right and who's wrong.

"I'm his girlfriend." I said confidently and put my hand on my hip, Chad looked at me a little shocked. I gave him a look and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep, this is Sonny, she is my beautiful girlfriend." Chad spoke directly to the camera.

"Wow, how long have you been dating for?" She asked, I would let Chad answer this.

"Not very long, not very long at all." I nudged him.

"Wait...Chad, why have you been keeping this a secret, and you're English." She noted.

"Way to go Cap'n Obvious." I said, the crowd made a 'Oooh' sound.

"Well, you seem to be pretty confident." She stated.

"Confidence is the key." Chad told her.

"Well, can we expect to see you on Mackenzie Falls soon?"

"Erm, Chad honey?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Chad said.

"Really?" I lost my act and my voice went high pitched. Oppsies.

"Yes Sonshine, really."

"Aww." The crowed went.

"Well, Sonny congratulations, have a good time watching the movie." The reporter said and Chad and I left.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come on Sonshine." Chad pulled me away and we walked up the red carpet, having our photo taken every now and then.

"Well, that was good." I spoke up.

"What was good?"

"She didn't recognize me." I grinned at him.

"I told you they wouldn't. Come on Sonshine." Chad pulled me up the steps and into the building.

"Chad, nobody was around us, you don't need to use 'Sonshine'." I told him. Chad rubbed the back of his neck looking for an answer.

"Erm...I...It's...I wanted to be safe." He settled for, I was still holding onto his hand as the doors closed behind us.

"Whoa." My jaw dropped again and I looked around the place. It was huge! There were chandeliers' everywhere. The walls were a deep midnight blue and wood decor was bordering every little thing. **(A/N, I'm rubbish at explaining, sorry!)**

"Sonny, it's only the hall." Chad stated.

"Yeah, but it's like huge!" I said and stretched my arms out.

"And?" Chad dragged out and grabbed my hand again; and we walked to a set of massive doors.

"Chad?"

"Yes Sonny?" He replied.

"Where's Skyler?"

"Absolutely no idea."

"Ha, what do you call a deer with no eyes?" I asked. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Dunno."

"A no idea." I said and burst out laughing.

"Sonny." Chad warned.

"Yes, ooh, what do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?" I asked, keeping the laughter that was begging to escape in.

"Sonny, I don't know." Chad said exasperated.

"Still no idea!" I said and another round of laughter hit me, from the corner of my eye I could see that Chad was chuckling, but staring straight at my face. I calmed down and noticed that Chad was still staring at me, longing in his eyes. Oh no, here is comes, he is gonna ask me out NOW!

"Chad." I pulled his gaze from my face and we walked into the big room that had tonnes of people, all wearing fancy dresses and black suits.

"Sonny, this is Johnny Depp." Chad had pulled me over next to him; I looked up and saw Johnny Depp standing in front of me. My mouth slacked a little and I was lost for words.

"Hello Sonny, how are you?" Johnny held his hand out to me, I looked at it.

"OH MY GO- I mean, hello I'm Allison 'Sonny' Monroe." I collected myself and shook his hand politely. "And I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" I asked. I'm hyperventilating here, I just met Johnny Depp!

"Very good thank you, are you looking forward to the film?" He asked and released his hand from mine.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Great, so I'll be off, I hope to talk to you soon Sonny." Johnny said and left Chad and I standing there; me with my mouth halfway to the floor.

"Sonny, you'll catch flies." It took me a while to grasp at what Chad was getting at; when I finally did my mouth went back to its original position.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"So Sonny, do you want anything to drink?"

"Please." I answered and followed him over to a table with snacks and drinks, Chad poured me some punch and handed it to me.

"There you go."

"Thank you." I replied and took a sip of the red-ish pink liquid.

"So what exactly is going to happen now?" I asked Chad.

"Erm, well in about half an hour or so we are going to go through those doors and watch the film."

"What is the name of this film then? You still haven't told me." I told him.

"Oh, erm, _Beware of Blood_. I think, well actually..." Chad walked off muttering to himself, I saw him talking to Johnny when I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and saw who was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Zac Efron."

"I'm Sonny." I held out my hand, he took it in his and kissed it gently, wow everyone here is so polite.

"Nice to meet you Sonny, so who are you here with?" Zac asked me.

"Chad." I said.

"Chad?"

"Oh, sorry Chad Dylan Cooper." I answered.

"Hmph." Zac folded his arms.

"So, you in this movie?" I asked. Changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm Mike." There was a moment of silence before Zac continued. "Aren't you the girl who has died?"

"Erm, no, why?" I said, my voice getting higher.

"Oh, I was watching the news and they said that Sonny Monroe had died in a tragic accident.

"Oh, yeah, I was my fake parents left me here, don't tell anyone please." I begged.

"Oh, okay see you around Sonny." He started to walk off.

"Zac wait... Oh hey Chad." I put two and two together, neither of them like each other.

"Hey Sonny, the movie is _Beware of Blood_, and it's going to start in about 10 minutes or so." Chad grabbed my hand again and we walked into the section where they would be showing the film. We met up with Skyler once we were there.

"Hey Chad, you alright?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm good thanks you?" Chad asked.

"Fine, right we gonna get going?" Skyler asked.

"Yep." I said; we followed Skyler to a row of seats at the front. I sat between Chad and Skyler.

"Chad, is it a horror movie?"

"Yeah, are you gonna be alright with it?" He asked concerned filling his voice again.

"Yeah!" I said getting excited.

"Jolly good."

"Shh, it's starting." Skyler nudged me and we both shut up. I looked up at the screen and never took my eyes off it. After about half an hour my neck was getting sore and I decided to rest it on Chad's shoulder to relieve the pain. I felt his head move slightly and it came to a rest on mine. My hand involuntary moved across my lap closer to Chad's, they touched and I flinched, Chad took it in his and laced our hands together again. I smiled to myself and continued to watch the film that was going on in front of us.

"_SALLY! SALLY MY GOD NO, SALLY!" _The girl, whose name was Kristy screamed, they were both covered in blood; Kristy was trying to save Sally from the hole that she was being sucked down by the 'Demon'.

"_Kristy, you can't save me, save yourself and Mike. Kristy..."_ She didn't get to finish, she was pulled into the ground.

"_SALLY!" _Kristy screamed again, she was pulled back and she slumped on the floor crying her eyes out.

"_Kristy, she's gone, you have to get out of here, come on NOW!" _Mike, who was played by Zac Efron, said.

"_MIKE!" _Kristy screamed, wow she does a lot of screaming. Mike was lifted into the air by Johnny Depps character, the camera swivelled around and the audience heard a deafening crack. Looks like Mike has just died.

"Yes." Chad said under his breath.

"Chad!" I whisper/yelled.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Why the 'yes'." I asked.

"Zac Efron just died." Chad answered.

"No, Mike did." I argued.

"And Mike is played by Zac, so..." I slapped him upside the head and he shut up. I smirked at his death glare.

The film was on for at least another hour and a quarter, with my head still resting on Chad's shoulder my breathing got slower and slower. My eyes flickered close, and I fell off into a deep sleep.

"Sonny. Sonny?" I felt my shoulders being rubbed.

"Hmm, yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"The movie's finished?" Chad said quietly.

"Oh, sorry." I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, our eyes connected and I got lost in them.

"Guys, we gonna go?" Skyler asked pointing towards the door.

"Oh, yeah, come on Sonny." Chad held out his hand and took it and I stood up.

"Thanks Chad."

"It's okay, Sonny can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I pointed out.

"Very funny, no I'm being serious."

"Fine, go ahead." I said.

"Guys, we gotta go." Skyler pulled us into the Limo that was now in front of us.

"Sonny, will you go out..."

**ARGH I bet you all hate me now! Please don't or I will not continue! *grins***

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**2 things: ITS 38 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY AND...**

**98 'TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	10. KEARA!

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I own it, do I really? No, unfortunately *Sniffles***

**Chapter 10:**** KEARA!**

**Katherine, if you are reading this, then I'm SORRY I didn't want Sonny to do what we were talking about on the way to assembly! *Winks* I'll give you a hug tomorrow! Love Yah! (This was written on Tuesday last week... (Erm the 21****st**** I think) *Sheepish grin*) lol, you know I could just delete this bit! Ha, not a chance, anyway sorry read now...please?**

**Also, sorry I got side tracked :D And also FanFiction has been up the swanny for at least 2 days! And it's awful! Here you go! (Again, the 21****st****)**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, will you go out..."

"Hey Sonny, what are you doing tomorrow?" Zac came running out of the building and up to me; I looked at Chad who had pure hatred glistening in his eyes. I gave him an apologetic look and focused on Zac again.

"Erm, I'm busy." I answered glancing at Chad's face again, which was now red with anger.

"Doing what?" Zac asked.

"Erm, I'm going out with Tawni." I made up on the spot, now I need to call Tawni and make a date with her.

"Tawni, as in Tawni Hart?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled at him.

"How do you know her?" He scoffed.

"Cousin." I said. He didn't need to know about my private life.

"Oh, bye cutie." Zac waved and walked off. Cutie, nobody calls me cutie!

"You were saying?" I prompted Chad.

"Erm, where are you going with Tawni tomorrow?" He asked. I shot him a look as we continued to walk to the Limo.

"Don't know; I will ring her when we get back in." Chad smiled and sat down next to me in the soft leather seats in the Limo.

"Oh." Chad said shortly.

"Chad?" Skyler asked.

"Ye-ah?" Chad pronounced.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Skyler noted.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." Chad mumbled and he leant back in the chair.

"Okay."

"So, Chad do you have Tawni's number?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I do." Skyler said.

"Could I have it please?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, here 555-4573." I put Tawni's number in my phone and turned to see that Chad had fallen asleep.

"Thank you." I whispered to Skyler.

"It's okay." He whispered back. I stared intently at Chad, I mentally 'aww-ed' at him; he looked so cute when he was asleep.

The ride home in the Limo didn't seem to take that long even though I knew it was at least an hour and a half including the traffic, coupled with taking Skyler to the studio so he could get his car and go home. When Chad and I were dropped off by Dave we went inside and I went upstairs to get undressed and into my PJ's. I brushed out my hair and removed all my make-up and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Chad was there, drinking.

"Chad?" I asked gently and placed my hand in a comforting manner on his left  
arm.

"Yeah." He slurred, how much had he had? We had only been back for 15 minutes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"No." He said slowly.

"Chad, come here." I took his hand in mine and I led us over to the sofa. We sat down, or in Chad's case crashed. I took the almost empty bottle from him and put it on the floor next to my feet.

"Sonny." Chad whined.

"Chad, you can't have it, you're underage." I told him.

"Yes, Sonny I know, but please I need it." Chad begged.

"No, why do you want it anyway?" I asked.

"Zac." He said through gritted teeth.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Just him, he is so annoying, I hate his guts." Chad spoke with venom in his voice.

"Oh, well Chad, I reckon that we should be getting you into bed." I told him, looking at the clock above the fire place it was just after 1am.

"Fine." Chad grumbled. "But you sleep with me." He ordered. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Pleeeease?" He begged again.

"As it's you, come on." I said, I lifted Chad from the sofa and we walked up the stairs again. I opened Chad's bedroom door and helped him get undressed. A sight that I would never get from my head. I smiled to myself as I watched him disappear into the bathroom. I turned off the main light and crawled into Chad's bed. I flicked the switch on the bed side lamp and found a book on the table, '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' _I picked it up and opened the book to the first page. I had read this book so many times before I knew it inside and out. I skim read it and put it back down just as Chad was coming out of the bathroom.

"Chad?" I asked quietly as he clambered into the bed.

"Yes." He answered softly.

"You know that when Keara is here, she'll have to sleep in my room." I said.

"I know. You can stay here with me." Chad said and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Indeed." Chad said. **(A/N, see what I did there? Eh, eh? Ugh never mind)**

"Okay, thanks Chad." I said and pulled the duvet up to my neck and snuggled down. Now sooner than 10 seconds after I felt the warmth of Chad around me, his arms enveloped me and I closed my eyes and feel to sleep.

When I woke I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7am, I realised that I was also still tangled it Chad's arms I nudged him gently 'till he woke.

"Chad, what time do you need to be at the studio?" I asked.

"It's Monday right?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Then not until 11." He said, wow, relaxed schedule much

"Okay, so we'll leave her at about half 10 right?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that, now I'm going back to sleep now."

"'Kay." I said and climbed out of the bed; my feet touched the soft carpet and made them feel fuzzy and warm. I wondered into my room and grabbed a pair of joggers and a hoodie. I picked up everything else that I would need and got dressed quickly, I reached for my phone as I walked downstairs into the sitting room. I flicked the TV on and the news came on.

**Lucy's POV (I could put '? POV', but you would work it out!)**

Now that we have got rid of that little witch we can start living life how we wanted to. The whole world thought that she was dead and she would be by now, nobody would take the worthless thing in, not a chance. Although Keara seems not to be too phased by it. Ah well. I turned off the computer and went downstairs and flicked on the 3:30pm news.

_"It has come to our attention that Sonny Monroe, the girl who was tragically killed in an accident whilst on a family holiday, is in fact alive and well. She was spotted last night at the premiere of Beware of Blood claiming to be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend."_

"WHAT!" I shouted, a picture of the girl wearing a purple dress clutching a man's arm showed on the screen.

**(A/N, Thanks to **_**minilikescoffee (CHECK HER OUT NOW, Well when you've read this!) **_**for beta-ring that bit THANKS SO MUCH Onwards.. Also, it's an afternoon nap as the times would be wrong, lol anyway I'm easily confused sorry 'bout this. England is 8 hours in front on LA by the way, just so you know the times!)**

**Sonny's POV**

"CHAD!" I screamed up the stairs.

"WHAT!" Came his panicked reply. I heard the thumps of him rushing down the stairs and he came into the sitting room.

"They know I'm alive." I said in a monotone.

"What?" Chad asked in questioning manner.

"They know that I'm alive." I repeated, again in a monotone.

"Who?"

"The news, it's on the news, you and me at the premiere last night." I said.

"Oh." Chad nodded.

"Wait, is this being shown in England?" I asked, fumbling around trying to find the remote.

"I don't know."

"Chad, where is the plonker?" I asked.

"What the heck?" Chad asked.

"The plonker." I said again.

"Again, what the heck."

"Plo- oh the remote." I smiled sheepishly.

"Here, why do you call it a 'plonker'?" Chad asked me.

"Erm, I don't know, we always have." I said flickering my fingers over the buttons to see it was aired in the UK. "Drat." I said under my breath when I couldn't find it, surely it must be in the Radio Times. "Chad do you have the Radio Times?" I asked.

"Once again, I must repeat, what the heck?"

"A magazine that has the listings for the TV." I said, I don't know what they have in the US of A

"Oh, you mean this." Chad handed me their equivalent of the Radio Times. TV Guide. **(A/N, thanks to **_**Twipi **_**for that *Smiles and hugs*)**

"Thanks." I rifled through the pages until I found Monday's page. "Listing's in England, ha wow, I wouldn't have thought that they had it." I started to mumble to myself. "Dang it, _BBC Afternoon News _they are showing it, ugh." **(There isn't afternoon news though, in this there is, sorry for all the A/Ns)**

"Sonny are you alright, you're mumbling to yourself."

"No, they are showing it, and Lucy always watches the news, and she has probably seen it-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I spoke nervously into the receiver.

"Sonny, are you alright, I just saw the news-" I cut Keara off.

"I know, they know that I'm alive, what the hell shall I do?" I asked panicking.

"First of all, just calm down, is there any chance I can fly out sooner than Saturday?" She asked.

"Hang on." I took the phone from my ear and put my hand over the receiver. "Chad, is there any chance that Keara can fly out sooner than Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah, if she wants she could get a flight tonight and we'll pick her up later tonight." Chad offered.

"Thank you so much." I beamed at him and returned to talk to Keara.

"My pleasure." I heard Chad say.

"Keara? You there?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Chad said you can get the next flight and we'll pick you up later."

"Great, I'm leaving now." She said.

"You haven't packed your clothes." I said.

"Have, when I found out that I'm coming, just you wait, I'll be there." I heard the front door closing behind Keara through the phone then her suitcase rolling down the gravel drive.

"Have you got the tickets then?" I asked.

"Yeah, they came this morning." Keara said.

"Wow that was a fast postal delivery." I said.

"Yes, now I need to go, can't talk on the phone and drive, it's against the law, I'll ring you when I get to Heathrow, bye I love you." Keara said and I heard the engine on her _Peugeot 207_ start.

"Bye, see you soon, love you too." I said and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Chad asked.

"She's on her way." I stated, I looked at the clock on the wall, 8am. "Chad, do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Please." Chad answered.

"Okay." I left Chad in the sitting room and started to get the ingredients for pancakes. I put the flour and milk in the bowl and mixed it together. I greased the pan and then I cooked the pancakes.

"Hey." Chad greeted when he came in, his hair was wet, and it made him look really hot. He shook it like a wet dog and sat down at the table. "Sonny, the pancakes."

"Christ." I said and rushed over to the burning batter.

"Hope you like 'em crispy." I sniggered.

"Very funny, and yes I do, thanks." I put the blackened pancake on a plate and handed it and some maple syrup to him.

"Thanks." Chad said.

"It's alright." I smiled and turned to do another pancake. When it was cooked I put some sugar and lemon on it and tucked in.

"These are nice Sonny." Chad said as he got up to do himself another one.

"Thanks." I blushed.

Chad and I finished eating after 10 minutes, and then we had nothing to do for two hours. Chad lounged on the sofa on his back, on hand behind his head and the other rested lazily on his stomach watching the TV, I was on my laptop playing games.

"Ha take that you fool." I shouted to the computer.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yah?" I answered not taking my eyes from the screen where the little character of Lara Croft was running around. **(A/N, I love those games by the way lol)**

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, you?" I asked, I was in a slight hyper state from playing games on the computer.

"What are you doing on there anyway?" He asked sitting up.

"Tomb Raider 2." I said.

"How did you get that, it came out like 10 years ago." He said.

"1997, so thirteen years actually." I said, Chad gave me a look "Almost." I added with a grin.

"You're weird."

"No, I'm unique, just like you." I said, still concentrating on killing the dinosaurs near the end of the first level. **(A/N, that shows you how sad I am, lol but I love them, great games, my opinion though)**

"Okaaay." Chad dragged out.

"YES!" I yelled.

"What now?" Chad asked.

"Did it." I sang balancing the laptop on my crossed legs.

"Did what?"

"Killed the dinosaurs." I said happily.

"How is that possible, that game makes no sense you don't have humans and dinosaurs living at the same time." Chad stated. I fake gasped.

"How dare you say that? I know that it's a computer game, but still." I said, now focusing on not letting go whilst Lara was sailing down the zip wire over the pit where the dinosaurs were. I let go when I got to the end and pulled out the shotgun to shoot the tigers.

"That's horrible, they're going extinct because of her."

"Chad, it's a game, they're made of blocks." I said and made her run to the doors and waited for the cut scene to start. Chad and I started intently at the screen listening to the characters conversation, me mouthing everything they were saying. The clip finished and the stat's screen showed.

"Double yes!" I said and punched the air with my fist.

"What now?"

"I beat my record, 4 minutes 11 seconds."

"What are those?" Chad pointed to the silver, jade and gold dragons.

"They're the secrets that you pick up along the way." I smiled and watched as Lara slid down backwards down a slope. I flipped her and took out the pistols. I saved it.

"Venice." Chad said.

"Yes, now shut up this is my 2nd favourite level." I said and ran forwards to kill the dog.

"What's you first?" Chad asked.

"Barkhang Monastery." I said.

"That's the one where you have to get all the prayer wheels?"

"Yes." I answered. "Wait, so you have played it."

"Did I say that I didn't?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Anyway, we need to go in one and a half hours." Chad stated.

"Aaand?" I dragged out.

"You gonna have a shower." Chad said.

"Oh gosh, yes." I put the game on pause and sprinted up the stairs and into the shower, I did what I needed to do and came out again and dried my hair, I brushed my teeth and got dressed again and put on some make-up.

I came back downstairs within half an hour to see Chad on my laptop. I stared at him intently, his face contorting into different expressions, mainly one's of shock.

"Did your parent's ever tell you it's rude to stare?" He asked, I went to sit down next to him, he was playing Lara. I smirked at no-one and watched him drown. Well watch him make Lara drown. I giggled.

"No, I never knew my parent's, and you've been playing that for half an hour and you're only there?" I asked.

"Yeah, not everyone is lightning fast."He argued.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, so how did you get into playing this?"

"Well when I was 6, the first one came out, and like I said, I have always loved the computer games, but the fact of playing as a girl rather than anything else appealed to me, so I bought it, 'Dad' playing it, and from then on, hooked." I said. "How about you?"

"My cousins played it when it first came out, and to be truthfully honest, I didn't see the point in playing as a girl before, so I think I played, like the first level? Then I didn't again, then when _Tomb Raider: Legend_ came out, I noticed that she had changed a lot, and well she got better looking, then I retraced my steps, and I played them all." Chad shrugged.

"Fair enough." I said.

"So why do you have this one, not latest one?" Chad asked.

"Because this one is my favourite." I said and took the laptop off Chad and saved his game and continued with my own.

"Why?"

"Because it was the first one I ever completed by myself." I answered.

"Oh, okay then."

Chad and I continued to play Lara for a further hour or so, I taught him all the tricks and cheats I knew, and how to do the levels faster.

"But doesn't that just ruin the game, doing it fast like that." Chad asked.

"Yeah, but I suppose when you've played it so many times, you could do it with your eyes closed I don't think it matters."

"Can you do it with your eyes closed?" Chad teased.

"Try me." I answered.

Chad handed me laptop that he took off me a minute ago and loaded the first level. I went through the level slowly, taking my time and measuring everything and working out where all the edges were and planning what would happen next, and the direction to run if I were to get knocked out of the way by anything.

"Wow." Chad said as I opened my eyes and saw the clip at the end of the first level playing.

"Wow, what?" I asked.

"You did it, and you didn't die or fall or anything." Chad's mouth dropped and he stared between the computer screen and myself, I grinned at him.

"I know, how long?" I asked.

"Erm, you did it in just over 10 minutes." Chad answered.

"No, how long until we leave?" I said and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! In about 5 minutes." Chad said.

"'Kay." I answered and turned off the laptop.

10 minutes later Chad and I were sitting at a red light, when it changed Chad continued to drive to the studio. When we arrived Chad went to Mackenzie Falls and I went to So Random!

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked into the Prop House.

"Sonny!" Tawni once again came running up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey you alright?" I asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm dandy." I said with enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked, her voice flooded with concern.

"Lucy and Jake know that I'm alive." I said.

"HOW!" She yelled.

"Tawn, calm down the premiere that was last night was broadcast in the UK." I said.

"But how do you know that she has definitely watched it?" Tawni questioned as we sat down on the green sofa together.

"She always watches the news, and anyway she would've checked it on the internet." I said.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry." Tawni comforted.

"On the bright side, Keara is coming over later and-" I was once again cut off by my phone ringing. "Sorry, hang on."

"It's okay." Tawni whispered as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sonny, hey, I'm at Heathrow, the plane is leaving in an hour, and is an 8 hour flight, so I should be with you, about 1am English time, so about 5pm your time." Keara told me.

"Okay, that's great, do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

"Please, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine, I'll pick you up about 5 then, see you later Keara." I said.

"Okay, I gotta go now, bye." Keara hung up the phone and I turned back to face Tawni.

"As you can see, Keara is coming over to stay." I said.

"Keara?"

"My best friend." I said simply.

"Oh Kerry, my little Kerry." Tawni smiled.

"You still call her that?" I asked.

"You know I couldn't say Keara, when I was little. Hey does she still call me Tony?" Tawni asked.

"No, well she didn't when you gave her my number."

"Oh." Tawni slumped.

"It's okay Tawni, I'm sure she will when she sees you." I said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"Tawni! You in here?" Came a deep male voice.

"I'm here Marshall." Tawni answered.

"Who's this?" Marshall asked me.

"I'm Sonny Monroe." I said and held out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sonny. Why are you here exactly?" He asked.

"Cousin." Tawni jumped in.

"Oh, well anyway Tawni, we need to rehearse."

"Okay, Sonny come and watch." Tawni grabbed my hand before I could say anything and I was pulled out and onto a stage, there were a load of blue lockers everywhere. Okay.

"So, here we go, Tawni, you know you lines right?" Marshall asked her.

"Yes. Sonny sit here and watch." She ordered.

"Okay." I answered shortly.

When they had finished rehearsing we went to get some lunch. We walked along the corridors to the commissary.

"Sonny!" Chad called when we reached the entrance.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"I go you lunch." He said.

"Thanks, do you think you could get these guys some nice lunch?" I asked.

"For today?" Chad asked unsure.

"Forever." I pressed.

"Ugh, fine." Chad gave in.

"Thanks." I said. I went to sit down next to him.

"Keara rang, she was boarding the plane, and I have to pick her up at 5pm tonight." I said.

"From LAX?" Chad asked and took a bit from his lobster.

"Yeah." I answered.

"We'll pass there on the way home, I can get out earlier and we can pick her up." Chad offered.

"Thanks Chad." I smiled at him and finished my very tasty steak.

After lunch the two different casts went to film the respected shows, I went with Chad and watched them rehearse until half 4.

"Right, you ready to go get Keara?" He asked.

"Yep." I said and popped the 'P'.

"Great, now come on." We exited the building and got into Chad's corvette.

"Chad, thanks." I said as we drove along the motorway.

"For?" He asked.

"Just letting Keara and me stay with you." I said.

"Sonny, I told you it's fine, honest." Chad said.

"Well if you say so." I said. Chad pulled into the lay-by. We waited for at least half an hour until we were told that the flight had landed. Chad put on his wig and contacts and we walked into the airport.

Standing there in a red Elmo shirt and blue jeans was a black haired girl. Her smile lit up a thousand stars and I instantly knew.

"KEARA!"

**I'm so sorry for the super uber long wait *Hands out gummy bear shaped cookies with chocolate and gummy bear bits* lol, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also, the bit with Lara is very detailed, lol sorry I love the game though!  
**

**2 Things: ITS 23 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY AND... (Means I haven't updated in 15 days, and that makes me feel incredibly sad and sorry for you lot who are constantly waiting, I'm **_**SO**_** sorry!)**

**83 'TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	11. Keara, a Film and a Game?

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer: ****I have I said that I own it yet? No, so I don't own it! NOOOOO! **

**Chapter 11:**** Keara, a Film and a Game? **

**So what, rubbish title, it was either that or _'Chapter 11' _And I hate that! Just be thankful that there is a chapter 11! REVIEW AT THE END!  
**

**Keara, I was looking through your profile, and the review you left to Disguise Surprise, and they just really made me smile! THANKS A BUNCH, I love you! *Hugs***

**Also, if you lot want to check out what Keara is wearing: Go to **_**minilikescoffee's **_**profile, and scroll down, it's under the heading: **_**For Hannah**_

**Also, for those of you who are reading **_**Two Peas in a Pod, and Same Difference **_**I'm taking a little time off of those, until I've **_**either **_**finished this one, or have writers block. Sorry, but I will continue when I need to, but I WILL finish them, don't worry! **

**And this is a filler, sorry but it is introducing Keara! **

**And as usual, any mistakes, SORRY!  
**

**Sonny's POV**

"KEARA!" I sprinted forwards towards her and engulfed her in my arms.

"SONNY!" She screamed in my ear, she picked me up and swung me around. She finally put me down but we still held on to each other.

"How you doing?" I asked her and pulled away from her bone crushing hug.

"Me? I'm great, look." She shoved her left hand out for me to see with the engagement ring on.

"God, it's gorgeous." I breathed.

"I know." She sang. "I'm getting married." I beamed at her then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonny." He said.

"Hey. Chad, Keara. Keara, Chad." I introduced.

"Fit." She coughed. "Hi." Keara corrected herself, I sent her a look that said 'you're engaged' she then mouthed 'wow' to me, I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I hear that you're engaged. Congratulations. But I have my eye on someone else." Chad said, he smiled at her, and then he beamed at me. I smiled back, but I couldn't deny the sinking feeling that my heart suddenly felt.

"So we gonna get going?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that had occurred.

"Yeah." Keara said. "I can't wait to see everyone." She laced her fingers through mine and we ran like a pair of crazy people ahead of Chad. When we were standing by the car we released our fingers and began to talk.

"I thought he had blonde hair?" She asked.

"He does, he is just wearing a black wig and green contacts."

"Why?" Keara scoffed.

"'Cause he is the 'greatest actor of our generation'. That's a quote." I said.

"He really said that?" Keara asked giggling.

"Yeah, jerk." I said.

"I know right."

"A pretty hot one at that." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Keara asked me, she was leaning on the top of the car and had her bag around her shoulder and her Elmo suitcase standing at her feet.

"Nothing. You still have that suitcase?" I asked her, I gave it to her for her 5th birthday.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good suitcase, it's lasted 15 years." She said, then we cracked up again.

"So...?" I asked once we had finished laughing.

"So...?" Keara repeated.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in like 4 weeks, and we have nothing to talk about."

"I know, so what have you been up to?"

"Erm, holiday, got left here, almost died, shopping, I went to the studios where Chad films, this premiere, and that's it really, you?" I asked and leant against the car.

"Erm, Dan proposed, Susie had a party, erm Macy's pregnant."

"Whoa, wait, what?" I asked shocked.

"Macy is pregnant."

"Seriously, she's what 16?" I asked.

"I know, stupid sister, 'Oh I'm legal, I can have sex whoo' She said that to me." Keara said.

"Poor Macy, who is the father?" I asked.

"John."

"Come again?"

"John." Keara repeated and pulled herself onto the roof of the car.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I know! She was on top."

"Keara!" I scolded.

"Who was on top?" Chad appeared in front of us.

"Erm..."

"Pass?" Keara shrugged.

"Chad, can I warn you that Keara has a very, hmmm, dirty? Mind." I said, thinking about it whilst talking. **(Hope you don't mind, Keara!)**

"You just did, so who was on top?" Chad asked again.

"Keara, you said it, you can say."

"Ugh, my sister is pregnant, and I said that she was on top." Keara said smartly, her lips not curving, just staying in a flat line.

"Oh, well I asked." Chad shook his head and unlocked the car. Keara hopped off the roof where she was sitting and stood in front of the driver's door.

"You driving?" I asked, Chad said the same thing to me on Thursday.

"No." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, it looks like you are." I stated and went around the passenger side and opened the door.

"Oh!" Keara realised. "Sorry, drive on this side in the UK." She smiled sheepishly and scurried around to my side.

"Here." I took the suitcase off Keara and put it in the boot. "God, Keara, what have you got in here?" I asked, the suitcase was really heavy.

"Erm, clothes, make-up, shoes, laptop-"

"Stop, I get it." I heaved the suitcase into the boot as Keara pulled the seat forward and got in the back, I moved the seat back after shutting the boot and got in.

"Ready?" Chad asked me as I closed the door.

"Yep, with double icing on the top." Both Keara and I said then burst out laughing.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry, we have our little weird things, you'll get used to it." I told him, Chad shrugged and we pulled out of the space.

"Wow, this town is huge." Keara said and stared out the darkened windows.

"It's a'right." Chad shrugged.

"I know, it's pretty cool I guess."

"You guess?" Keara asked and feigned shock.

"Bad experience here." I stated as we turned left at some traffic lights.

"Oh, yeah, wait, which one?" Keara asked, there had been two bad experiences that I had, had here, one being my 'parents' leaving me here. The other when Mark pushed me in front of a car, I only just got out of the way.

"The first." I said.

"Oh, why did he do it anyway?"

"I don't know, he is a boy, they do whatever they want, don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah." Keara said quietly.

"What things?" Chad asked focusing on where he was driving.

"Being left here and Mark pushing me in front of a car." I said as we stopped at yet another set of traffic lights.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sonny."

"Chad, don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as the lights changed from bright red to green. Chad stepped on the accelerator and we moved forwards. We took the final left onto the red brick drive and drove up the twisted path. We reached the gates and Chad typed in the code for the gate, which I knew now was 2423. Yes, it did spell Chad if it were to be typed out in text. I mentally rolled my eyes as we climbed out of the car, I shut the door behind me and went around to the boot to grab Keara's suitcase.

"Sonny, I'll get it." Chad said as I opened the boot.

"Fine." I grumbled and walked back over to Keara and slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Good." Chad said and heaved the heavy case from the boot.

"Good." I smiled.

"So are we good?" Chad asked me.

"No, I want to go inside." I answered. Keara and I walked towards the door with Chad trailing behind us. My arm still around her shoulders I unlocked the door. We walked over the threshold, and Keara, being the girl she is, didn't acknowledge the layout of the hall, or the pictures, or the mirror. The huge mirror. She really is oblivious to anything and everything. I sighed and walked past her into the kitchen.

"Keara, do you want a drink?"

"Please." She answered and planted her butt on the stool.

"'Kay, what would you like?" I asked.

"Ooh, erm could I have..." She stroked her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Water." She settled on.

"Okay." I turned around and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some water out of the bottle in the fridge. I handed it back to her and she gulped it down.

"Thirsty much?" I muttered.

"Yeah, hey, shall we have some fun with Chad?" She giggled.

"Keara." I hissed. Chad was standing in the doorway and probably heard exactly what she said.

"Aw come on Sonny, we've done it for all the boys since year 4, come on, pleeeese." She begged and did a puppy dog face.

"No." I said.

"Pleeeeese." She whined.

"Fine." I gave in.

"I love you Sonny." She said. I thought I heard Chad mumbled something along the lines of 'You're not the only one. But I let it go.

"So, when do we start?" I asked.

"Now." Keara ordered.

"Wednesday." I argued.

"Now."

"Wednesday." I said again.

"Tomorrow?" Keara asked.

"Done." I gave in.

"Done." We spat on our hands and shook them.

"Oh, eww." Chad said.

"Oh come on Chad." Keara said. "Hey, where did the black hair go?"

"I took it off, it's in the glove box."

"Ooh." Keara's lips formed a 'O' shape and she turned back to me.

"Movie night?" I asked.

"Sure." Bothe Chad and Keara agreed.

"Chad?" I asked sweetly as Keara went to go and make herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Two things, A, what time are you leaving to go to the studio tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm leaving here at about 12, why?"

"Keara is going to be knackered from the flying, and she lies in, and B, could she come to the studio tomorrow, Tawni wants to see her." I said.

"Yeah, sure." Chad agreed.

"Thank you." I said and flung my arms around him and squeezed him.

"Well, well, well." Keara stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well, what?" Chad asked her.

"You two, is there something I don't know about?" She asked and pointed between us with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Nothing, promise." I said.

"Damn you." She cursed.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"When Sonny is lying, her voice goes all high pitch." Keara shrugged and again, planted her butt in the chair.

"Oh." Chad said. "So what film?" He asked.

"Oooh, erm, UP!" Keara shouted.

"Really, Keara, really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah duh." Keara answered and pulled the blanket over herself. I knew what she was trying to do. One chair, one sofa, Keara in chair, Sonny and Chad on sofa, another problem, only one blanket. Unless I go upstairs to get my duvet. **(Did that make sense?) **

"Hurry up Chad." Keara insisted and snuggled down.

"Fine." Chad grumbled.

"Guys, do you want me to order pizza?" I asked, for none of us had, had supper yet.

"If you'd like to Sonny, please." Chad said as he bent down to put the DVD in the slot. I went over to the kitchen and found one of the 6 phones that Chad has around his house. I dialled the number that was under 'Pizza' in the menu and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, LA Pizza, how may I help you?" Said a man with a thick Italian accent. What a coincidence.

"Hi, please could I have a large margarita pizza, one small pepperoni pizza, spicy wedges and 3 bottles of coke?" I asked.

"Sure, delivery or pick up?"

"Delivery, please."

"Okay, where do you live?" The Italian man asked.

"Erm, do you know where Chad Dylan Cooper lives?" I asked.

"Oui." He said, okay so maybe he is now French.

"Okay, there please, if that's alright." I asked.

"Sure, that is fine."

"Thank you." I said and hung up. I walked back into the room where Keara and Chad were and sat down next to Chad on the blue sofa.

"So?" Chad asked me as the title started to appear on the screen.

"I ordered pizza and they'll drop it off shortly." I answered and tucked my feet under myself and got comfortable. The film started and we all watched intently until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

"Here." Chad handed me a wad of notes to pay. I got up and walked through the kitchen and into the hall and opened the door.

"Here is you pizza." A girl with straight short black hair with red stripes, she had on heavy make-up, she had a nose and lip piercing and I really didn't like the look of her, although I have wanted my nose pierced since I was 13, ooh maybe I could asked Chad if I could get it done. I gave her the money then she handed me the box and left, the bored expression not leaving her face.

"Thanks." I called after her. She waved her hand behind her; got on her bike and revved the engine and went through the gates. I closed the door and went back into the sitting room. I noticed that Chad had very kindly paused the film and I smiled at him. I handed Keara the pepperoni pizza as it was her favourite, chucked her a bottle of coke and planted myself back down on the soft sofa. I opened the box and sniffed it.

"Sonny?"

"Yes, Keara?" I answered.

"Why do they put a circle shaped pizza in a square box?" She asked, her eyes were glistening and she looked like a 5 year old in a sweet shop. I laughed at her.

"Trust me, I asked myself the same thing the other day."

"Oh, okay, thanks." She lifted a part of the pizza and bit into it. I sighed and offered Chad a piece before I had some.

"Thanks." He said quietly. He pressed the play button again and I opened the pot of wedges. I offered Keara one first, she declined then Chad. He took a couple and put them in his mouth. I took one repeated his action. I chewed slowly until Chad grabbed the bottle that was resting on my lap. I turned to look at him, his hand was moving franticly up and down in front of his mouth and he gulped back the cold fizzy drink.

Both Keara and I had burst out laughing and were highly amused at the site that was playing in front of us.

"Bloody heck! What is in those things?" Chad asked, panting slightly and still waving his hand in front of his mouth.

"There spicy." I shrugged.

"No shit Sherlock?" Chad said bluntly, this caused another round of laughter to flow over Keara and myself. Once we had finished our laughing and watching the film it was almost 8 o'clock. I got up and took the empty boxes and bottles and put them the respected bins. I returned back into the sitting room and saw that Keara had fallen asleep.

"Chad." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Shush, Keara has fallen asleep, could you help me carry her up the stairs?" Chad gave me a look that said 'I am not doing that.' "Please." I hissed.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Fine." I grinned and hooked my arms under hers and lifted her.

"Go-"

"Chad, grab her legs."

"Ugh, you owe me for this." Chad muttered.

"Fine, now come on." We lifted Keara in sync and she snored a little, it was rather amusing actually. We carefully lifted her up the stairs and into my room. Together we put her on the bed and Chad abruptly left. I rolled my eyes as I started to tidy the room up a little. I was behind the door when it suddenly came open and hit me on the arse.

"Oof." I grunted and put my hands out in front me and supported myself against the wall.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, shush, Keara. Asleep." I pointed and walked over to him, in his hands was Keara's Elmo suitcase.

"She likes Elmo, much?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, now if you'll leave I'll get her dressed. Chad's eyes widened. "Chad, look I know her inside an out, I'll be fine." I assured, so much for starting this tomorrow. Damn Keara. Chad left and I carefully undressed Keara and got her re-dressed in her black and red Elmo PJs. I wrapped her up in the duvet and left.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Chad was drinking some coffee.

"Hot chocolate?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm good, I thought you had coffee?"

"I do, Keara told me that you like hot chocolate."

"Oh, well." I shrugged and sat down on the stool opposite Chad.

"Wan'na game of something?"

"Something, being?" I asked.

"Erm, Scrabble, again?" He smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Go on then."

Chad hopped up from the seat and left the kitchen, he came back a little after with Scrabble. He put it down on the table and I put all the tiles in the blue bag and shook it. Chad set up the board and the score pad.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah." I smiled. He went over to the fridge and grabbed another box of the confection.

"Here." He offered me the box and I took a caramel.

"Cadburys, my favourite." Chad smiled.

"Same, especially at Easter with the crème eggs."

"Same." Chad agreed as he took 7 of the yellowish/orange tiles from the bag. Once done I repeated and placed the tiles on the table in front of me. We gave up with the racks, it didn't matter if we saw the others tiles.

We played Scrabble until 10pm and then Chad added the scores as I put the tiles away and took the last chocolate.

"Well, you won the first game, but I won the second, third and fourth." He smirked at me and put the score pad back into box, I put the lid on and took Chad's coffee mug and the glass that I had some milk in halfway through and washed them quickly. Chad dried them and put them away. I drained the sink and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little but then I realised that it was Chad and leant back into him.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, you?" I answered equally as quietly.

"I'm alright thanks. Come on, we need our sleep." We unravelled ourselves and Chad grabbed my hand as we walked up the stairs. Chad opened his door as I went to check on Keara, she was sound asleep. I padded into the bathroom and grabbed most of the things I needed and went back into Chad's room. I shut the door behind me and waited until Chad finished in the bathroom.

When he came out I went in and cleaned my teeth, took off my make-up and washed my face. I went to the loo and got dressed in my PJs. I came out and climbed into the bed next to Chad. I laid down on the pillow. Chad arms snaked around me and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Night Sonny." Chad mumble, I closed my eyes and fell off into sleep.

**Hehe, rubbish ending I think, most of the chapters end like this don't they? But it is a good place to stop, so did you like! TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Please? **

**14, as of Tuesday, but as most of you'll read this tomorrow it's 13! YAY**

**And therefore: 73 'till Xmas! *grins***

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	12. Surprise After Surprise

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer: ****Nada, nada nada, no I don't sorry! **

**Chapter 12:**** Surprise After Surprise**

_**PLEASE READ THIS, VERY IMPORTANT!: **_**Next week, the 25****th****, to the 29****th****, is my half term week (not including weekend) and, as I'm sure you are all aware, the 26****th**** is my birthday, on that day, I'm going to the cinema with one of my best mates, then she is sleeping over, then on the Wednesday we are shopping. Then on the Thursday I'm going up north to see my Aunt, Uncle and 2yr old cousin, and I think I'm coming back on the Saturday, so I'm not gone for long, but I'm just warning that there will be no updates then. SORRY! But I'm updating now, as you all asked so nicely. Dang, there are a lot of commas in there. I overuse them! Sorry! (hope that all made sense!)**

**Keara's POV – Why not?**

I woke up and checked the clock that was next to my bed, wait, my bed? This was not my bed, how did I get here? I shook my head as I twisted and put my feet on the fuzzy floor. I looked at the clock and saw that is was 4:30am, wow, this timing is going to take a little time to get used to.

I looked around the room and the walls were a weird wishy washy colour. I flicked on the light and was instantly blinded by it, I blinked a few times before giving up and holding my eyes open. When they adjusted to the light I looked around again, the walls weren't a wishy washy colour; they were a pale apple green colour. I noticed that all the gloss work and the wardrobe and chest of drawers were white as was the ceiling. I got out of the warm bed and wandered around, there were two doors. I opened one of them, expecting it to be the one that led into the hall, but no. It opened into a bright glistening white bathroom. There was a sink, a bath and a toilet; that reminded me.

When I had finished I washed my hands and looked around, a lot of the things in here belonged to Sonny, well I'm assuming so; there was a lot of strawberry soap, her favourite. I smiled as I left the small white room and closed the door gently behind me. I looked straight in front of me, looking towards the end of the bed. That had white sheets, and a green throw; that was now on the floor. Was my Elmo suitcase, I went over to the yellow, blue and of course red case and lifted onto the un-made bed. I rifled through it until I found my black skinny jeans that had red splotches and Dan, my fiancé's black and white sailor shirt. I grabbed my underwear and got dressed. I pulled on my white high tops that had little blue anchors on and laced them up.

I found my anchor shaped red necklace and poked my boat earrings through my ears. I also pulled my black, white, blue and red thick rubber bands onto my wrists, along with my red and black Elmo watch. I walked over to the mirror and brushed out my dark messy hair and put on the smallest amount of mascara possible. I smiled and walked out of the green room into the blue hall. **(I think the hall was blue, and I really can't be asked to check, so if I'm wrong...)**

I looked to the left and right and closed the door softly behind me. I turned to the left first and walked along a little until I found another door, I opened at little and poked my head around it, it was a dark room, I fumbled to find a switch, and when I did the whole room was illuminated in a bright yellow glow. I twiddled with the knob and the lights faded a little. I looked straight in front of me and there was a huge screen, and when I say huge I mean HUGE! I stared in awe at it. I finally averted my gaze and retreated from the room, flicking off the light on the way. I closed the door, carefully and walked along the darkened hall until I found yet another door.

I opened it and looked in; bathroom. Not very exciting but it was a massive room, there was a bath big enough to fit at least 6 people, okay so maybe I'm exaggerating, more like 2 people. But seriously it was big. In the corner was a walk in shower and to the left a sink, then opposite was a toilet. However, in the far corner opposite the door was a wooded room. I cautiously walked over to it and opened the glass door. Sauna. Whoa, who seriously has a sauna in their bathroom, apparently Chad Dylan Cooper.

Ever since Sonny told me that she was staying with this man I had to check all the episodes of Mackenzie Falls on YouTube, and damn am I jealous that they show it over here and not England! It's a really good show, there is just so much drama. I love drama, Sonny doesn't; she likes comedy and romances, that's it, but she also loves the Pixar animated films, and Disney. **(What a coincidence? Lol) **

I left the room and once again, gently closed the door. I crossed to the other side of the hall and opened the door. Once again, I peek around the door and saw a gym, but not just any gym, this one was, well, actually quite small. There was only a treadmill, and those other things. I left the room as a gym isn't that exciting, is it?

I reached the next door, and boy was I in for a shock. I looked around the blue room that was before me and my eyes settled on the huge double bed in the centre of the room. My eyes focused on the two figures that were wrapped up in the dark blue silk sheets. Chad and Sonny; and I thought that they said there was nothing going on between them. I quietly walked over to the two that were in a deep sleep. Sonny was curled up into Chad's bare chest, the duvet was halfway down, about where their waists were and I could see the top of Chad's boxers, they hung incredibly loosely around his sculpted hips. I had to slap myself from drooling. Keara, you have a fiancé, stop drooling.

Sonny shifted in her sleep and brought her hand up to her chest, it was then that I noticed that Chad's hand and her own were intertwined.

"Aww." I breathed at them, they did look really cute together, I smiled at them and decided to leave them to it. I left the room and closed the door again.

I walked down the stairs into what I thought was the sitting room, but turned out to be the dining room. I span around and found the kitchen, where the sitting room was. I walked under the double arch and sat down on the sofa. I thought about making myself some breakfast, but I wasn't actually that hungry. I turned on the TV and decided to see if anything was on.

Lo and behold there was, 'Live at the Apollo'. I smiled and turned up the sound a little. **(I don't know if you have that in America, but let's just pretend that you do, 'cause I LOVE IT and Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow, and Little Britain, and Mock the Week. I'm sure you all needed to know that! Lol sorry) **

I watched all the TV that I could manage within the next 3 hours until Sonny made an appearance.

"Hey, Keara." she said sleepily and went straight to the fridge. She was wearing the small lacy top and long trousers that I'm assuming she wore to bed.

"Mornin'" I said and looked back at her, unfortunately she had bent over and reached into the fridge, causing me to stare at her arse. Chad came in not long after, wearing the boxers that he wore to bed, that was it; once again I had to slap myself. He ignored my presence and went straight up behind Sonny, when she stood up he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his chin into her neck.

Sonny didn't flinch at the contact but instead lent back into his embrace and smiled warmly at him.

"Morning, Sonshine." Chad whispered, but loud enough so that I could hear it. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. I chanted in my head. Go on, don't be such a muppet Sonny, KISS!

"Hey, Chad." She pushed her head up to his and by the looks of things, she kissed his cheek.

"WOOHOOHOO!" I shrieked.

"Shit, Keara!" Chad swore, and by doing so, caused Sonny to drop the bottle of milk she was holding, and it went everywhere.

"Ye-ah, erm...bye!" I said and sprinted from the room.

**Sonny's POV**

"WOOHOOHOO!" A loud, high pitch noise came from the sitting room.

"Shit, Keara!" Chad cursed and made me jump, the bottle of milk that was in my hand left it and smashed all over the floor. Whoops.

"Ye-ah, erm...bye!" She said and darted from the room.

"Chad, I'm sorry." I left his embrace and started to pick up the shards of glass and put them in the bin.

"Sonny, it's alright, here." Chad bent down and help me pick up the clear sharp sided pieces. When we finished Chad got the mop and mopped up the white liquid. Once we had finished clearing up, Chad left me in the kitchen munching on a biscuit. Keara walked back in with a sorry look on her face.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Don't worry. Looking very nautical today, aren't we?" I pointed up and down Keara's attire and took another bite of my chocolate chip biscuit.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled sheepishly at me and twiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Sonny, do you like Chad?" Keara suddenly asked me.

"No." My voice went all high pitch and I mentally cursed myself. Darn.

"I think you do." I said in a sing song voice.

"I do not." I argued, once again my voice went high. Keara glared at me until I spilled. "Fine, I like him, alright. Happy?" I asked.

"Yup." She said whilst popping the 'P'.

"Right, I'm-a gonna get-a dressed-a." I said in a weird voice and left. I flew up the stairs and ran straight into Chad, we both fell backwards, or rather Chad fell backwards, I fell forwards.

"Sorry." Chad said.

"Don't worry." I rushed and ran up the stairs again. I went into my room and shut the door. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding in and got in the shower.

I came out 10 minutes later and got dressed and did my make-up. I went back down the stairs into the kitchen and sat down opposite Chad, I looked down at the plate of waffles that were in front of me and picked up the knife and fork. I smiled a smile of thanks to Chad and ate my waffles.

"Chad, these are so GOOD!" Keara complemented and finished her waffled before Chad had started.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked at the clock above the cooker.

"Are we leaving at 1?" I asked.

"No, about 12-ish." He replied.

"Okay, so about 2 hrs then. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Don't mind, you?" Chad asked.

"Hey, how about a game of Scrabble?" I offered.

"Yeah."

**Right, that's your lot for today, and I'm sorry that it is so short, and Keara, I know I said that the twist is in this chappie, stuff it, it's in the next, I just couldn't get to it unless this chapter was a further...*ponders* 3,000 words? SORRY, but it will be in the next, I PROMISE!**

**Now, sorry for the rubbish ending, but I'm tired, and I have to have a shower, then do my Geography HWK, then go to bed, and me, being me, it'll take me about 2hrs to do all that, and then it'll be 11pm, and otherwise I'll be cranky in the morning, NIGHT EVERYONE! Love you all (in a non-stalker-ish way, except Keara!) **

**So you like it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Please? Hey, and could you give me a random word, and I'll try and include it in next chapters. (If you do, it shows that you actually bother to read these parts, oooh and I'll give you all a shout out in the next chapter.**

**And I'm repeating this bit: **_**PLEASE READ THIS, VERY IMPORTANT!: **_**Next week, the 25****th****, to the 29****th****, is my half term week (not including weekend) and, as I'm sure you are all aware, the 26****th**** is my birthday, on that day, I'm going to the cinema with one of my best mates, then she is sleeping over, then on the Wednesday we are shopping. Then on the Thursday I'm going up north to see my Aunt, Uncle and 2yr old cousin, and I think I'm coming back on the Saturday, so I'm not gone for long, but I'm just warning that there will be no updates then. SORRY! But I'm updating now, as you all asked so nicely. Dang, there are a lot of commas in there. I overuse them! Sorry! (hope that all made sense!)**

**7, as of Tuesday (today), but as most of you'll read this tomorrow it's 6! YAY**

**And therefore: 67 'till Xmas! *grins***

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	13. Studio, Again and Bang

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:**** Well, my birthday is in 3 days, and I've asked for it, but I'm not gonna get it, so... NOPE! I own absolutely nothing, yep nothing, I'm poor, feel for me and review! **

**Chapter 13:**** Studio, Again and Bang**

**Now, thanks for ALL the people that reviewed, and to those especially who gave me a random word: **_**twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT, SasGirl15, Ginny, channy lover (Zara) and KIRSTY! Love you!**_

**I will used all the words that you gave me, and I'll put them in **_**Italics,**_** don't worry, and thanks! **

**Also, **_**Crazzygirl1736 Happy b'day to your friend!**_

**And I've put a Demi Lovato song in this chapter, see if you can see it, and if so review and tell me which one it is, and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! PLEASE!**

**Heh, so I said no updates until November, I lied, I'm bored and have nothing to do. AND I HAVE GREAT NEWS! I know it came out in 2007, but I have finally completed Tomb Raider Anniversary, yeah call me sad, I don't care, it scared me. Those cat mummy things, *Shivers* God they scare me! **

**Sonny's POV **

"Hey, how about a game of Scrabble?" I offered.

"Yeah." Chad got up and left Keara and myself to put the plates and glassed in the dishwasher.

"Really, S, Really?" Keara asked me.

"Yeah, sure; why not?" I asked.

"You hate Scrabble." Keara pointed out to me.

"Case in point?" I asked.

"Erm... well, it's just we could do so much better than Scrabble."

"Oh, and what do you suggest?"

"Lara." Keara grinned deviously at me. If it was possible she was even more obsessed with it than I was.

"Yeah, alright. CHAD!" I screamed.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Stuff Scrabbled. Keara and I are going to play Lara."

"Oh, okay." He called back.

"Great, well I'll go get it then." Keara said and disappeared. She actually brought the game with her? Well that's Keara for you. I finished putting the plates and glasses in the dishwasher and grabbed my laptop off the worktop and went to sit on the sofa with it.

I pushed the small button on the side and the screen flicked on. I logged in and checked my e-mails. Nothing. I sighed and read the news, not much was going on in the world.

"Got 'em." Keara burst into the room, every single Lara Croft game in her hands. A huge smile plastered on her face.

"You brought them all?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Heck yeah." She replied and plopped on the sofa next to me. "Which one?"

"Erm... Well..." I thought, I wasn't sure which one I wanted to play. I've played them all so... Keara knocked me out of my thoughts by thrusting _Tomb Raider: Anniversary_ into my hands.

"Yay, I knew you would choose that one." Keara started _singing._

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"It's my pleasure." Keara smiled as I put the disk in the laptop. I installed the game and waited until it was complete then I clicked start new game. **(Hey, so I thought this time I wouldn't go off on one!)**

We played Lara for at least an hour before Keara decided that she was going to have a shower and make sure that she was presentable for the studio. Chad had re-entered the sitting room now and was sitting on the leather chair, one leg over the other; the newspaper in his hands and his glassed perched on his nose. He was reading it intently before I screamed.

"Sonny!" Chad was suddenly alert; he took off his glasses and ran up to me. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry, I completely forgot this bit and it was a bit of a shock, that was all." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"What bit was that then?" Chad asked me, the worry had vanished from his voice.

"The massive daggers in one of the rooms in _St. Francis Folly_."

"What, Damocles?"

"Yeah, anyway, it's all good now." I assured him.

"Wait, you've been playing it for just over an hour and you're already there?" Chad said shocked.

"Yep." I smiled widely at him and continued to play. Carefully this time.

"Right, anyway we're leaving in about 45 minutes or so." Chad warned me.

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm back, hold the applause." Keara entered the room with more make-up on this time, and was dressed in her nautical outfit, and her hair was wet, but up in a messy French plait.

"Hey." I greeted; holding my applause. Chad had gone back over to the chair and continued reading where he supposedly left off. I must admit he does look pretty sexy with those glasses on.

"Earth to Sonny." Keara had started to wave a hand up and down in front of my face; she knocked me from my daze and nicked the laptop off me. She started a new game and started to play it.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled and turned on the TV. It was on the comedy channel, Keara must've been watching it this morning. I was watching it for at least half an hour until Chad told us that it was time to go.

I pulled on my ankle boots and grabbed my Superdry jacket and was ready. Keara came running down the stairs and met Chad and I at the bottom.

"Right, ready?" He asked us.

"Yup." We chorused. We slung our arms around the other's shoulders and walked out front door together. Chad locked it behind us and we clambered into the car. Chad started the engine and we drove to the studio.

Chad parked the car when we got there and Keara and I hopped out. I straightened my jacket out and Chad locked the car. We walked into the studio and Chad went off to film Mackenzie Falls.

"Bye Chad!" I called after him.

"Bye, see you at lunch." Chad waved behind him and Keara and I went to the So Random! set. We reached the entrance to the Prop House. Nico, Grady and Zora were already in there, Tawni was nowhere to be seen though.

"Hey guys." I greeted each of them with a small hug.

"TONY!" Keara screamed.

"KERRY!" Tawni screamed back to her. They both ran into each other and gave the other a massive hug.

"Huh?" Both Grady and Nico said.

"They know each other." I told them.

"For how long?" Nico asked me and stood up from the sofa.

"Since they were both 3." I answered.

"Oh, cool." Grady said.

"Oh my gosh, Tony, how have you been?" Keara asked the blonde.

"Great, you?"

"Fantastic. Look." Keara squealed and showed her left hand to Tawni.

"Kerry, it's gorgeous." Tawni breathed.

"Kerry? Tony?" Zora asked.

"When they were younger they couldn't say Keara or Tawni, so they called them Tony and Kerry, and the names have stuck, although at 20 years I would've thought that they would've grown out of it." I shrugged.

"Make sense." Zora disappeared back off into the vents and I left Tawni and Keara to catch up.

I walked out into the corridors and went to the Mack Falls set. They were in the middle of shooting a scene when I walked through the big double doors. Chad looked directly down the camera lense.

"CUT!" Natasha shouted. "Take 5 everyone." The director said.

"Hey Sonny." Skyler came up to me.

"Hey, Skyler, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled warmly at him.

"Jolly good, so how are things with Chad?"

"Yeah, there good, not much happenin' Keara has come to stay, and erm... That's it." I told him.

"Cool, so I'm gonna get some fro-yo, wan'na come with?"

"Yeah, alright." Skyler and I walked to the commissary in silence.

"Chocolate?"

"Please." I grinned. He went to get the fro-yos and Keara came bouncing into the room.

"Hey there sweetie." She said.

"Hey." I answered slowly.

"Want a _pickle_ my friend?" She held out a jar of pickles. "Or _peanut butter." _In her other hand was a jar of peanut butter.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. What have you had to eat?" I asked her.

"COKE!" She shrieked.

"Oh gawd." I put my head in my palm and shook it.

"What's wrong with COKE!" She screamed at me.

"Erm..." I motioned my hand up and down her body. "Your hyper." I told her slowly, as if I were speaking to a 5 year old.

"Oh, come see this!" Keara pulled me out of the cafeteria and onto the So Random! stage. She stood in the middle and started to spin around. She got faster and faster until she was just a blur, then she fell off the stage and landed with a thump on the ground.

"You alright?" I yelled and ran over to Keara's body that was sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm dizzy." She said in a flat voice.

"No, you don't say." I told her bluntly.

"Yeah, I do say." She grinned. I held out my hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and she finally stood on her feet. She turned around and started to walk off in the opposite direction in a wobbly manner. I sniggered as she tried to stand straight. Keara's body disappeared around a corner and I went back to the canteen.

"Hey, sorry Skyler. Keara wanted to show me something." I apologised.

"Don't worry, here you go." He handed me a slightly melted chocolate fro-yo and a plastic spoon.

"Thanks." We went to sit down on the blue plastic chairs and ate the fro-yo's together until Chad came in. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat between us.

"Hey." Skyler and I both greeted at the same time.

"Hi." Chad answered.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, good thanks. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, Keara's wandering around the So Random! set." I told him.

"Oh, cool, anyway, you wanted to be in one of the episodes, didn't you?" Chad reminded me.

"Yeah." I said enthusiastically.

"Well, here's your script, we start rehearsing in half an hour." He handed me a blue folded script.

"Thanks, I thought you had a 5 minute break?"

"Yeah, but we all come back when the intercom says, don't worry." Chad assured me.

"Okay, great, so what now?" I asked.

"Erm, here I'll go over your lines with you." Chad offered.

"Thanks."

"Guys, I'm gonna go, see you later." Skyler said and walked off.

"Okay, thanks for the fro-yo." I told him. Skyler smiled back at me and left.

"Great, so erm, your name is." Chad rifled through the pages of the script until he found what he was looking for. "Becca."

"Great, so here we go then!" I said excited. Chad and I ran lines until he was called back to set. We groaned and I followed him to shoot. When they had finished that episode it was my time to shine, man was I scared.

"Here." Natasha gave me a load of skirts and shirts and one of the ties that the Mackenzie Falls people wear.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and sorry that we had to finish filming that episode before your bit, I wanted to get it over and done with."

"It's fine, don't worry." Natasha gave me a small hug and I disappeared off into Chad's dressing room. He said I could use it to get dressed. I pulled on the fishnet tights and the incredibly short pleated mini skirt. I put the black tight top on, and then the white shirt on over the top. I rolled up the sleeves to let the black shirt show and I also left the top 4 buttons undone, like I was asked to. I put the blue and pink tie on loosely and looked at myself in the mirror, I did not like it at all. I walked back over to the shoes that I was told to wear and I pulled them on. Blue converse, I like them. I smiled and was ready to go back out to the set. I still don't see why the first rehearsal they did had to be in the uniform, but hey ho.

I reached the set and went straight to Chad.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Wow, Sonny you look different." He smiled and took in my appearance.

"I hope that's in a good way."

"Yeah." He replied still looking at me up and down.

"Right, guys places, we'll do the kiss scene first."

"WHAT!" I screeched at Natasha.

"It's to get it over and done with, honest." Chad said.

"Ugh, Chad what kind of kiss is it?" I asked.

"Erm..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh no." My face fell.

"Oh yeah." Natasha said, she had come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, in a purely comforting manner, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Please, anything but that." I begged.

"I agree, how about the bedroom scene." Natasha smirked.

"Tasha, no, come on; the first scene where we meet." Chad pleaded.

"Ugh, fine." Natasha gave in.

"Thank you." I ran up to Chad and hugged me with all my might.

"Sonny, can't breathe."

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Come on, let's go." I pulled Chad up to the stage and we went through the scene with the scripts.

"Here, Becca I think you dropped your _toothpaste._"

"Thanks." I said.

"CUT!" Natasha screamed again. "Wow, Sonny your really good. Well done." She congratulated me.

"Really?" I asked full of hope.

"Yeah, we might make you a permanent character." Natasha smiled and walked away.

"Lunch?" Chad asked.

"Please." I nodded.

"Come on then." Chad and I walked to the commissary to get our lunch, I saw Keara in there with Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Sonny!" Keara leapt up from the chair and ran over to me. "Why are you wearing that?" She asked when she let me go from a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm on Mackenzie Falls this week." I smiled.

"OMG!" Keara shrieked.

"Please don't say 'OMG' you know I hate it."

"Sorry. Oh my gosh." Keara said instead.

"I know." I grinned.

"So, any kissing scenes?" Keara nudged me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"GAH!" Keara screamed.

"You're still hyper from that coke?" I asked her.

"Yep, but now I'm _confuzzled_."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Zora has been saying it all day; I felt like saying it." Keara shrugged and went to finish her lunch with the So Random! cast.

"Here you go." Chad handed me a plate with a lobster on. Yum.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully at him as we went to sit down in one of the corners.

"It's alright."

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I can't really remember much, other than we went through the whole of the episode, minus the kiss and bedroom scene.

"Ready to go back home?" I asked Keara, once I had found her. She was in the vents with Zora.

"Yep, Sonny?"

"Yes, Keara." I answered.

"What about the game that we play."

"Oh, well... We'll start now then shall we."

"Yes. I love you Sonny." Keara wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me.

"Come on then." I took Keara's hand in my own and we walked to the Mackenzie Falls set to get Chad.

We walked in together and Chad came up to us. His eyes widened when he saw that Keara's and my hands were intertwined.

"Erm..."

"Chad, we want to go home." Keara said and flicked my nose. I smiled back and we got really close.

"This party stops now." Chad warned us. We pulled back from each other, but we still looked longingly into each other's eyes.

"Come on, let's go." I said to Keara in a very seductive manner.

"Yes, lets." Chad said he walked between us and broke our hands apart. When he passed our hands didn't go back together.

"I told you it would be a bad idea."

"Aww Sonny, it's hilarious to see their reactions." Keara smiled.

"No, Keara, I don't want to. Okay?" I asked.

"Fine fine." She agreed.

"Good, thanks, now let's go." We walked back to the car in silence, we got in and Chad drove us home. We got out and Chad unlocked the door. Keara went upstairs and I went into the sitting room.

"You two alright?" Chad asked me and poked his head 'round the corner into the sitting room.

"She wants to play this game that we have played for ages, but it's a bad idea, and I just don't want to." I told him.

"What game?"

"We act like erm... y'know, don't make me say it."

"Oh, okay, so you're not then."

"No!" I told him sternly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine." Chad smirked.

"Fi-"

BANG

"SONNY!"

**OoO what's gonna happen, well that's your twist, but you'll have to read to find out what has really happend! OoO I'm evil! Nah well, REVIEW PLEASE, and tell me if you found the Demi Lovato song! **

**3, as of Saturday! YEH! But like I said TWICE in the previous chapter, I'm busy for the rest of the week so be patient. **

**And therefore: 63 'till Xmas! *grins***

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	14. Sonny!

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, nada, nothing!**

**Chapter 14:**** Sonny!**

**Hey, so I had a fab birthday thanks for asking! :P First things first: Katherine wrote the first bit of this chapter so it is different from my writing, and I think that it is WAY better than mine! And second, I have slight writers block, so please forgive me! On with the story! REVIEW! **

**And I was supposed to say something else, but I have forgotten, I'll remember at the end, so it's there... Aha, I remember, THANKS to all of you that reviewed, and thanks to those that guessed the Demi Lovato song, the answer I had was **_**The Middle. **_**However, a few of you noticed that **_**Party **_**was also there, I didn't realise that, and I felt stupid lol. There is not one in this SMALL chapter, sorry! **

_**THERE IS STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER: Just warning you. Also, it is kinda intense, and a little OOC, but all will be revealed...**_

**Chad's POV**

"SONNY!" Keara screamed and came sliding down the stairs.

"Sonny?" I said; looked around, _No Sonny?_

"Chad what happened?" Keara was practically screaming at me. I lifted myself off the floor with Keara's help.

"I...I...I...I. Don't. Know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know what happened you were here, with Sonny, where is she now?"

"I DON'T KNOW KEARA! I don't know alright? We were just standing here talking..."

"Chad?"

"And BANG! That's all I remember..."

"Um... Chad?"

"Well until you came down the stairs and started screaming at me!"

"CHAD!"

"WHAT?"

"I smell burning"

I sniffed the air. Yep, burning. Definitely burning. _What the hell?_ What is burning, and heat, hot air. SHIT!

"Keara get out now!" I shouted and grabbed at her arm.

"But what about Sonny she could be in there!" Keara focused her desperate eyes on me.

_Sonny_.

"Get out! I'll find Sonny!" and with that I ran into the fire screaming and searching. _Please god let her be alright, let her be safe, let her not be here, just please!_ Was all I thought. I heard sirens in the distance. I couldn't breathe and I was certain Sonny was not in the fire. Now I had a problem. Which way is out?

**I could leave it there, or well, Katherine would, but as I'm the nice one, I'll carry on and finish this chapter! (Katherine wrote that bit (up there!^^) Thanks, Darlin' and now back to my crappy writing!)**

**Keara's POV**

After Chad had persuaded me to get out of the burning house, all my thoughts went to Sonny. God, I hope that she is alright and that Chad has found her. All I remember was Sonny and Chad fighting and then a massive bang and the first thing that came to my mind was Sonny.

I stood staring at the house that was being engulfed in flames in front of me. Chad is in there, Sonny is in there! Gosh, I hope that they are all right. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a tap on my back. I whipped around and met a tall lady in sunglasses. I let my eyes travel up her body as I took in her perfect curves and her full lips. She was dressed in black leather from top-to-toe. Her black stiletto boots came to just under her knee and her leather tight trousers went up into a perfectly tailored suit. The sleeves came to just over where her fingers join the palm and her long claw like nails were painted a Christmas red. Her lips were painted the same colour, maybe a little browner, but I have to say, she looked incredibly posh. She had a hands free phone plugged into her ear and was listening to it.

"Hello."

"Erm... Hi?" I answered.

"Keara? Am I right?" She asked me.

"Yes, you are? Wait, how did you know my na-"

"Katherine."

"Katherine?"

"Just Katherine."

"Alright, just Katherine, my best friend is in there and-"

"Keara, I know, it's alright the fire men are here now, and they will help. As for me, I am a Personal Investigator and I will help get to the bottom of this mystery." She took a step forwards in her black stilettos and looked up at the building that was almost half gone.

Katherine and I waited outside for a lifetime, but was only about 3 minutes until I saw a black shape emerge from the thick grey smoke that was weaving its way around LA. Reporters were at the gate trying to see what was happening, they all had cameras and were filming all they could.

I ran forwards towards the black shape and help the fire fighter lift the limp body off his back. The body was placed on the floor and a medical worker came to give him CPR.

"Chad, Chad, Chad can you hear me?" I asked and shook his body gently. His eyes fluttered open and his icy blue eyes blinked and they adjusted on me.

"Where is Sonny?" He asked and tried to sit up, he looked at his surroundings before the paramedics forced him to lie back down, they gave him some water and he downed it. "Thanks." Chad said quietly.

"So, you didn't find Sonny then?" I asked. Tears had started to form in my eyes blurring my vision.

"No, I didn't, but she couldn't have gone far, she was in front of me then a bang, and we were both knocked on our feet. I hope she is okay, wherever she is." Chad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and the tears that poured down my face were being caught in my lap.

"Mr. Cooper." Katherine had strutted over to us.

"Yes." Chad said, his eyes scanning her body.

"The fire has been put out and there is no sign of Allison Kate Monroe."

"Oh." Chad looked at me, worry was etched into his face and you could see the pain in his eyes.

"On the bright side, we have found what caused the fire." She told her, I swear that her expression doesn't change!

"Do tell." Chad said after a moment of silence. I would have said something but I was distraught with the fact that my best friend had just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"There was a bomb."

"A b...bo...bomb?" I stuttered.

"Yes, it was planted in your kitchen; do you know of anything that may have caused it to be there?"

"Where in the kitchen?" Chad asked, still in shock from the fact that a bomb had been in his house.

"In the oven, the heat of which caused it to explode. When did you last use your oven?" Katherine asked.

"This morning, when I cooked breakfast." Chad answered.

"And there was no sign of a bomb then?"

"No." Chad answered simply.

"Have you been at home all day?"

"No, I left about 12 and then returned at about half 5." Chad had managed to stand up now and talk to Katherine properly.

"Nobody has the key to your house other than you?" She asked.

"Sonny does, but that is it, Sonny and me." Chad told her.

"Okay, so that means someone has managed to get into your house, plant a bomb and hope for the best."

"How is that the best!" I yelled.

"Whoa, hey calm down." Chad grabbed a hold of me and held me to him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! My best friend could be dead because of that."

"Your best friend, she is my GIRLFRIEND!" Chad screamed at me.

"I KNOW! Wait, what?" I asked.

"Sonny is my girlfriend."

I scoffed. "Oh, since when!"

"SINCE THIS MORNING!" Chad screamed back.

"Guys, can I ask you to keep it down." Katherine said.

"You could, but no. My girlfriend and her best friend is in there and I wa-"

"Mr. Cooper, there is no sign of Allison Monroe inside of the building, nor the surrounding area." Katherine cut him off.

"I don't care. You will find her." Chad gritted and pulled me off to the side.

"Whoa, Chad you okay?"

"OKAY! I'm most definitely not okay." Chad shook his head and punched the wall. There was a deafening crack as the bones in his clenched hand collided with the tan brick wall. "FUCK!" Chad recoiled and held his now bloody hand against his chest.

"Stupid, bloody, fucking thing." Chad cursed and punched the wall again. There was no sound this time, just Chad's heavy breathing. I winced as I watched Chad. He punched the wall a further 3 times before he sank down to the ground crying his eyes out.

I sprinted off to the paramedics. I looked around me and the reporters that were watching the whole ordeal.

"Excuse me." I panted. "Chad had punched the wall multiple times and I think he may of broken his hand." The paramedics dashed over to Chad whilst I stood there and looked at the house that had the top half missing. A lone tear made its way down my cheek as Chad was bundled into the ambulance. I dashed forwards and hopped in.

I hope they find Sonny.

**Okay, I know that it is short, but it is there, and I did do it for you, the next chapter should be up soon, as I'm working on it after I have posted this! I'm on a mission, and I want it done lol! REVIEW! **

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	15. Where Am I?

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I'd love to say I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, I don't **

**Chapter 15:**** Where Am I?**

**Hey, so again, THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS *hugs and kisses all round* lol, no seriously. :D **

**Now, erm, those of you that have read/are reading **_**SWAC of Being a Vampire **_**I said the sequel would be up in November, heh I lied, I have really bad writers block and CANNOT think of anything, I have just over 6 chapters done, BUT I want to finish all of it before I post it (so don't tell me to post those chaps, 'cause I won't) AND I want to finish this, **_**Same Difference **_**and **_**Two Peas in a Pod **_**first. I hope you'll forgive me, but better late than never. Am I right? Or am I right?**

**Again, there is a DL song in this one, (title of song) READ **_**AND **_**REVIEW (there is a AND in there!) **

**And I'm in a seriously bad mood right now, for more than 3 reasons, so if this one is a bit... you know why, and I apologise. **

**Sonny's POV**

"SONNY!" I heard Keara scream my name, just I was about to reply a cloth made its way in front of my mouth, obstructing my breathing. I struggled to break free but the darkness had claimed me.

**Keara's POV**

"Chad, are you alright?" one of the paramedics in the back of the ambulance asked him as we were speeding our way down the motorway to the hospital.

"Ugh." Chad groaned.

"I'll take that as a no, then?" I asked.

"Miss. That is not the way to talk to a man who is in great pain." The paramedic warned me.

"You know, you can call me Keara." I told him.

"Okay, the names Matt." Matt said.

"Great, so how long do you reckon we'll be?" I asked.

"To the hospital? About 10 minutes." Matt informed me.

"Okay." I answered and focused my thoughts back to my best friend. Why didn't she tell me that she was dating Chad? I fingered the plastic bracelet that brought so many memories back to me.

**Flashback**

"Hi, what's your name?" a young brunette asked a blonde haired girl, who looked about 4.

"I'm Keara, what's yours?" she asked the brunette.

"What's my what?"

"Your name, silly." Keara said. The brunette looked a little upset by the name she had just been called. But before Keara could act, the small brunette that was dressed in a bright yellow floral dress burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Keara asked with confusion.

"Funny Sonny." The girl giggled.

"What?" Keara asked.

"Sorry, my name is Allison, but my Mummy and Daddy call me funny Sonny." Allison recollected herself and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Oh." Keara matched the smile that graced Allison's face and handed her a biscuit. Allison took the biscuit and stared at it with confusion. She looked cautiously at it before taking a bite out of it. Allison curled her legs up under her and landed with a thump on the blue carpeted floor. She nibbled around the edges of the biscuit and Keara watched with intent as the crumbs fell in Allison's lap.

"Can I sit next to you?" Keara asked.

"Yeah." Allison said with a mouthful of biscuit, the crumbs spraying out of her mouth as she spoke. Keara crouched down and sat down gracefully and placed her hands in her lap.

"How old are you?" Keara asked.

"I'm 3, you? But I bet I'm older than you." Sonny challenged.

"I'm 4, when is your birthday?"

"October 12th." Allison said proudly as she placed the last piece of her biscuit in her small mouth.

"Mine's September 3rd." **(I know that Sonny's is actually August 20****th****, (as is Keara's :P) but for it to make sense with how I have the story planned, it is then)**

"Damn, but I have 5 more days until I'm four." Allison said.

"Oh, well happy birthday."

"What's your favourite colour?" Allison asked Keara.

"Pink."

"Aww, you're a girl, mines green." Allison smiled deviously at the blonde.

"I know I'm a girl." Keara said.

"Erm, will you be my best friend?" Allison asked excitedly.

"Yes. Keara and Allison. The dynamic duo." Keara said proudly and motioned her hand in front of her.

"Sonny." Sonny corrected.

"Keara an-"

"Yeah, I get it. Got any more biscuits?"

**End Flashback**

I let out a small tear and a smile as the memory of Sonny and I first meeting flowed through my mind.

"Are you alright, Keara?" I heard Chad ask. I quickly wiped the tears and sniffled; I wasn't usually the one for crying.

"Me, yeah. You?" I asked him.

"Not bad, but I've been better." Chad told me. I let out a small strangled giggle and then I hiccupped. Causing more tears to roll down my face.

**Flashback**

"MUMMY!" Sonny ran ahead of Keara as she rocketed towards her mother.

"Hey baby girl, how was your first day of big school?" Her Mother asked her.

"Great, I made a friend." Sonny smiled as Keara joined her at her side.

"Mrs. Monroe. I'm Keara." Keara held out her hand and Sonny's Mum took it, but looked a little shocked that a 4 year old would have such manners.

"Hello, Keara." Sonny's Mum greeted.

"Muuuum, can Keara come home with us? I want to show her Skippy." Sonny pleaded.

"Skippy?"

"My black hamster." Sonny said happily.

"Please may I? Mrs. Monroe?" Keara asked politely.

"As long as it is okay with your Mummy and Daddy."

"Okay." Keara scuttled off to tell her Dad what was happening. A few moments later Keara came bounding up to Sonny and a mega-watt smiled plastered on her face.

"Did he say yes?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Keara answered. The two girls squealed and ran off together down the path to the car. "You alright?" Keara asked when they reached the car.

"Not bad, but I've been better." Sonny told her new found friend truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Keara asked with worry.

"My feet hurt from running down that hill." Sonny giggled.

**End Flashback **

We had reached the hospital now and Chad stepped out of the yellow van carefully. We were both taken into the emergency ward where Chad was taken straight in and had his wrist plastered up. The nurse did a routine check over me to make sure that I was alright and then we were free to go.

"Chad, where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"Erm..." Chad started but never finished.

"Mr. Copper." Katherine came up to us in all her radiant glory.

"It's Cooper." Chad corrected.

"Sorry, Keara, you can drive, can't you?" She asked me.

"Yes, yes I can." I replied.

"Okay, here you have a special licence that will allow you to drive over here for the rest of the time you are here." She handed me a credit card sized piece of plastic. I took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Our pleasure. Now, we have rescued what we can of all your things, Chad's and Allison's. Here is the address for the Penthouse that you'll be staying in." Katherine handed me another piece of paper with the address on.

"Thanks again." I smiled weakly.

"Again, our pleasure. Now I want you to listen to me. Allison is nowhere in the house, however, we have our dogs on her trail and so far we are making great progress."

"Okay, so what now?" I asked, keeping the tears in.

"Chad I have called Condor Studios, they have agreed to put the show on hold until Allison is found. The same with So Random! as I know that they are all very close to Allison, especially Tawni. Now, I will ring you everyday to make sure that things are okay, and I'll be giving you updates on everything." Katherine told us and walked away.

"Right, so, if you'd like to drive my car over there, and we should be alright." Chad told me.

"Right, come on." We went over to Chad's black corvette and I put all the bags and everything else that belonged to Sonny in the car, I have to say they saved a lot of stuff, all of my things, and I'm guessing all of Sonny's laptop, clothes and well everything. I was impressed. Chad and I got in the car, I started the engine and drove to the new Penthouse.

**Sonny's POV**

My eyes opened slowly to meet total blackness; everywhere around me was quiet, to quite. I clicked my fingers and the snapping sound echoed around the room that I was encased it. I got up from the hard cold floor that I was lying around and wiggled myself. I realised that I could stand up alright and that nothing was hurting, although I was parched. I wondered around in the darkness holding my hands in front of me to stop me from falling over.

Behind me a sound was made and I whipped around, there was a small slither of light that I'm guessing came from under a door. I walked over to it cautiously making sure that I didn't make a single sound. However, on my way over there I bumped into something. I lowered my hands into my pocket to see if my phone was there, and there is was. I lifted it out and turned it on. I moved it around the room, illuminating all the nooks and crannies. In front of me was a really comfortable looking bed, wow.

I flicked it around the room and found that the room was empty apart from the bed, I continued my mission to the door quietly. I stopped dead in my tracks as it opened revelling a dark body like shape in the doorway.

"Welcome to hell..."

**What's that in? Lol, now to those of you that know ~Cough~ Katherine ~Cough~ I've had a ton of ideas about what's happening, some of them confusing, that I like and others just plain... lol anyway, COULD YOU REVIEW AS I PUT IT UP!**

**Sorry it's so short and that most of it is authors notes, sorry, but I want your ideas to who could have kidnapped Sonny :P**

**And two quick things, Monday the 15- the following Sunday, my parents are being complete and utter BASTARDS and taking away every single electronic thing that I have so... My phone, DS, Laptop, and anything else, I'm only allowed the radio and BBC 1 BBC2 and ITV! I had a go at them and said that it is not fair and that they are NOT having my phone, but they stand by their decision, so I'm going to hide it, GOT ANY IDEAS! HELP ME! ** **PLEASE, I was thinking about saying it's in my locker, but they know that I'd never leave it in there and UGH! One of the reasons I'm in a mood, and the other thing, DID YOU FIND THE DEMI LOVATO SONG! If so, REVIEW and tell me! LOVE YOU ALL! (In and non-stalker-ish way, apart from Keara and Katherine)**

**52 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! **

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	16. Falling and Failing

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Sonny With A Chance, as much as I own **_**NASA!**_

**Chapter 16:**** Falling and Failing**

**Okay, so I have had a TON of ideas about who I want the kidnapper to be, and I have decided on one person, props to Katherine! **

**And also: **_**I Know Love Hurts 2010 and**_** My**_** Keara! **_**Thanks for guessing the song, and getting it right, for those of you who didn't it was **_**Quiet, **_**and I spelt it wrong the second time!** **ANOTHER ONE IN THIS CHAPTER! Somewhere... **

**And to Ginny, for well, one of the best reviews EVER! Thanks sweetie! :-*And Keara, o' course! And to **_**Fairy Princess of**_** Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, I hope she has a wonderful life! Xxx (that was really sappy, but I don't know what to say *sheepish grin* **

**The first part of this is a bit... but I can't think of anything to start me off! REVIEW! Please? **

**Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad **_**it should be a ring tone!**_

**I'm going through some hard times at the moment, so if you could spare a little of your time to review, it would make me incredibly happy, I'm 12 from 200! Well I was when I wrote this bit...**

**Sonny's POV**

"Welcome to hell, Allison." I recognised that voice, no! It couldn't be, could it? My body froze and I dropped my phone. Why didn't I ring anyone? God, I can be so stupid at times.

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

"Funny little Sonny, eh, who would have thought?" They came closer to me and I blacked out again.

**Keara's POV Heh, sorry I wanted to put more where Keara and Chad are, I'll come back to our little damsel in distress, don't worry.**

"Sonny! Sonny, pick up the ruddy phone will you! SONNY!" Chad screamed into the receiver.

"Chad, save it, whoever has her will have taken the phone from her." I said as I pulled the car into the drive for the penthouse.

"I thought she said it was a penthouse?" Chad asked to no-one in particular.

"So did I." I said and looked up at the building; it was basically a smaller version of the house Chad already lived in. It was made of simple creamy brownish bricks and the windows were placed all around at evenly placed intervals. I walked up to the door and stuck the key in the lock, I turned it and the latch clicked. I removed the key and walked in.

"Wow." Both Chad and I said at the same time. I looked in front of me, the place was very open planned and all on one floor. Straight in front of us was a small hall like area, a rack to hang coats on and a pretty mat that said 'Welcome'. Chad and I stepped over that mat and continued on into the main room.

As we entered we could see that to the left was the kitchen, and to the right was the sofa and TV and in front of us was a dining table, further on there were 3 doors. Hmm? I walked forward further and opened the door that was in the centre. I twisted the knob and opened the door. I was welcomed with a cream room that had mahogany embellishments, the floor also made of mahogany and on the wall above the king sized bed was one of those pictures that is split up into three pieces; it was of a tropical rainforest. Probably the Amazon, but I wasn't too sure.

"Bugsy." I said as I closed the door. I turned around and met Chad, he was about to open another door. I turned to face the opposite one; I opened it and inside was the bathroom. Looks like we'll be sharing.

I left Chad to continue exploring the house and went to sit of the sofa, I collapsed onto it and pulled the blanket off the back and covered myself with it. I flicked the TV on, the screen blurred for a moment and then adjusted.

"_News' just in. The girl, Sonny Monroe, who has previously been called dead, is now missing. If anyone has seen her, please call: 0800 56 63 35_. _There will be no further new on this matter. It is to be kept strictly private. On to other news, Dominic Read, has been caught off the west-"_

I turned the telly off; I really didn't feel like watching anything. Chad walked past me and sat down in the chair opposite to where I was lying. He carefully put his right wrist on the armrest and sighed.

"Do you think they'll find her?" He asked glumly.

"Yeah." I answered in the same tone.

"Beep! Beep!" I looked down at my phone that was lying in my lap.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Honey." I heard the sweet voice of Dan, my fiancée.

"Oh, hey Dan, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm, good thanks, you?"

"No, Sonny has been kidnapped!" I said and started sobbing.

"Oh, K, sweetheart, they'll find her."

"Dan, there was a bomb!" I wailed.

"Oh..." I could tell that Dan was lost for words.

"How is Rosie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's mad as usual, currently sleeping on my lap, stupid dog."

"You know I can tell every time you lie?" I told him.

"Yep, and again, she is a stupid dog!"

"She's not stupid; she is a 5 month old chocolate Labrador puppy!" I scolded.

"Sorry, she's just different without you, she is livelier." Dan told me.

"Yeah, well, she's not sleeping on the bed with you, is she?"

"Erm, pass?" Dan's hopeful voice came through the phone.

"Dan! She is supposed to sleep in her bed in the kitchen."

"But she whines!" Dan argued.

"That's because she doesn't like being left alone."

"I know, but it keeps me up at night, and I have work, at least I'm looking after her."

"Hey! I can't look after here whilst I'm the US of A."

"Why didn't you take her with you?" Dan asked me.

"Because it costs a lot, and... Dan, just drop it, I'm about to go to sleep, night darling."

"Okay, night, I love you."

"I love you too, kisses."

"Bye."

"Bye, wait, are we seriously doing this?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Ugh, night Daniel Sam Davidson."

"Night, soon to be Mrs. Keara Jessica Davidson."

"Bye, Dan."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"You really love him don't you?" Chad asked me, his eyes were red, and he looked like he had been crying.

"Yeah, you love Sonny don't you?"

"Yeah, but I've only known her since Thursday, I shouldn't feel like that in 4 days."

"Love is a strange thing, one day it just happens."

"Yeah, thanks, Keara."

"Yup, so?" I asked.

"Erm, you can cook, can't you?" Chad asked me.

"Yes, yes I can, what do you want?"

"Just sandwiches, they don't take long, and honestly, I feel like crap, I'm gonna eat and then go to bed."

"Okay." I said quietly.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke on the cold hard floor again; I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light, or lack of it. I fished around in my pocket for my phone, only to realise that it had gone. I groaned and stood up, I then realised that my shoes were nowhere to see and my feet were freezing on the stone floor. Why does stone have to be so cold?

I ran my fingers through my matted messy hair and tugged at some of the knots that had formed over the couple of hours that I have been here. I looked over in the direction of the door. He was back.

"Sonny?" He called out.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Hey, don't use that language with me." He warned.

"You deserve it, you left me."

"Here." He handed me a plate of food, and by the looks of things, leftovers from last night's meal. I took the plate and put it on the floor, the bed that was previously in here had been moved and was nowhere to be seen. Damn, there goes the possibility of a good night's sleep.

"So, Sonny, I was thinking..."

"Go one." I begged; my voice full of sarcasm.

"I was thinking that maybe you might want to come home with me."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?" He argued against me.

"You left me! Luke, you left me, you died, you shouldn't be here!" I screamed at him through the tears that cascaded like a waterfall down my cheeks.

"Sonny-"

"Shut the heck up Luke! You almost killed me, why did you do it!" I wailed.

"Do what?" He asked worriedly.

"Stab me. Drive off. 'Kill' yourself! Why did you do it?"

"Because you never loved me!" Luke screamed back at me.

"I DID LOVE YOU! I did love you, I did, I did, I did." I kept repeating over and over again, I then went over to the corner and sat down; I tucked my knees up under me and sniffled.

"Sonny." I could hear Luke's footsteps coming closer to me; he came around to my right and slid down on the floor next to me.

"Don't touch me." I scooted over to the left.

"Sonny." Luke repeated.

"Piss off Luke, why are you here?" I asked, I looked up at him and saw hurt in his deep brown eyes, the dark brown hair was still tousled off to the right, but his face was sunken, barely recognisable. The eyes were set back into his head and you could see the cheek bones over the stretched skin. He looked aged by at least 20 years, he wasn't Luke. Not the Luke I knew and loved this was some kind of monster.

"I want you back, Sonny."

"Well after what you did to me, do you _really _think that I'll give you another chance? Do _you_ really think you deserve it? Luke, my parents abandoned me and left me here to fend for myself, heck, they aren't even my real parents!"

"Sonny, listen to me. I didn't want to do that to you, but I couldn't stop it, I don't know what overcame me." Luke came over to me again, his fingers reached out for the engagement ring that was on the chain around my neck. "You kept it."

"Yes, but the answer is no." I told him.

"Why?" Luke asked me again.

"WHY DO YOU THINK? YOU BASTARD!" I screamed again, I lifted myself from the floor and dashed out the open door.

"SONNY!"

I ignored Luke's screaming for me and turned right out the room. I sprinted across the landing and reached the stairs, I put one foot on the top step then I slipped. I crashed down the stairs; my body kept rolling down the 4 flights until I reached the bottom.

I laid there, sprawled out on the floor, I put my hand up to my head and felt hot blood gushing, I tried to lift my other wrist but a shooting pain went through it and all the way up my arm.

"LUKE!" I screamed.

"Sonny!" I heard Luke scream back and heard the thumping of him coming down the stairs. I stared up at the ceiling and saw all the chewed up bit's of gum that had somehow got there, the concrete was stained and had plant's growing all over it. I turned my head to my left and saw the exact same thing on the floor as I did on the ceiling.

"Sonny, Sonny, are you alright?" Luke bent down next to me and brushed his hand over my head, his face started to become blurring and my eyes slowly closed.

**Chad's POV Sorry, I hate changing it too, but it is called for, forgive me, please?**

I finished the simple ham and cheese sandwich that Keara has made and put the plate over by the sink, bloody hand, why did I have to punch the wall? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Night, Keara." I looked over at her, she was watching old re-runs of Scooby Doo. I use to love that show when I was younger, but I stopped when my parents died. Thinking about them brought tears to my eyes.

"Goodnight, Chad." I smiled and walked into the room that Keara didn't want. I couldn't be bothered with a shower, I went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and took a leak. **(Couldn't help myself!)**

I went back to the room, carefully got undressed and got into the bed, I lay there, thinking. Where was Sonny? She couldn't be that far why would anyone want to kidnap her, and for what reason? Which is the same as why, but why?

I turned to the left and flicked the light off, the clock glared the time to me, only 8:15pm. I let my eyes close, but I couldn't get to sleep properly, it wasn't right without Sonny here with me. A part of me was missing, and I hated it. I grabbed the other pillow and hugged it with my left hand; at least something a little bit like Sonny was there. I hope that whoever has her isn't hurting her, they better not be.

I heard the toilet flush in the next room and assumed that Keara must be going to bed now. I stared longingly at the wall and let some tears escape my closed eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. My breathing became slower and I fell off into a deep sleep.

**Boring end, as per usual, anyone else surprised that Luke nicked her? There is more to it though, don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW, and check out my new story **_**Funny, Funny Little, Sonny **_**I'll be updating tomorrow!**

**43 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	17. She's Back

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Sonny With A Chance! **_**Really? **_**Nah, *sniffles***

**Chapter 17:**** She's Back **

**Okay, so this is 'Homework' because I really shouldn't be on here... REVIEW, oh and if it's a bit airy fairy, it's because I NEED IDEAS, sorta, maybe not... REVIEW! Please?**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up again and this time I was in a bed, well that's an improvement. I sat up and my head started banging like hell, I blinked a couple of times and looked to my left, next to me was a sleeping Luke, like a bolt of lightning I darted from the bed and fell on the floor with a thump. A shooting pain went through my arm and I screamed.

"Sonny?" Luke looked down at me and I shot him daggers.

"Stay away from me Luke!" I screamed at him.

"Aww come on Sonny." He said darkly, he was on them again, on those bloody drugs, I could tell by the voice that he was using.

"Luke! Just stay away from me." I growled and sprinted towards the door, Luke beat me to it and I was thrown back on the ground. My wrist cracked again and let out another ear piercing scream.

"Sonny! Shut up!" Luke screamed and kicked me in the gut. I yelped and tried to knock him over.

"Luke, why did you take me? Why are you still alive?" I said.

"You say it like it is a bad thing." He replied.

"It is, why are you not dead?"

"You know, they never actually found a body in the car." Luke told me.

"Yes they did!" I argued.

"No they didn't." His eyes became darker and he lifted a pen knife from his pocket.

"NO!"

**Keara's POV**

"There you go Mr. Cooper." The nurse said as she took off the cast that has been around Chad's broken wrist for 6 weeks.

"Mr. Cooper, there you are." The familiar voice of Katherine came up behind us and stood proudly.

"Do you have any more news on Sonny?" I asked.

"Yes, yes we do." Chad's face lit up at the word 'yes' and a smile broke out onto his face, the first time in 6 weeks.

"Go on." I urged.

"We know who has Sonny, and the part of America that she is in."

"GO ON!" I yelled happily at her.

"Luke has her in Seattle."

"He's dead!" Both Chad and I yelled at her.

"No." Katherine said and handed us a picture of him.

"That was him at sixteen." I said. She pulled out another picture.

"That is him at 21." She said. The boy in the first picture was so young looking, his face was happy and bright, his green eyes sparkled under the light that the picture was taken in. His dark hair was tousled off to the right. **(I think it was the right) **And he looked so happy, the picture had been folded in half so that only his face was visible. I pulled the picture from Katherine's perfectly manicured nail and unfolded it.

I gasped as the picture revealed itself, it was one of Sonny, Luke, Dan and I at my 17th birthday. Sonny had her arms slung around Luke and my shoulders and Dan had his around mine. My dad took the photo, and this was one of the 4 that we had printed, mine was on the mantelpiece at home. Dan's was under the bed, Sonny threw hers in the bin once she found out Luke was dead, and well Luke's was here.

"Where did you get this?" I asked and traced around the four figures with my finger.

"Sonny's parent's sent it over."

"You know that they aren't her parent's." Chad told her.

"I am aware of that Mr. Cooper." Katherine snapped.

"Okaaay." Chad put his hands out protectively and stood behind me looking at the photo.

The other on that was of him was a mug shot, his skin had darkened and was riddled with lines and marks, his eyes weren't the bright glistening colour they used to be and his hair was dirty, but still in the same style. Poor Sonny.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"Yes, Keara." She answered.

"Erm, forgive me, but are you going up to Seattle to find her?"

"Yes, we are leaving in about half an hour."

"May we come?" I asked hopefully.

"No, we want to keep this undercover, I'm sorry Keara, I hope you understand." Katherine put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled apologetically at me.

"I understand, good luck. Come one Chad." I said softly as we walked from the hospital to the car, Chad insisted on driving as he hasn't been able to for ages.

"Could I have the keys please?" He asked, I delved into my pocked and pulled out the car keys. He stuck them in the ignition and we drove to the house in silence.

**Sonny's POV**

"LUKE! Get off me, NOW!" I shouted at him as he grabbed at my trousers. He undid the zip and pulled them off so that they were in a heap on the ground. I watched as my clothes were discarded on the floor, Luke was about to take his shirt off when the door flew open.

"Police!" They shouted. A girl in a black leather suit and knee high boots came running to me.

"Katherine, you're Allison 'Sonny' Kate Monroe?" She asked me.

I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"No she's not!" Luke argued, the Katherine girl pulled a gun out of her pocket and held it up.

"You say another word, or move I will shoot you." Katherine warned. Another person handed me my clothes and I got dressed. I had finished putting my shirt on when Luke jumped on me.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed. Luke pressed his dirty lips against mine and kissed me forcefully. Two peopled lifted him off me and a loud bang when through the air. The bang was followed by a thump and silence. I stared in shock at the gun and then to Luke and back again, she shot him!

My body felt limp again and I fell against the bed and blacked out.

**Chad's POV Sorry, that was kinda... but I can't write stuff like that, but I tried.**

I woke up on the sofa, Keara was sitting on the chair opposite and the TV was still on, we must have fallen asleep watching it. I sighed and got up, I went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and came back out. I glanced at the clock, 10am.

"Ding dong." I looked up and went to the door, I opened it slowly, Katherine stood there in her black suit and looked at me.

"I have good news." She said and moved to her right.

"SONNY!"

**Okay, so that was a CRAP chapter, but I got my 200 reviews! I'm so happy, now seriously I won't update until I get 215, not joking, so get reviewing! :D PLEASE! **

**Sorry, but I know what is happening next! :D and so will you if you REVIEW...**

**38 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	18. He Did What To You?

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Sonny With A Chance! **_**Really? **_**Nah, *sniffles***

**Chapter 18:**** He Did What To You? **

**THANK YOU TO all that reviewed, and I got my 215 reviews, and MORE! So thank you to: **_**alexaa, pinaypinay, ella101, Lady-Apricotxx, snowdays99, mrpuppy, Hanuel, Sonny Thornton, Ginny, Franpurplemonkey, ChannyLover34, Channy4ever98, LexiTaylor, I Know Love Hurts 2010, lozzy035 **_**and of course my Kirsty and Keara! (and an anonymous review that didn't have a name) **

**215****th**** Thank you to: **_**Lady-Apricotxx**_

**200****th**** (I forgot to in the last chapter!) Thank you to: **_**Isaa**_

**Also, **_**I Know Love Hurts 2010**_**: For A: being the only one to guess the Demi Lovato song in chap 16, and B: for guessing it right, WELL DONE! **

**So again, thanks to ALL of YOU for that, now that this bit is over, you are allowed to read, and then review! And I'm also in a really crappy mood for 3 reasons again, so again if this chapter is a bit blech sorry.**

**Chad's POV**

"SONNY!" Keara yelled happily as the bloke that was holding the limp body in his arms brought her into the main room of the house, he laid her down on the sofa that Keara had hopped off to allow Sonny to be placed onto it. Her arms were gently put next to her and her breath was laboured.

I rushed up to her whilst Keara was getting all the details from Katherine, I knelt down next to her and brushed her scraggly black hair from her face, cuts and bruises were patterned over her beautiful face and her eyes were shut gently. Her wrist was plastered up in a cast like mine was yesterday. Her lips were cracked and dry, her skin was pale and almost transparent; her trousers seemed to hang loosely on her hips, they used to fit perfectly but they were now too big for her, it looked like she had just been brought here after having her wrist put in a cast. A small tear escaped my eye as I lifted her unbroken hand into my own and placed a small, gently kiss on it.

I opened her closed fist and rested my face in her open palm, I closed my eyes and felt a hand rub on my back, I looked up and saw Keara kneeling down next to me, her eyes were red, as I'm sure were mine and she smiled warmly at me.

"Keara." I asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for coming back."

"I couldn't leave you here for 5 weeks without some comfort." She told me.

"Thanks." I said again as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, thanks for paying for me to come over, back, and then over again, I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Keara, it's fine, I promise, but thank you for being there, I couldn't go through this without you." She smiled at me and I felt another hand that didn't belong to Keara. I twisted my head to the right and looked down on Sonny. Her chocolate brown eyes had opened and her hand was rubbing my face.

"Chad." She rasped.

"Hey." I said back quietly.

"You alright?" She asked me.

"You're asking how I am? Have you seen you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sonny said softly.

"Well I'm all the much better now that you are here." I smiled at her.

"Chad, that's soppy." Keara told me.

"Keara!" Sonny said slightly louder than a whisper.

"Hey, Sonny." Keara said.

"You're still here?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, but I left and came back. I couldn't leave Chad alone."

"Aww, Keara, that's so sweet." Sonny cooed. She started to sit up with help from Keara and myself and clutched her stomach. She groaned in pain and she squeezed her eyes together.

"Sonny, are you alright?" I asked.

"No." She whimpered and put her hands either side of her and tilted her head up and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Sonny!" I asked alarmed at the pain that she was in. Her left arm came up off the sofa and rested on her lap as she tried to stand up. Keara helped her and she stood up slowly and put her hand on my shoulder to support her. She turned around to face me and stared into my eyes, I got lost in hers, her arms reached around my neck and she leant up and attached our lips. After a few seconds she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Nice to have you back, Sonny." I smiled. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Keara doing a happy dance around the room. I chuckled at her silliness and hugged Sonny to me.

"Same to you." Sonny smiled.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I thought that she already was!" Keara butted in.

"Yes, and yes I am." She smiled.

"So why are you asking her again?" Keara asked with a confused expression.

"Because I did, that's why." I shrugged.

"Okaay, it just seems a little weird, that's all."

"Nah well." Sonny said.

"Now come on, you need a bath." I told her and carefully picked her up and took her into the bathroom. I put her down and locked the door behind me. I walked over to the bath and turned the tap on, the white bath filled up and I squirted some of the bubble bath into the water and watched as the bubbles accumulated.

"Chad?" Sonny asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Erm, Luke, he cut me again and..." She started to cry, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, and she clung onto my shirt with her right hand and sobbed uncontrollably into my chest. I moved my hand in soothing circles on her back and tried to comfort her. She hiccupped and held tighter onto me, and carefully reached over and turned the taps off and hugged her again.

"What else did her do, Sonny?"

"He, he tried to rape me."

"But he didn't?" I asked and held her tighter; I rested my chin on her head and breathed outwards.

"No, Katherine got there, and she shot him." Sonny looked up at me; I wiped away the tears with my thumbs and kissed each of her eyes. Sonny had stopped crying and hugged me again. "Thanks, Chad."

"It's okay, now come on, you smell, no offence." I told her.

"I know, I haven't had a wash in 6 weeks, I haven't had a change of clothes, and I feel horrible."

"Okay, come on." I unwrapped my arms from around her and pulled her shirt carefully off her stick thin body, I tossed it on the floor and my body froze at the state she was in. There were over 10 cuts and scrapes over her chest and stomach, and at least 6 more that had needed stitches.

"Sonny, what else did he do?" I asked, my voice cracked halfway through the sentence and the urge to cry overcame me. She shook her head and turned around, yet more scratches and bruises graced her back, she turned back to face me, a sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Chad."

"Oh, Sonny, don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Chad, could you turn around a second, so I can't get undressed and in the bath?"

"Sure." I agreed and turned around. I heard the rustling of the fabric and the occasionally grimace from Sonny as she got undressed. I heard the swish of the water as Sonny go in.

"You can turn now." Sonny told me. I span around and walked up to the edge of the bath, and knelt down. "Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"Get in the bath with me?" She asked.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Okay." I got undressed and put my clothes in the far corner with Sonny's. I walked back to the bath and got in behind Sonny. Once I was sitting down behind her she leant back into me, I wrapped my arms around her stomach gently and whispered into her ear.

"_Whispers of poetry  
As gemstones to your ears  
Deep and lonely lingers  
Ever far, ever near_

_Breathing lyrics  
As blue notes to your heart  
Silent agony centres  
Now together, now apart_

_Bleeding melodies  
As visions to your gaze  
Shattered silence empty  
Dawn to dusk, dark to days." _

"That's sweet, Chad, when did you come up with that?" Sonny asked me softly.

"I didn't, my mother used to sing it to me."

"Aww." Sonny breathed. I reached forwards and took the shampoo off the edge of the bath, I squirted some onto my hand and rubbed them together, I then rubbed them all over Sonny's scalp. She sighed softly as I continued to massage her head. I carefully lowered her head down and washed all the shampoo off her head and sat her back up.

Sonny passed me the conditioner that belonged to Keara and again, I rubbed it into Sonny's hair and rinsed it off. I was then passed the shower gel, I again put some on my hands, and rubbed it all over Sonny. **(I won't go into too much detail there, I'm sure you can all work it out...)**

Once we had finished in the bath we got out and I carefully dried Sonny, I dried myself and we silently walked back to my room, I noticed that Keara was on the phone, probably to Dan. I opened my bedroom door, Sonny walked in and I closed it, I went to the chest of drawers where all my clothes were, I quickly got dressed and then went to Keara's suitcase that now had all of Sonny's clothes in.

I pulled out a pair of jeans, a shirt and jumper, along with her underwear. I handed them to her, she smiled gratefully at me and got dressed, whilst she was I went over and grabbed her hair brush and the hair dryer. I sat on the corner of the bed and patted the duvet between my legs. Sonny got the hint and came over and sat down. I slowly dried her naturally straight hair and I plaited it for her.

"Chad, where did you learn to plait hair?" Sonny asked.

"Erm, my sister." I gulped.

"Chad?" Sonny turned around and straddled my lap, I looked at her. "Where is your sister?" I swallowed again and looked into her brown eyes that had regained their sparkle.

"She's dead."

"Oh, Chad I'm so sorry." She hugged me tight, and we fell backwards onto the bed. I stroked the freshly made plait in her hair and put my other hand on her lower back.

"It's okay, she, my Mum and Dad all died in a car accident when I was 13, I was at home being looked after by Nicola, she was the maid, and she continued to look after me until I was 18." I explained quickly, trying to get it all out in one breath.

"What was her name?" Sonny asked.

"Sam. Well, Samantha Olivia Cooper." Sonny smiled at me and rolled off me, she snuggled into my side and we just talked.

After an hour off talking Sonny decided that she was hungry, we went out into the main room of the new house and Keara was watching something that I didn't recognise on the TV. Sonny went up to her and they both started to sing together.

"_Postman Pat, postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat. Early in the morning, just as day is dawning, he picks up all the post bags in his van. Postman Pat, postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat. All the birds are singing, the day is just beginning... _I can't remember the rest!" They both said and started laughing together. **(Oh my gosh, that just brought back a ton of memories, Fireman Sam, Teletubbies, wow lol and Postman Pat!) **

"Oh my gosh, that brings back to many memories!" Sonny squealed as she sat down on the sofa next to her best friend. I let the two girls talk over and over as I made some lunch for them.

"Here you go." I handed Keara a bowl of tomato soup and bread and the Sonny a mug, as it would be easier for her to drink it. **(Or eat?)**

"Thanks, Chad." They both said at the same time, I smiled at them and went to sit in the chair and watched the telly with them, I had no idea what they were watching, but by the looks of things it brought back a load of memories, for Sonny had some tears sliding down her face.

"Chad?" She asked as the show had finished.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, maybe Keara and I could go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sonny, I'm not your Dad, of course you can." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She ran up to me and sat on my lap.

"Careful." I warned.

"Oh, come on, my wrist doesn't hurt at all." She paused. "Actually, I feel fine." She shrugged and nestled into me with the blanket. She yawned slightly and before I knew it, she was fast asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Chad?" Keara said my name this time.

"Yes, Keara." I replied.

"Erm, well I was thinking, Christmas is in 34 days, and I was wondering, are you doing anything for it?"

"Well, honestly I have no idea, but here is a thought, erm if I invite the guys round Tawni and Zora, Grady and Nico, do you want to bring Dan, and we'll all have a bash."

"A bash? Really, Chad. Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose." There was a moment of silence before Keara spoke again. "What would you like for Christmas?"

"Keara, you don't have to get me anything." I told her.

"Okay, but what would you like?" She pressed.

"Erm... I don't know." I shrugged.

"Okay, well if it's alright with you, I'm going to ring Dan and make sure that everything is okay."

"Okay." I smiled at her as she left. I leant my head against Sonny's and fell to sleep.

**Wow, longest chapter in like, 4 chapters lol I'm so proud! So the next chapter they will be shopping (again) and I'll skip a bit, as I want Christmas lol**

**Now if it's not too much to ask, could I possibly get to 235 reviews? That's only 17 reviews, to please, and I won't update until I get at least 235, lol, hope I'm not being nasty...**

**And I will hopefully update **_**Funny, Funny Little, Sonny **_**tomorrow too!**

**34 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	19. Christmas Shopping

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:****Me: Is this where I say I don't own Sonny With A Chance? **

_**Disney**_**: Yes, and thanks you just did.**

**Me: Okay, Hannah does not own, wait...**

**Chapter 19:**** Christmas Shopping!**

**So thanks so much for all your A-MA-ZIDLING reviews, each is like a hug from a friend! No, seriously, anyway, so I'm writing this bit before writing the actual chapter, and I'm hoping to go for at least 5000 words :D (if it's not, sorry) I hope you all like it, and please review at the end, thanks.**

**So I asked for 235 reviews, I got... 239, which is only 4 more, but it shows that people (kind people) read and review a story for someone who they may not know, and never will, so thank you! **

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny. Sonny." I felt a gently rubbing on my right shoulder; the warm touch was soothing and comforting. I twisted my neck slightly and my head followed round. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light and figure in front of me. I blinked a couple of times and waited for my eyes to regain their vision.

In front of me stood my best friend, her black wavy hair framed her heart shaped face and her brown eyes glistened under the lighting. I moved around under the blanket and came into contact with something hard; it was at that point that I noticed that the hard thing was breathing. I turned my head back to look at what it was that I was lying on. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that it was only Chad.

He looked so peaceful, his eyes were gently closed and his breathing was slow, but at a steady pace. I smiled at him and looked back to Keara. She had her hands on her hips and was looking slightly annoyed. She had her left eyebrow raised and her lip was curved upwards. I mouthed a 'what' to her; she only raised her eyebrow further.

I sighed and carefully lifted myself off the sleeping Chad. I took the blanket off and put it around Chad again, immediately feeling the cool air wash over me.

"Brrr, it's cold." I shivered and crossed my unbroken arm, moving it up and down the upper part of my opposite arm trying to keep myself warm.

"Go and get dressed, you and I are going Christmas shopping." Keara told me and walked off to the kitchen.

"But what about-"

"Go!" I scurried off back into Chad's room where my clothes were, I pulled out my underwear and another pair of jeans, a shirt, hoodie and my gloves. I got dressed and went into the bathroom and put on my make-up and cleaned my teeth. I went back out to the main room and saw that Chad had awoken. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him carefully; my wrist was hurting me this morning.

"Hey, Beautiful." I grinned up at him and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey." A muffled voice came from my mouth and Chad hugged me to him.

"Yeah, alright guys, enough of the lovey dovey business, some of us want to go shopping." Keara stressed and tried to pull me away from the warm embrace of my boyfriend.

"Keara!" I scolded.

"Sonny! I want to go shopping, you know how much I love Christmas!" Keara hissed.

"Yeah, I know. But you're being rude."

"How am I?"

"You're pulling me away from Chad, I would like to say good morning without having my other arm pulled out of its socket!"

"Sorry." Keara apologized quietly and looked down at her shoes, her toes went in and she rubbed them together, her hands behind her back, you could see her tongue was sticking from her mouth, it made me smile at her and then I gave her a hug.

"Come on then, you want to go shopping, let's not stop you. Sorry Chad." I smiled apologetically at him and gave him yet another hug.

"It's alright, go have fun." Chad handed me a wage of notes that were previously in his pocket.

"Chad, I can't take this." I forced it back into his hand, but failed miserably.

"Yes, Sonny. I'm your girlfriend, you have it."

"Ugh, fine. Wait, girlfriend?" I asked unsure, raising an eyebrow at my 'girlfriend'.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, I said boyfriend." Chad tried to correct himself.

"But you said girl-"

"Yeah, ba ba ba, boyfriend, go have fun."

"Bye!" Keara called and was already halfway out the door. I huffed and briefly kissed Chad's lips and waved to him. I followed Keara out the front door and we walked over to my Mini.

"So, I hear that Chad got you this for your birthday." Keara stated as she hopped in the driver's side.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Wow, it is still weird getting in this side, you know? I got back to la UK and tried to get in this side, and Dan was like what?" Keara added a laugh afterwards and before long I had joined in. I got in the car and Keara very kindly did the seatbelt up for me.

"Thanks." I smiled as Keara reversed out the drive and onto the small road. I looked out the windscreen and took in the view. Trees and flowers were everywhere. We drove a little more until we reached the main road. Keara pulled out into one of the lanes and stepped on the accelerator slightly more.

"So, what happened then?" I asked.

"Erm, someone had planted a bomb in Chad's old house, it went off and you disappeared, Chad went back into the fire and smoke and tried to look for you." Keara cleared her throat before continuing to tell me the story. "They brought Chad from the house and Katherine-"

"Katherine? Who's that? Wait, continue." I smiled sheepishly at my best friend when I remembered who Katherine was.

"Katherine came out and told us about the bomb and that there was no sight of you anywhere. Then we were given the house that we are in now, then I went home for about a month, then Chad rang me and asked if I could come back. So I did, they found you, and well here we are." Keara concluded.

"Right, sweet?" I asked Keara.

"Yeah, go on." I reached into the glove box and pulled out a bag of individually wrapped Werthers. Keara took one and smiled at me. "Where did you get these? I haven't had them in ages." She smiled at me and unwrapped the butter sweet and put in her mouth. "Thanks."

"It's alright, I found them in my pocket, so I thought, I'd put them in the car." I shrugged.

"Okay, so I didn't manage to get out of Chad what he wanted for Christmas, however, I know what I would like." She grinned mischievously at me. I groaned and looked out the window. Keara pulled down another road; I instantly recognised it as the road that we came down when I went shopping with Chad before.

"You been here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, just after you erm... were kidnapped, we needed tissues and I needed some things."

"Right." Keara pulled up into a empty place in the car park, she cut the engine and we hopped out, Keara grabbed her bag from the back seat and I shoved the money in my back pocket. We walked silently into the mall and both of our jaws dropped at the Christmassy scene before us.

In the middle of huge white tinsel covered fenced off area was a nine foot Santa Claus, he was clad in a red suit and black belt with a golden buckle. His big black boots that had white stuffing protruding from them came to about half way up his calf. They were polished to perfection and acted like a mirror; his hands held tightly onto the reins of the reindeer that was fastened to the bridal. The reindeers nose was red and Rudolph was the first thing that came to my mind. I smiled and looked to my right and saw Keara smiling also.

"Thinking what I am?" I heard her ask.

"Oh yeah." We exchanged glances and broke out into song. _"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say: "Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history!" _We finished the song and burst out laughing, gaining quite a few stares from passersby. I clung onto Keara's arm to stop myself from falling over from all the laughing and slowly regained my balance.

In the distance I heard a mother calling after her son. "Nicholas!"

"Boys shouldn't climb trees." Keara said under her breath and it caused the both of us to start laughing again.

"You know that you really are erm, weird?" I questioned my best friend.

"Who wants to be normal?" She giggled we walked into the first shop of the day.

"No-one?" I shrugged.

"Nah." Keara agreed as she went over to a rack of shirts. Shirts. Keara's one weakness. I sighed and trudged after her as she rifled like a bullet through the different shapes, colours and sizes of shirts. Her small pink tongue stuck out the left hand side of her mouth and she looked in deep thought. After a few moments she pulled out a shirt that was black but had different coloured paint splatters all over it. I gave her the thumbs up and she threw it over her arm.

I rolled my eyes and found some black and red clothing in a corner. I picked up a red baggy strappy shirt that had a black on layered underneath, I smiled and made sure that is was the right size before putting it in the basket that I had oh so thoughtfully picked up. I raked through more clothes in this section and pulled out a pair of black jeans and red skinnies. I went back over to Keara at the till and we paid together before going to get presents for everyone. We went straight across the square into jewellery store. I looked around at all the different pendants and chain, earrings and rings. I went over to a simple necklace that had a pale blue, almost white gem in it, the stone itself wasn't very big, probably about half a centimetre across. I grinned at it and went to pay, I made sure that Keara wasn't watching as I forked into my pocket to pay for the expensive necklace.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully at the shop attendant and speeded my way back over to Keara.

"How about this?" She asked.

"For?"

"You."

"Oh, Keara, you honestly don't have to." I told her.

"Yes I do, not come here, red or black?"

"Black." I answered sweetly like a 5 year old.

"'Kay." Keara went over to where I previously was and paid for the necklace.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Hey, you're not supposed to know!" Keara glared at me, a smile formed on my lips Keara paid for the necklace whilst I was looking at some earrings, she came back over to me and I beamed at her; she chuckled at me whilst we walked from the jewellery place into another shop.

"So, what should I get for Chad?" I asked.

"Erm, he says that he doesn't want anything, but erm, how about, I got nothing." Keara settled on, I sniggered a little at her behaviour as we continued to look around. "How about in here?" I asked, the shop was a novelty shop, exactly like _Hawkins Bazaar_.

**(Love that shop, getting most of my Christmas prezzies for everyone from there :P And I'm actually looking at the website for ideas they have some pretty weird stuff, you'll find out, and I'm not joking at all lol)**

"Yeah, how about this." Keara walked up to one of the many shelves that was filled with multicoloured stock. She handed me a rubiks cube.

"No, Chad won't want a rubiks cube for Christmas." I told her, she ignored me and turned around so that her back was to me and bent over so I got a face full of Keara's arse. "Whoa, backing up."

"Here." Keara handed me a small packet with a devilish look on her face. I looked down to the packet and saw that she had purposely placed it so the back was facing upwards. I cautiously turned it around and almost dropped it.

"NO! Chad would not want a _Willie Measuring Stick_!" I threw it back to her and robotically went to the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, come on, it will give him something else to brag about."

"Keara!" I yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Keara popped her collar and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh." I stomped off in yet another direction to get away from my friend. Out the corner of my eye I noticed another shop. I made a beeline for it and picked up the silver object.

"What does he need a watch for?" Keara came up behind me and I jumped out of my skin.

"Keara!" I yelled again. "I thought it might be nice." I explained as a caught my breath.

"Oh." Keara sulked a little whilst I went to pay. The new watch was put into a black leather box and was wrapped nicely in blue tissue paper.

"Thank you." I handed the cashier the money and waited for my receipt.

"Sonny, I want my ears pierced."

"You already do." I explained.

"I know, but I want my 3rd holes done."

"Ugh, come on." We went over to a tattoo and piercing studio, Keara opened the door and the strong smell of antiseptic filled our nostrils.

"Get your belly button pierced."

"What! No!" I argued.

"Please?" Keara whined.

"No, I don't want to, have you seen my stomach recently?"

"No." Keara said quietly.

"Well then, have a look." I lifted my jumper and shirt up and Keara gasped at all the cuts and bruises that littered my stomach.

"Ouch." Keara put her forefinger in her mouth and bit at the nail.

"Ouch, is right." I put my shirt down and sorted my hair out.

"Well, I'm getting my ears done whether you like it or not." Keara turned on her heel and went to the big man that was covered from top to toe in tattoos and piercings. "Hi, I'd like to get my third holes pierced please."

"Okay, follow me." Keara followed the big man like a lost puppy and I went after her.

"Hey." I said quietly to my best friend.

"Hey."

"Colour?" The tattoo guy asked. Keara went to the draw that he pulled out and looked at the vast array of coloured earrings. Her eyes washed over them and she finally selected a pair of purple gems with a gold base. Keara was handed an antiseptic wipe and she cleaned her ears with them. The tattoo guy came back over and marked a little dot on the lobe of Keara's ears.

"They in the right place?" He asked, he voice was husky and he was one of those guys that you could just imagine sitting in a bar downing a pint or two.

"Yes, thanks." He loaded the earrings into the gun that would shoot the spike through Keara's lobes and came back. He lined up the dot with the earring and counted down from 3 to 1. He pulled the trigger and the small crunching sound rand through the room, he released the gun from Keara's ear and did the other one in the same way.

"$10." Keara handed him the money and looked at me.

"What?"

"Please get you belly done? Look on the bright side, at least the pain will be there when those cuts are there rather than when they are healed."

"Keara, which bit about I do not want it done, do you not understand?" I widened my eyes and threw my unbroken arm up in frustration.

"Sorry, please, I got mine done."

"When?"

"About 4 weeks ago."

"Why?" I eyed her sceptically.

"Because Dan wanted me to." She explained.

"Did you want to?"

"Yes, and I'm glad I did."

"Oh, okay."

"So, please, Sonny?" Keara asked again hopeful.

"Fine." I agreed. I have to say, I wouldn't mind getting it done, it's not going to affect my life much.

"Hey, again, my friend would like her belly button pierced." Keara told the tattoo guy.

"Okay, right this way." We followed him back into the room where we previously were. "Choose a colour." He pointed to the glass cabinet and went to wash his hands and get gloves out of the draw.

"I like that one." I pointed to a silver bar with a multicoloured gem set into it.

"Okay." He fished back into the draw and pulled out the respected bar. He patted the dentist style chair, I hopped onto it and laid down. He came back over to me and rolled my shirt up. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Had an accident, fell down the stairs." Keara butted in.

"Yeah, landed on a glass coffee table." I smiled at him.

"Okay, right this will be a little cold." I put my head back down on the chair and relaxed. I felt some sort of cold liquid fall onto my stomach and then it felt normal. I closed my eyes and waited.

"3...2...1." I looked up and saw the needle pass through my skin, I gulped and put my head back down. "Done."

"Really?" I asked, I looked up and saw the bar that was now through my skin. "Wow, it didn't hurt at all." He grabbed a little bit of square gauze and stuck it over my new piercing and rolled my shirt down.

"Jolly good, $35." I gave him the money and we left the studio.

"Well done, Sonny." Keara gave me a hug and I looked at the clock that hung over the Christmassy scene.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." We walked over to a chemist and looked around for some sandwiches. We found what we were looking for and paid. We left the shop and sat down on some benches I undid the cardboard packaging that had my chicken, tomato, bacon and mayonnaise sandwich in. I took it in my hands and took a bite out of it.

"So, where to after this then?" Keara asked.

"Well I had another though about what else I'd like to get Chad for Christmas."

"Do tell." Keara said through a mouthful of marmite and a cheese sandwich.

"Aftershave."

"'Kay, well go to somewhere then." Keara giggled a little and we finished our sandwiches in silence.

We put the empty boxes in the bin and went off into the store where Chad took me to get my make-up. We messed around in the shop spraying all sorts of scents until we decided on one that I like the best. I paid for it and the spray I got for Nico and Grady. Keara paid for the make-up that she bought for Tawni and Zora and we left the shop for a shoe shop.

"How about these for Tawni?" I asked.

"Sure." Keara nodded at the brown leather boots that had a couple of buckles on them; the heel was about 12cm tall. I grabbed a black pair of Converse for Zora and nice pair of Uggs for myself.

"Sonny, do you think that these suit me?" Keara asked, she held up a pair of purple flats that had a black and pink flower design on a big bow that was on the front.

"Yeah, I like them." I smiled at her and took the bag that now had the new shoes for Tawni, Zora and myself off the counter. I went over to Keara and waited until she decided on a pair of shoes for a party that she was going to back home in England, in March.

"Keara, I really don't think that-" She cut me off.

"Dan and I are thinking of starting a family." She picked up yet another pair of shoes and then put them back down.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Dan and I are thinking of starting a family." Keara repeated.

"No, I heard what you said, it was just a little bit of a shock."

"Oh, well I was wondering if when he or she is born, would you like to be his or her godmother?"

"Whoa, your pregnant now?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"No." Keara chuckled.

"Sorry, anyway I would love to." I smiled at her.

"Do you think Chad would be a good godfather?"

"Erm, you're being serious aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Yes, I think he would be, you should ask him when we get home."

"Okay." Keara had finally decided on some shoes and paid for them. "So, what should I get for Nico and Grady?"

"Something that will keep them amused."

"Okay, how about a video game?" Keara giggled.

"Yeah, that would be good." I agreed, we left the shoe shop and went into Game. Keara was the expert in this department so I let her do what she wanted.

"Sonny! Look!" Keara bounded up to me with a game held tightly in her grasp.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a new Tomb Raider game!" Keara jumped up and down on the spot.

"I can see that, go one let's buy it." I smiled and took the game off her.

"Hey, I'm going to get these too." Keara grabbed a Wii, PS3, and a X Box.

"Keara, I know that it is Christmas, but seriously you do not have to get all that! Besides, Chad already has it."

"No, they got burnt in the fire." Keara told me.

"Oh." I said shortly. "But you still don't have to get all that, and all those games." Keara had picked up at least 40 games, mainly all the ones that Chad did already have, but as they all got burnt in the fire, I guess that they weren't here now.

"Yeah, but this is a Christmas present for him-"

"From you!" I yelled.

"Let me finish, a Christmas present from Skyler, Devon, Ferguson, Penelope, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Dan and myself." Keara went through them and checked them all off on her fingers.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did." Keara shot me a look and paid for the vast amount of games and consoles she had picked up.

"Thanks." Keara said to the cashier as he put all the new electronics in the boot of my Mini. We also put everything that we had already bought in the car. Keara shut the boot and locked the car as we went back in to get wrapping paper and decorations.

"Do you like this one?" I asked and handed Keara a roll of red wrapping paper with Santa and reindeer all over it in an equal pattern.

"Yeah, and this one?" Keara held up a pale blue paper with white and sliver snowflakes over it.

"Yep." I agreed and picked up some baubles for a tree that I'm sure we would be getting sometime soon. I had chosen red, yellow, blue, green, purple, white, silver and gold, along with some snowflake shaped ones. I put them in the basket along with two boxes of red, white and green striped peppermint candy canes. Also in the basket were some Cadbury's chocolate decorations, some were filled with caramel and others were just the plain Cadburys chocolate.

I found Keara again and she put the 4 rolls of wrapping paper in the basket and I went to pay. Again, for about the millionth time I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the ever decreasing pile of notes. I handed her the money walked through the stacks and stacks of Christmas themed items and found Keara.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Good thanks, you?"

"Yeah, you?"

"You just said that." Keara pointed out.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's okay, come on, I reckon that it is probably time to go home." Keara went over to pay for the things that she had put in her basket. Once she was done we walked out to the car and got it, I sat down and winced.

"Sonny, you alright?"

"No, my belly hurts."

"Oh yeah, come on." Keara got in the car and started the engine.

We arrived home in just under half an hour. Keara cut the engine again and we got out, I went to the door and unlocked it with the key.

"Chad! We're hooomOH MY GOD!"

**I'm sorry about what happened in the middle, it all bunched up and was in bold, I've tried to fix it at least 5 times, but it's not working, at least where I am, so I am VERY SORRY! Please review though thanks! (sorry again)**

**So, not quite 5000 words, but I was close, anyway, I hope you like it, so as I managed to get to 239 reviews could I get to 255! If I do I will update, if I don't I won't nuff said!**

**REVIEW!**

**28 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	20. Christmas Tree

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:****I do now own Sonny With A Chance *sighs***

**Chapter 20:**** Christmas Tree**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! I got 10 more than I asked for, SO THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I love you all (in non stalkerish ways...) **

**So I had yesterday and today off because of all the snow, and instead of being outside in it, I thought I would write for you all! :D **

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad! We're hooomOH MY GOD!" I screamed and dropped all the bags that I held in my hands. A little ball of golden fluff came bounding up to me. I knelt down on the floor and picked the little fluff ball up.

"Happy early Christmas Sonny." Chad came up to me and put an arm around my waist.

"Aww, he's so cute." Keara said and stroked the dark golden retriever puppy on his stomach. He was so dark he was almost orange.

"Thanks, Chad." I smiled and reached up and kissed his lips gently.

"It's alright, but he's early because I thought you may want him now, that's all." He shrugged.

"How old is he?"

"Just over 8 weeks."

"Aww, you haven't given him a name then?" I asked, the little puppy stood up in my arms and rested his paws on my shoulders, licking my cheek.

"No, you got any good names for him?" **(I am not naming him Bob, Katherine. Sorry)**

"Marley?" Keara jumped in.

"No, how about Alvin?"

"Yeah, I like that." Chad agreed and smiled at me. "So, what did you buy then?"

"Nah, ah ah, I'm not telling you." I smirked at him and put Alvin on the floor. He scampered off to Keara and jumped up her leg. She bent down and ruffled the tuft of orange fur on his head. I smiled at him as his stumpy tail waggled from side to side.

"Tell him what you did do though." Keara urged.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your belly." Keara said and kissed Alvin on his nose.

"Oh, Keara made me get my belly pierced."

"Nice, let's see it then." I lifted my shirt up slowly and revealed the white gauze that was covering it. I peeled it off slowly and winced a little as the tape tugged at my skin. Chad looked down at the new piercing and smiled. "I like it. How long 'til it would have healed properly?"

"About 2 months." Keara said.

"As long as that?" He asked shocked.

"Apparently." I shrugged and pulled my shirt back down; I disposed of the gauze and took the bags into the room I shared with Chad. Alvin came running after me and shoved his head under my arm as I bent down to put the bags gently on the floor. I rocked backwards a little and ended up sitting on the floor.

Alvin sat down next to me and lent into my body. He moved his back leg and lifted his right paw. I smiled at him and tickled his bare stomach. His tongue came out of his mouth and his tail wagged a little. I straightened my legs out and lent backwards, Alvin followed and laid on his back, tucked underneath my arm.

I closed my eyes and rested my broken arm over my tummy. I breathed deeply, and fell to sleep.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey, so, Keara..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, what?" She asked annoyed, she was in the kitchen trying to make a Christmas cake.

"Erm, I was wondering if maybe you come out with me to get a Christmas tree?"

"Oh, sure. When I've finished making this frigging cake!" She pounded the mixture in the bowl with the wooden spoon and groaned. I went to sit on the bar stool and watched her as she poured the fruit into the brownish mixture.

"Great, so did you ring Dan about coming over?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd love to. He said he'll catch a flight in about a week. Is it alright if he brings Rosie?"

"Rosie?" I asked confused.

"Our puppy."

"Oh, sure, I'm sure that Alvin would love to play with her."

"You know, Sonny's never had a pet since Jess died." Keara continued to stir the cake mixture; she added a little bit of rum to it and smiled at it.

"Who was Jess?"

"She was Sonny's lab cross golden retriever. But they reckon that she was something else too, she was vicious." Keara explained.

"Oh, she never told me that." I looked down at the table in front of me.

"I bet there is a lot that she hasn't told you."

"Like?" I urged.

"She had a twin, but he left the family, don't know why." Keara shrugged.

"So was he adopted too?"

"Well, I'm guessing so, they were inseparable and they looked like each other. But I think that he was, because if she is, then he probably is too."

"What was his name?"

"Sam." Keara said shortly.

"Oh, what else don't I know about her?"

"Erm, she used to smoke."

"What! Why!" I stood up from the stool and slammed my hands down.

"Erm, Chad, please don't tell her that I told you?" She begged.

"I won't."

"Okay, Jake was very abusive, she was constantly bullied-"

"Jake?"

"Her 'father'."

"Oh, poor her, so she smoked to get rid of the pain?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she hasn't done it for about 2 years. She smoked for just over one."

"But she's stopped?" I asked again.

"Yes, I forced her to go to the doctors, and I don't know what they did, she won't talk about it. But yeah." Keara finished on a flat note and scraped the cake mixture into a tin. "Right, I'll put that in the oven until tomorrow, and we'll go buy a tree." Keara took off the apron and washed her hands, she untied her hair and turned back around.

"I'll leave a note for Sonny."

"And Alvin." Keara giggled.

"And Alvin." I scribbled a quick note for her and we left. We got into my corvette and drove to a garden centre. **(Okay, so I don't know if you get them over there in the USA, but they are now, sorry)**

I stopped the car in a space and pulled on my black wig and put my green contacts in. Keara and I clambered out the car and went through the big double doors and the front of the centre.

"Hey, Sonny and I bought some decorations when we went shopping earlier."

"Great, I like this one." I said and pointed to a big bushy pine tree.

"Yep." Keara popped the 'P' and helped my lift the big tree that was held in netting onto the trolley that Keara had thoughtfully picked up.

"So, we just need a tree, right?" I asked as she wheeled the trolley to the checkout.

"Yup." She looked around and noticed something out the corner of her eye. "Hey, had Alvin got a collar?"

"No."

"Can we get him this one?" She asked hopeful, Keara held out a dark blue collar with bones on it. "It reminds me of the wallpaper in Gromit's room."

"Right, okay." We reached the checkout, the tree and collar were scanned and I paid for them. We went back out the car and with Keara's help we strapped the tree to the roof.

We arrived home and again, with Keara's help we took the new Christmas tree off the roof and through the front door. We put it into the sitting room and in the stand that I brought earlier when I went out and got Alvin. We steadied it and when it was still, I screwed the bolts in to hold it in position.

I went to grab some water and a pair of scissors. I returned and cut down the length of the tree to release the branches. It flung out and Keara and I were showered with pine needles. I brushed them off and poured the water into the stand. I stepped back and admired our work.

"I'm gonna get Sonny." Keara went off to my bedroom and opened the door. "Chad, have you seen this?" She asked with a massive smile on her face.

"No, what?" I walked up to her and looked through the door, lying on the floor with Alvin curled up on her stomach was Sonny. "Aww." I breathed at them, Keara pulled the door to, and we went back into the kitchen.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know, hey, I'm gonna get the laptop. Back in a jiffy." Keara disappeared into her room.

I left the bar stool and sat on the sofa, I few moments later a little soft padding noise came up to me. I looked down and saw Alvin, I smiled and picked him up and put him on my lap. He curled up and put his tail over his nose, he yawned and fell to sleep again.

**Yep, so boring short chapter, I'm sorry, but I will update soon, and I know what is happening next, so yeah... lol**

**Anyway, I will not update until I get 283 reviews, SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you (that is only 18 reviews!)**

**And I have lost my phone, so I is pretty pissed off right about now. *angry face***

**22 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	21. Insert Title Here

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:****I do now own Sonny With A Chance *sighs***

**Chapter 21:**** Insert Title Here**

**So if there were, say, 10 or so more chapters, you guys wouldn't get bored, would you? I also think that this story is one of those that just keeps going on, lol sorry. **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've been having a hard time at the moment, so please forgive me. IT'S SNOWING!**

**This is short and a filler, I am so sorry. I'm 11 REVIEWS FROM 300, I will give a shout out to my 300****th**** reviewer! :D**

**Sonny's POV**

I carefully lifted myself up from the bedroom floor and opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes had adjusted to the light. I rubbed my hands over my face stretching the skin. I put my right hand down on the floor and lifted myself up onto my feet. I put my hand up to my head and waited until the dizziness had gone. I walked out of the bedroom and met Chad and Keara in the sitting room.

"Hey, Sonny," Keara waved and wobbled a little on the barstool; she was putting an angel on top of the Christmas Tree.

"When did you get that?" I asked and let my eyes travel up and down the tree that had lights and the odd bauble on it.

"About 4 hours ago," Chad answered and came up behind me. His arms went around my waist; I leant back into his embrace, "Evening." His soft voice came from behind me.

"Evening? What time is it?" I asked.

"About 7:30."

"Oh." I nodded my head slowly and turned around to give Chad a small and gentle kiss on his cheek.

"ALVIN!" I whipped back around to see Keara running after our puppy, who had a decoration in his mouth. I giggled at the sight of them both running around the sofa, Alvin's tail was wagging like mad and Keara was trying hard not to slip.

"Alvin," I said gently, "Alvin, come here." He looked up to see where the sound of my voice was coming from, his eyes glistened and he bounded towards me. I bent down and took the red bauble from his small mouth. He licked my hand and sat down and curled up on the floor in a small heap.

"Hey you go," I handed the decoration to Keara and she smiled gratefully/

"Thanks." She went back over to the tree and continued decorating it.

"Would you like something to eat?" Chad asked Keara and me.

"Yes please." I answered; Keara nodded.

"Okay, macaroni and cheese coming up." Chad clicked his tongue and went off to the kitchen. I walked over to Keara and helped her finish decorating.

"And done." I smiled and flicked the switch for the lights on. I flopped on the sofa and turned the TV on. Keara and Alvin joined us.

"SHIT!" Both Keara's and my head whipped around and looked at Chad, his was clutching his hand and wincing. I darted over to him and saw blood on the chopping board and all over his hand.

"Chad, honey, what did you do?" I asked and tried to pry his hands apart. When I did I saw that he had cut his finger with the knife.

"Keara!" I shouted, she came running up and looked at Chad's finger. She took it from me and told me to go and get the first aid kit from her room. I ran off carefully and grabbed the green box with a white cross on it. I brought it back out to her and opened it.

Keara fished around in the box and found all the bits and bobs she needed, once she had finished with Chad's finger she continued with our supper. She first put the bits of bloody celery in the bin and washed the board off whilst Chad and I went to sit on the sofa.

The TV was still on and Chad flicked through the channels until he found American Football, I sighed and left him to watch it. I went over to Keara and sat down on the barstool again.

"Why doesn't he watch proper football?" Keara asked. I shrugged.

"I hate football enough as it is, so don't get me started. Please?" I begged.

"Dan and Rosie are coming over tomorrow." Keara broke the silence that was between us.

"Oh," I smiled at her, "Anyone else?" I asked.

"Erm, not that I know of, why?" Keara took the mac and cheese out of the oven and set it on the side.

"Just wondering. Chad, supper." I reached across and took a spoonful of the pasta and cheese; then I used the tongs and put some salad on my plate. I did the same for both Keara and Chad and tucked in.

Once we had finished our supper I helped Keara wash up as much as I could with a broken arm. Whilst we were washing up Chad had gone off to bed, so Keara and I watched a film together. When _My Best Friend's Wedding _had finished Keara went into the bathroom first, I gave Alvin a little bit of milk and took him outside. When he had finished with his business he went into the room Chad and I shared. I followed him and got into my pyjamas, I lifted Alvin onto the bed and her curled up at the end, I left and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I finished and decided to go and check on Keara. I opened her bedroom door slightly, she was sitting on her bed, legs folded up under her and the laptop on her lap.

The bright screen illuminated her face and parts of it were shadowed. I crept into the room slowly and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" I asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Granddad died when I went back over to England, it's was his funeral a month ago today." She sniffled. I pulled her into a one armed hug and let her cry onto my shoulder, I didn't say anything, I knew that it wasn't the best time. Just be there for her and let her cry it out.

Once she had finished crying she sat up and I wiped the tears with my thumbs. I took the laptop off her and put it down on the floor. Keara hopped off the bed and went to her drawers, she pulled out her clothes and got dressed into her PJs without worrying that I was sitting on her bed.

She put her clothes screwed up back in the drawer and tried to close it.

"It needs to go further in." I told her, the screwed up mess was stuck and she couldn't close it.

"That's what she said." Keara sniffled and gave up. She slowly walked back over to the bed and climbed in, I got in next her and wrapped my arms around her, before I knew it, we were both asleep.

**Yup, so I'M SORRY! Again, shout out to my 300****th**** reviewer :D and can anyone guess where I got the idea for Chad cutting his finger? If you get it right, I'll give you a shout out, which isn't much, but yeah... anyway REVIEW!**

**7 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	22. Christmas Part Uno

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:****I do now own Sonny With A Chance *sighs***

**Chapter 22:**** Christmas Part Uno**

**So I did get my 300 reviews, to thanks to **_**ME**_** for that! Also, **_**J, **_**you also guessed where I got the idea for Chad cutting his finger from too, but you cheated on that! A: You were there when I wrote the chapter, and B: you watched the bloody (no pun intended) episode with me! J, I'll see you, is it next weekend? I can't remember, anyway, love yah JaZZie! So, again thanks for both, 300 reviews and guessing! :D **

**(It was Greys Anatomy for anyone who wants to know) **

**Also, Kirsty, you gots it rights too! But I kinda told you! :D Love you!**

**This is a very long chapter, so I have split it into two, I don't think you'd like to read a 8,000 word chapter in one go, so, without further ado, you may read! **

**Sonny's POV**

"_Mummy?" A small blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes came running into my arms. I picked her up and cradled her._

"_What do you want, sweetie?" I asked my daughter._

"_How did you and Daddy meet?" She asked, her lips were curved into a perfect smile, a trademark that was passed on from her Dad. _

"_Erm, I bumped into him, and I was lost, Daddy asked me if I would like to live with him-"_

"_What did your Mummy and Daddy say?" She asked._

"_My Mummy and Daddy didn't say anything on the matter." I said. _

"_Oh, Mummy." My daughter dropped her head in a sad way. _

"_It's okay, Jemma, Mummy is okay now." I smiled at her and put her back on the floor. "Go see if you can find Daddy?" I asked her. Jemma jumped up and down on the spot and clapped her hands together. She giggled and ran off down the cream halls to find her father. _

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jemma was running all over the house, in an out of every room, her pink and purple dress flapping behind her. She came to a halt in front of me, slightly out of breath. "Where's Daddy?" She asked, she shrugged at me and started talking again, "I can't see him, where's gone?" Her cute little baby voice rang through the hallway and I giggled at her inaccuracy of making sense. _

_Jemma run off down the hall again, I followed her and then I heard a blood curdling scream. Jemma was held over the shoulders of a sturdy built man, his hair was dark and shabby. His dark eyes glistened with hate, and lust. I gulped._

"_You let go of her right now, Luke!" I screamed at him._

"_No." His words were cold and harsh._

"_Give me back my daughter!" I shouted._

"_Don't you mean, our daughter?" Luke asked._

"_No, she is Chad's and my daughter, give her back to me, now!" I screamed again._

"_You can have her back on one condition." Luke offered._

"_No, just give her back to me!" He held a small pistol up to my daughters screaming head. _

"_Mummy!" Her small, yet high pitched yells and screams rang though my ears._

"_Jemma!"_

_BANG_

"NO!" I sat bolt upright, tears started to fill my eyes and I wiped them away, breathing heavily; the bedroom door was flung open and Chad came running in, Keara had sat up next to me and her arms were around my shaking body. Chad sat down on the edge of the bed, I was released from Keara's arms and Chad's replaced them.

"What happened?" Chad asked me softly.

"Jemma, where's Jemma?"

"Jemma?" Keara's sleepy voice questioned.

"My daughter, where's our daughter?" I looked up at Chad who had a very confused expression written into his face.

"Sonny, there is no Jemma, and you and I don't have a daughter." Chad looked down at me with longing in his blue orbs.

"But-"

"Sonny, I think you had a bad dream." I nodded and buried my head into Chad's naked chest.

"Keara, is it alright if I take her with me?" I heard Chad ask. Keara must have agreed as I soon felt myself being lifted up bridal style and taken from the room. Chad skilfully opened our bedroom door and closed it with his feet. I moved around in his arms so that my legs were around his waist. Chad turned so that his back was to the bed and he sat down on it slowly.

Once he sat down I pulled my head away and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him and he fell backwards onto the bed. I straddled his waist and trailed my eyes up and down his chest, my finger running over it, tracing all the ups and downs, and the curves.

"Sonny?" Chad asked softly, his voice had hitched in his throat.

"Mmm?" I answered. Chad propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me again.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." I answered truthfully. I smiled down at him; he moved his arms so that he was no longer resting on his elbows, he put his hands gently on my hips. My fingers and hands were still tracing over his chest and his hands started reaching for the underneath of my pyjama top. He pulled it up slowly; I took my hands away from his chest so he could take my shirt off me. He threw it somewhere in the room and looked back at me.

"Why do you still have your bra on?" He smirked at me.

"I forgot to take it off?" I suggested.

"Mmm hmm." Chad smirked at me again. He took his finger and traced it slowly over the outline of my lips, my lips parted slightly and he slipped his finger into my mouth. His other hand had gone underneath my pyjama bottoms and his hand was spread out over my arse.

I moved my tongue around his finger slowly and bit down gently, he pulled his finger from my mouth and I leant down and attached our lips. He took the lead and his mouth opened slightly, mine followed, grazing over his slowly and gently. Caressing my lips his tongue flicked over my lips, I opened my mouth a little wider and his tongue slipped into my mouth, where it met my tongue. I moved mine over his slowly, whilst moving our lips in perfect sync.

His hand went up to the back of my bra where he unhooked it, I gasped as the cool air came into contact with them. Chad chuckled against my lips and rolled so I was under him, I giggled more and wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He broke away and looked me in the eyes.

"You want to do this?"

I nodded and felt my pyjama bottoms coming off and being thrown somewhere, shortly followed by Chad's sweats and my underwear.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I was face to face with Chad, his eyes were also open, his fingers tracing lazy patterns all over my back.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little sore, you?" I asked and lifted myself up off Chad's chest.

"I'm alright." He looked down and sat up. "Where's the cover?"

"Erm... here." I reached down and lifted the red and black duvet off the floor and draped it over our naked bodies. I scooted closer over to Chad and kissed him gently on his lips. He leant over my and deepened the kiss, I was under him, my arms around his neck, the duvet slipping off in the process; I rolled us so that I was on top of Chad again. **(I think you guys can work out the positions...) **

"Chad." I breathed.

"OH GOD!" I heard Keara scream she slammed the door behind her.

"Nah, shit!" Chad yelled. I scrambled off of Chad and threw the cover over him, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which at the time was a pillow. I held it in front of me and opened the door.

I looked around trying to find Keara. She wasn't there.

"Keara!" I called.

"Yeah?" She called back, I walked out into the main room where I found her on the sofa, with Dan and Rosie.

"Aww, you guys are here." I waved to Dan and Rosie came up to me, she sniffed my legs and went off again. "Keara, could you come here a sec?"

She looked at me, her eyes widened. "You know you have a pillow in front of you."

"Yes, I know that. I'm sorry about...that." I settled on.

"It's alright; I just thought you may want to know that Dan is here."

"Yup, why didn't you knock?" I hissed.

"I did, but you didn't hear me."

"Well that doesn't give you the excuse to walk in on us!"

"Well, in my defence, I wouldn't have thought you two would be having sex this early in the morning!" She yelled back.

"Keara!" I shouted.

"Oh, give me a break, I'm tired, you screaming last night-"

"I had a bad dream!" I argued.

"Yes, but after that 'Oh, Chad, yes! Sonny!-"

"Keara!" I shouted again.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Keara! Look, I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean for it to be like that."

"Yes, Sonny, I understand, but you know what I'm like when I'm tired, I just can't take it!" Keara screamed at me and broke down in tears. I gave her a one armed hug and let her cry onto my shoulder.

"Nice to see you, Sonny." Dan came up to Keara and took her from me.

"We'll talk later." I smiled and retreated backwards from main room back into our bedroom. I closed the door behind me and dropped the pillow, I went back over to Chad and kissed him briefly.

"What was that all about?" He asked, he had his glasses back on and was reading a book.

"Keara is tired, and I think you and I kept her awake last night, and then she walked in on us, and Dan is here."

"Right."

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna have a shower. You coming?" I asked him. His eyes lit up and he nodded, Chad grabbed us a couple of towels and we wrapped them around ourselves. We went into the bathroom quietly, and Chad started the water. We got in and I let the warm water cover me, Chad's arms went around me I leant back into them and kissed his cheek gently.

I got dressed as fast as I could so I could go and talk to Dan properly. I pulled on all my underwear and my jeans, followed by a simple black t-shirt and a jumper. I left the room and went out to meet Dan.

"Danny." I smiled at him and went to give him a small hug.

"Hey, I heard, is everything okay?" He asked.

"It couldn't be better." I smiled at him. He flicked his dark brown hair out of his green eyes and went to sit back on the sofa, he looked over into the kitchen where Keara was making lunch.

"She's too good for me." I heard Dan say.

"Danny, don't say that. You two are perfect for each other. You didn't hear the screaming she did when you proposed." I smiled warmly at him.

"Believe me, I did."

"Really?" I asked, Chad had come out of our bedroom, Dan stood up and the shook hands.

"Chad." Chad introduced.

"Daniel, but Dan is fine."

"Okay." Chad smiled, they released their hands and the both sat down. Dan next to me, and Chad in the other chair.

"Anyway, yes I was in the next room when she rang you, or you rang her."

"Well, you see that you are perfect for each other. Anyway, I'll let you two get acquainted and I'll help Keara." I left giving Chad a small kiss on the lips and left them to it.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." Keara ran into my arms and squished me.

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry." Keara smiled sheepishly at me.

"Don't worry, so what are we having?"

"Erm, Keara's invention, mark: 56."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Erm, no." Keara smiled again, and started running around the kitchen again.

"You be careful." I warned her.

"Will be, now, piss off."

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Keara smiled and I disappeared. I sat back down on the sofa next to Dan and watched as Rosie and Alvin tore apart a rag doll, obviously it was something Dan had brought with him.

The boys were in deep conversation about sport and again, having no interest in any form of sport, I left them to it. I grabbed Keara's car keys and went out to the car to get the presents that I would be wrapping up. I opened the boot and stared in awe at all the presents that were in it.

"Crap." I went back inside and grabbed Keara's suitcase.

"What the hell?"

"Presents." I mouthed back.

"Shit." She cursed. "Could you wrap them up, and then shove them under the tree?"

"Sure." I said and went back out to the car to get the presents. Once I hauled them all back inside I went into the sitting room to find the paper.

"Sonny, Dan and I are taking Rosie and Alvin out for a walk." Chad said.

"Okay, wait, Alvin hasn't had his jab."

"Sonny, I took him this morning, whilst you two were still asleep." Keara said.

"Oh, wait, what's the time?"

"About 1."

"Oh, okay. Have fun, Danny, Chad." I hugged and kissed Chad goodbye and Keara waved to Dan. Simple Keara behaviour around boys. I sighed and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Kiss him."

"Why? He'll be back in about an hour."

"Do it!" I urged.

"Ugh, fine." She went up to Dan and kissed him softly.

"Least I know I'm loved." Dan said. We laughed and the boys left to take Rosie and Alvin out.

"Boys, eh? Can't live with them; can't live without them." Keara said.

"All those in favour say 'aye'."

"Aye!" We both shouted and continued to do what we were doing.

I finished wrapping the presents and put them all under the tree. Keara had done the same and now there was a ton of red, silver, gold and green wrapped parcels under the blue and gold tree that Keara had decorated yesterday.

"Can you really believe it's Christmas tomorrow?" I asked Keara.

"No, and then next week, New Year."

"Wow, it all goes so fast."

"Sonny?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"You know that Dan and I are thinking of getting a house out here."

"Really? That's great!" I hugged my best friend and she hugged me back.

"So..." Keara asked. "Is Chad good?" She smirked.

"Keara! What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"I dunno, but judging by your face, he is. So, is he?"

"Keara, you just answered your own question. But yes, he was, it was fantastic!" I smiled at her.

"Whoo, my best friend is no longer a virgin!" She sang.

"Thanks, Keara." I slapped her upside the head and we both burst out laughing. Being too caught up in our laughing, neither of us noticed that the door had opened and that Chad, Dan, Alvin and Rosie were back.

"Well, it seems a nice atmosphere in here." Chad commented, I got up from the floor, wiping away all the tears from our laughing and giving him a small hug.

"Right, so do you guys want some lunch, late lunch?" Keara asked. We all nodded and Keara put the plates on the table with the food on top.

"Right, what is this?" Both Dan and I asked. Chad looked at us as if we were stupid.

"It's chicken strips, tomato, salad, avocado, and wedges."

"You sure you haven't done anything else to it?" Dan asked.

"I promise."

"Alrighty then." We tucked into the chicken salad and in a matter of minutes it was all gone.

* * *

"So, what now?" I asked after we had finished with the drying up.

"Erm, I don't know." Keara said.

_Beep Beep_

"That would be my phone." I picked it up out of my pocket and read though it. "Keara, read this."

"Boys... Can you wear high heels & party at the same time? Can you burn yourself with straighteners & not scream? Can you watch the one you love, love someone else? Can you wax your legs or pluck you eyebrows without a screech? How about bleed every month for a week and not die? Now are boys stronger than girls?"

"Who sent you that?" Chad asked, he was reading it over my shoulder.

"You did, Keara!" I sighed. She simply giggled at me. "God, she's weird."

"Anyway, Sonny and I are going out tonight."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes, we are."

"On Christmas eve?"

"Yes, now come on." Chad pulled me into our bedroom. The door was closed behind me and I stood there, mouth open.

"Dan asked me if I would take you out, he wants some alone time with Keara."

"Oh, well let's get ready then." I went around the room and pulled out the clothes that I wanted to wear, I put on a pair of Keara's black leggings, Keara's black and grey thin knitted stripped dress that came to half way down my thighs. Also, Keara's purple cardigan, a purple leather belt, purple leg warmers, my black boots went over them, and Keara's scarf. I poked earrings through my ears and brushed my naturally straight hair out. I put a little make-up on and I left the room to go out to where Dan and Keara were.

"Hey, did I say you could wear my stuff?" Keara said in a very joking way.

"Yeah." I agreed laughing a little.

"Right, ready to go?" Chad asked.

"Sure am, bye guys." I went over to Keara and hugged her, "Don't make too much mess." I warned.

"I won't, thanks." I kissed her cheek quickly and gave Dan a small hug.

Chad said his goodbyes and we went outside to the car, Chad unlocked it and I got in. He started the engine on his black corvette and he reversed the car back down the drive.

We drove for about 20 minutes, and I had no idea where we were going, so I was quiet and waited until we arrived.

"Sonny?" Chad waved a hand in front of my face, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Here we are."

"Where is here?" I asked and stepped out of the car, Chad had kindly opened the door for me.

"A private spot I found." Chad smirked at me.

"Really Chad? Really?" I used his trademark line back at him and watched his face fall.

"Yes, really."

"I'm sorry." I said and took his hand in my own. We walked for a good fifteen minutes or so until Chad came to a halt.

"Here." He sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree, I sat down next to him and he draped his arm around my shoulders. I sighed.

"Sonny?" He asked, "What's wrong?" Worry was evident in his voice and I smiled about the fact that he cares about me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the dream I had last night."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked and stroked my cheek.

"Erm, you and I had a daughter, and she was running around the house trying to find you, and then Luke killed her." I explained.

"Wait, Luke?" Chad asked and hugged me tighter.

"Yes, and he killed Jemma."

"Jemma was our daughter?" Chad guessed.

"Yes, and then I woke up, and then you and I-"

"Had sex." Chad cut in for me.

"Yeah." I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you, Sonny."

"Did you just say that-"

"I love you, yes I did, and I do."

"I love you too, Chad." I smiled at him, he smiled back and I attached our lips again. They moved slowly over each others, grazing and nibbling. I hooked my leg up over him so that I was straddling his waist again, his hands placed themselves on my hips and he held me to him. Mine went up around his neck as Chad deepened the kiss. I whimpered a little as his teeth caught my lip between them. His tongue then flicked over them and found its way into my mouth. Our tongues and lips danced together until I had to break away for air.

I rested my forehead on his and looked into his eyes, his were smiling back at me.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too, again." Chad chuckled slightly and attached our lips again. "You look really beautiful, by the way." Chad told me between kisses.

"Thanks, you too." I giggled.

"I think we should go, I've booked reservations at a restaurant, I don't think we should miss it." Chad said. I nodded, climbed off his lap and gave him my hand to help him get back up.

* * *

"That was one great dinner." I said as we got back in the car.

"It sure was." Chad agreed. He started the engine again, the drive home was a comfortable silence, the radio was playing a soft tune in the background, and I just hope we left enough time for Keara and Dan.

Chad turned the last left and we arrived home, he parked the car and we got out. I put the key in the lock and opened the door slowly, hoping not to walk in on Keara and Dan. When I was sure they weren't in the main room I stepped in. They weren't, but there was a trail of clothes, finishing at Keara's door.

I smiled to myself and went to sit on the sofa. Chad shut the door behind him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's clothes everywhere!" He stated.

"No, really?" I said.

"Yes." Chad groaned and came to sit on the sofa next to me, I took my shoes and socks off and rubbed my feet. "Here." Chad reached for my feet and pulled them onto his lap, he reached into the coffee table and pulled out some lotion. He switched on the TV and squirted the green lotion onto his hands. He rubbed them together and then over my feet, massaging them gently.

I moaned slightly and closed my eyes, Chad wiggled each of my toes and massages up to my ankles. I felt Chad's hands becoming more and more distant as I fell into a gently sleep.

I felt myself being picked up and taken somewhere, somewhere being our bedroom, I was placed onto the soft bed and opened my eyes slightly. I watched Chad look over my body, I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I felt my clothes being taken off my slowly, and then some more being put on, guessing from the smell and feel they were my pyjamas.

Chad had obviously found them from last night, or they were a new pair. The duvet was pulled up over me, and Chad placed a gently kiss on my forehead. I felt Chad lean over me and go into his bed side table, he must have taken something out; I heard a small sound of something being picked up. I then felt Chad lying down next to me, putting a arm over my body.

"I hope she says yes."

**So, that is not quite half way, but yeah anyway, the next half of this chapter should be up either tomorrow, or Saturday, aha this year or next year!**

**But I will only put it up then if I get 20 reviews? I know it's a lot, but PLEASE!**

**Anyway, I hope you had a smashing Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	23. Christmas Part Due

**Leaving it all Behind**

**Disclaimer:****Nope, Hannah owns nothing, nothing at all... **

**Chapter 23:**** Christmas Part Due**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**Anybody else end 2010 single? I did! Whoo! **

**So, I did get my 320 reviews, after you've read this, you guys should check out the reviews you left, I LOVED all your reactions! Anyway as promised, the second half of this chapter, enjoy. **

**Sonny's POV**

"I hope she says yes."

It took everything I had to not move. 'I hope she says yes.' Those five words, was he referring to me? Or was he talking about something else? Heck, he could be talking about Keara making lunch tomorrow, yes. That was what he was on about.

I laid there, still as a dead mouse, I could not get those words from my head. Surely he wasn't thinking about proposing, was he? I mean, we've only know each other for about 2 months. That's way too soon to think about proposing. Keara and Dan had known each other since at least year 3. That's about thirteen years, and they had been dating since year 10.

Trying to get the thoughts from my mind I started to think about what might happen tomorrow, but everything came back to those five words. Damn it. I heard the rustling of Chad getting undressed in the back ground, and then his warm, but hard sculpted chest next to me. I turned onto my left side and curled up into his chest, his arm wrapped around me. Holding me in place next to him, I sighed and moved my hand down to hold onto his, gently, bringing it up to my chest, where my heart was.

I felt his soft breathing on the back of my neck, gentle and even. My eyes flicked open, looking around the room, everything was either a shade of grey or blue. I looked to the bedside table, where the light was, the shade making an oddly shaped triangle shadow on the pale grey wall behind it. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly; I reached across and found my phone.

I swapped hands that I was holding Chad's with and turned my phone on. I waited a few seconds whilst it turned on and found a signal. When it had, I immediately texted Tawni, although we weren't actually cousins I still felt like she was one.

_Tawn, can I talk to you? _Her reply came almost instantly.

**Yeah sure, what's up?**

_I heard Chad say 'I hope she says yes' Do you know what he might be on about? I can't sleep._

**He's deciding whether he should invite Katherine to your Christmas party tomorrow. **I felt my heart sink a little, but I soon shook it off.

_You sure? It didn't seem like that. _

**I am sure, Sonny. Now if you don't mind, I have a ton of stuff to get ready for tomorrow, plus getting this turkey to yours without Nico or Grady eating it raw!**

_Why the heck would they eat a raw turkey? And you're cooking tomorrow?_

**Yes, Chad asked me if I would, anyway, see you tomorrow, Sonny! Night love you loads. Xxx**

_Thanks, night Tawn xxx_

Well, that was a failed attempt. I switched my phone back off and looked over at Chad, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, I turned so that I was now laying on my right side, facing him, I reached out with my left hand and stroked his face softly. I closed my eyes and finally fell to sleep, still thinking about those five little words.

A small vibrating sound woke me, my eyes opened lazily and I looked at Chad, he had reached over and picked his phone up.

"Hello?" He said in a very sleepy voice, I giggled softly and crawled up to him, resting my head on his chest. His right arm went around me and held me to him.

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too." I heard him say, his chest vibrated softly under my cheek. I closed my eyes and put my arm around him; snuggling into him.

"No," He sighed and looked at me, "I don't think that is such a good idea," Chad was obviously cut off as he suddenly became quiet. "No, he always gets out of hand when he has too much," Chad paused, "Fine, but you're paying for it." He sighed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Skyler."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted to know if he could bring booze today."

"Suits me." I smiled.

"Yeah, but-"

"Why do you not want there to be alcohol, Chad?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"A mate of mine, James, when he gets drunk, he get's violent. He tends to hit on the girls." Chad said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, Chad that is so sweet, but I will be fine, I promise. If it's such a big deal, call him and say the party is off." I suggested.

"That's a good idea actually, I've never really like him much." Chad pondered the thought and picked his phone up again.

"Hey." Chad said in a hoarse voice after – I'm assuming – James picked up the phone. "The party's off, Sonny and I have a very bad cold, and I don't think you should come, I've told everyone else so no need to worry. Merry Christmas, have a great day." Chad added in a couple of coughs and hung up the phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's all good. Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Chad said and kissed the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I smiled and kissed him gently on his lips. "Shall we have a shower?" I asked.

"Can I join you?" Chad asked huskily. I nodded and got out of the bed, I opened the door and went into the bathroom. I waited a couple of seconds until Chad arrived; he shut and locked the door behind him. He smirked at me and pushed me up against the wall.

His lips attacked mine fiercely and they grazed and nibbled over mine. I reached up and held his face in my hands, his were on my waist, slowly rising up, taking my shirt with them. We broke apart to get my top over my head.

"I think we should get in the shower."

...

Once we had finished in the shower we got dressed, I pulled on a dark pair of bootleg cut jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, I then put the cardigan that I wore yesterday on over the top. I pulled on a pair of ankle boots and put my hair in a French plait. Chad put on a pair of blue jeans and a red polo shirt, followed by a pair of white trainers. He brushed his hair quickly, using my hairbrush. I smiled and put on my make-up, I then left the room to get myself some breakfast.

I poured so of the dry cereal into a bowl, grabbed a glass of milk and went to sit on the sofa. I switched it on, nothing much was on, just repeats of programs that were on the night before.

I looked up at the clock that was above the fireplace we had two hours until everyone got here. Crap. Chad came into the room and sat down next to me; he reached across and took some of my frosted flakes. He put them in his mouth and swallowed them; he then took a swig of my milk.

"There's more in the fridge you know?" I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but it's all the way over there, it's there now." He pointed to the bowl I was holding. I sighed and shook my head.

"You know that we have less than two hours until people start getting here." I told him.

"Shit! Really? Nah, crap." I laughed at his reaction as he got up off the sofa and fed Alvin and Rosie. He put the bowls down on the floor and the food was gone in a matter of minutes.

I had finished my cereal and I took the bowl over to wash it up. Chad very kindly dried it for me whilst I went to clean my teeth. I came from the bathroom and checked on Keara, I opened the door slightly and peeked in.

Both she and Dan were still fast asleep, I closed the door and went out to meet Chad again. I found the vacuum cleaner and put it all around the house; I found the duster and dusted the house. I then took some kitchen paper and found the spray for glass; I sprayed all the windows and cleaned them so they were spotless.

After cleaning the house for an hour of so I collapsed on the sofa, totally out of breath.

"Tired?" I heard the soft voice of my boyfriend and looked around to see him, standing over me, "Thanks for doing that, darling." He smiled at me.

"It's fine, thanks for taking the dogs out whilst I did that." I smiled at him; both Alvin and Rosie had got in their beds. Alvin, being golden meant that you could see all the mud that was around his paws. Rosie, being chocolate, you couldn't see it so much, but they still smelt.

I stood up from the sofa and gave Chad a quick kiss. He hugged me to him and rested his chin on my head.

"Merry Christmas!" Keara shouted, running out of her room with red and white tights, green short skirt, a white blouse and a red waist coat with green trimmings. She had on a pair of green heels and a ton of red, white and green accessories.

"Merry Christmas!" Both Chad and I said back to her, she ran into my arms and gave me a massive hug, she also gave Chad one. He hugged her back and she ran off again.

"She's looking festive." Chad stated the obvious and sat down on the chair, "Sonny?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Crap, erm," I looked around, "either on the sofa the barstools or the floor." I said.

"Why didn't we buy tables?" Chad chuckled, probably mentally slapping himself.

"'cause we're stupid."

"I agree." I heard Dan's voice and went up to him.

"Erry Histmas Danny!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny." He said returning the hug.

"You still say it like that?" Keara walked up to up and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I shrugged, Dan was the only one I said merry Christmas like that to.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell cut through the silence between us, I got up to answer it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tawni was standing at the door, along with Nico and Grady. Tawni was carrying the turkey, and the boys had two bags each, full of presents.

"Happy Christmas, come on in." They all trudged into the house, Nico and Grady emptied the presents out under the tree and said hello to everyone. I went over with Tawni who put the turkey on the bar table.

"If _any _of you lot touch that, we'll be eating you for lunch." Nico and Grady gulped as Tawni and I went back out to the car to bring the rest of the food in.

"Thanks for doing this, Tawni." I told her once we had brought all the food in.

"It's okay, Sonny." She said quick hellos to everyone and came back over to the food. She pulled the apron on over her fancy outfit and started preparing our Christmas lunch.

Devon, Skyler and Ferguson turned up next, followed by Portlyn and Penelope. I welcomed them all into the house and shut the door.

"Where's Zora?" I asked.

"She's not coming." Tawni told me.

"Why not?"

"She's with her family."

"Oh, right. So does anyone want a drink?" I asked. I looked over to them all and they nodded, Alvin and Rosie were going crazy with the amount of fuss they were being given. I poured out 12 glasses of Champagne that Skyler had brought with him, I handed everyone a glass and went over to help Keara and Tawni in the kitchen.

...

"Guys! Grab a plate and line up!" Tawni screamed over the thumping music that was coming from the TV, "Wow, I feel like Brenda at the studios." Tawni giggled to us.

Tawni cut the meat up and put some on everyone's plate except Portlyn and Penelope's, who were both vegetarian. I put roast potatoes on the plates for them all, and Keara did vegetables and then Tawni had made gravy for anyone that wanted it.

"I know what you mean." I snickered, putting potatoes on my own plate.

"Yeah, right Alvin, Rosie, if you touch any of that, you won't be having any left over's." Tawni told the dogs sternly. Alvin seemed to understand and got in his bed, Rosie however, took a little more persuading before Keara finally managed to get her into her bed.

I went over with my plate and sat down on the floor between Chad's legs, who was sitting on the sofa. I turned around to look at him, "Please don't spill anything on my head."

"I won't." Chad chuckled.

"Good." I smiled.

"Good." Chad smirked back.

"Fine!" I said slightly louder.

"Fine!" Chad said back.

"Right, Merry Christmas to you all, and thank you to Tawni for a great lunch!" Nico stood up with his glass.

"TO TAWNI!" We all said afterwards.

"Oh, crackers." Keara yelled excitedly, she handed us all a cracker, we somehow linked arms and pulled.

A massive bang went through the house as the crackers were all pulled at the same time, the bang shortly followed by laughter. We picked up the cheap goodies that came from the centre and stuck the paper hats on our heads.

I picked up my knife and fork and tucked into my lunch, finally.

...

After we finished eating, and after having seconds, Tawni, Keara and I made sure that the boys did the washing up. Chad, Skyler, Dan, Ferguson, Devon, Nico and Grady all went off much to their disgust and did the washing and drying.

I poured us all another glass of Champagne, and sat back down on the floor again, laughing.

"How much have we had between us?" Keara asked, hiccupping afterwards.

"Erm, halfway through the third bottle." Tawni slurred holding it up and trying to pour more into her glass, but missing it by about an inch.

"You guys are lucky you have Nico, Grady and Ferguson driving you all home." I told them, laughing afterwards.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you and I haven't been this drunk, drunk," She started laughing, "drunk, drunk since Christmas last year, year, year." She said.

"Is she always like that?" Penelope asked, she hadn't had as much to drink as the rest of us so she was a bit more, clued in.

"Yeah, yeah, I am, I repeat, repeat, words." Keara said, pausing all the way through, trying to talk slowly.

"It's is pretty funny, especially when you make her do karaoke." I said.

"Oooooh, we shoooould dooo that!" Portlyn suggested, dragging her words out.

"Yeah, hang on." I stood up, still holding my glass and walking wobbly into my bedroom; I grabbed my laptop and took it back out to the sitting room, carefully, not dropping it. I hooked it up to the TV and after ten minutes it was working and displaying the words on the screen.

"Keara, what do you want to sing?" I asked, again laughing afterwards.

"Errm, I, I, I, don't know, know, you chose, chose." Keara poured herself another glass of wine and stood up in the middle of us all. Soon the music started blaring from the speakers.

_Standing on, on, on the edge of forever, forever, forever  
at the start, start of whatever  
shouting love, LOVE at the World.  
Back then we were like cavemen, cavemen, cavemen  
but we met the moon and the stars  
then we forgave them, them._

We started laughing as Keara messed up the words and got out of time with the music. Dan came over and took the wine from Keara and swapped it with a glass of water.

"Keara, darling. I think you've had enough."

Keara ignored him and continued singing at the top of her voice. I stopped the music, causing everyone, including Keara to laugh more. I took another sip of my champagne and stood up, going to see Chad.

"Chad!" Tawni called, "Sonny get's incredibly intimate when she is drunk, just warning, that and she keeps stumbling." Tawni slurred to Chad.

"Thanks, Tawn." Chad came over to me and reached his hands out. I ran into them and knocked the two of us over. "Sonny, how much have you had to drink?"

"Between us we've had 3 bottles of champagne and one of red." I told him.

"And that's just you girls?" Chad asked me, I nodded.

"Right, well-" I cut Chad off my forcing my lips to him; kissing him forcefully I drove my tongue into his mouth. I could taste the wine on his lips as he kissed me back, just as hard.

I moved my hands to the top of his shirt and opened it, he had changed since he got back from taking the dogs out. I ran my hands over his chest, no keeping the moans that were coming from my mouth silent. I ground my hips onto making him gasp against my lips and forcing him to put his hands on my arse.

I giggled before pulling back, holding his lip between my teeth. I sat up straight, still sitting on him and smirked.

"Wow." Chad breathed. I beamed back at him and slowly got up, I put my hand out to him, he took it and I pulled him up. I took his hand and pulled him into our room. I slammed and locked the door before pushing Chad backwards onto the bed, I straddled him and kissed him again.

Chad pushed me off him, "Sonny, I don't think this is a good idea, not at the moment, not with you being drunk an all. No more drinks for you."

"Ugh, fine." I scrambled off him and apologized.

"No, I liked it, it's just, not now." Chad gave me a quick kiss and we left the room.

"Right! I thinks it's present opening time!" I screamed when I reached the room, the room erupted into cheers as we all sat down either on sofa, chairs or the floor. I watched as Chad stood up and took all the empty glasses and beer cans away. He came back with a stack of plastic cups and two jugs of water with ice and lemon in them. He set them down on the table and sat down on the sofa with me sitting between his legs again, leaning against the sofa.

Keara got up and grabbed one of the hundreds of presents from under the tree and gave to Chad. He read the card aloud, "Chad buddy. Put it to good use, Skyler. Uh oh." Chad groaned and unwrapped the silver box. I turned around and knelt on my knees, I rested my elbows on Chad's thighs. He picked the cardboard box up and opened it. He took out a pair of leopard print boxers that were made from nylon. I giggled and took them from him.

"Skyler, how drunk were you when you brought those?" Chad asked, snatching them back from me.

"I was not drunk." Skyler argued, "I just thought Sonny might like them." Skyler smirked and then laughed.

Keara went over and picked up another present, this one was for Tawni, from me. She handed Tawni the pink wrapped box and she hurriedly unwrapped it. I watched her intently as she took out the brown boots.

"Aww, Sonny, they're gorgeous, I love them." Tawni gushed and came over to hug me.

"My pleasure." I smiled as she took of her grey pumps and tried them on. The next present Keara picked up was one for me.

"Here yah go." She thrusted the small pink box into my hands. I knew what it was as I was with Keara when she brought it for me.

I carefully took the black necklace from the box and thanked her, Chad help me put it around my neck and fastened it.

"Thanks, Chad." He reached forwards and put his hands on my shoulders, massaging them gently.

A present was given to everyone else, and when they unwrapped them they all said their thanks and either tried the item on, put it on, or dropped it. Penelope was given a rubber snake from Nico.

Chad was given a blue wrapped present next; I smiled as I knew that it was from me. He opened it slowly and smiled, giving me a small kiss on the head. He put the watch on his wrist and set it to the right time.

"Does anyone want cake?" A more sober Keara asked. We all nodded and she went off to cut everyone a slice of the Christmas cake she made a couple of days ago.

Chad leant forwards again and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to give you my Christmas present in private; I don't think you'll want to open it in front of everyone. But for old time's sake, I'll give you one half now."

Chad got up from the chair and took my hand, pulling me up with him. He took me to the centre of the circle and made me stand there.

"Sonny, I know I have only known you for just under two months, but let me tell you, those two months have been the best and the worst of my life. I love you Sonny. But please would you make me the happiest man in the word?" I blinked, tears started to roll their way down my cheeks everyone erupted into cheers as Chad got down on one knee, "Sonny, will you marry me?"

I stood there, unable to speak, luckily for me, my head nodded up and down furiously. "Yes, yes of course I will." I blubbered once I had found my voice. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, giving yet another kiss. He pushed the small but beautiful ring onto my finger and I cried more.

"Thank you." Chad smiled and hugged me again.

"Aww, Sonny, why are you crying?" Keara came up to me with a slice of cake on a plate for me.

"You seriously didn't hear or see any of that?" Chad asked shocked.

"Of course I did!" Keara laughed and hugged me.

"I can't breathe." I told her again.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly at me and then spoke again, "Chad, now these presents are from everyone but Sonny." Chad nodded and sat down on the floor next to me and opened the first of four boxes.

The first one that Chad opened had the Wii in it, he sighed and thanked everyone, telling them that they shouldn't have done that. Chad then proceeded to open the other boxes, containing an Xbox, the PS3 and a ton of games that he previously had but got destroyed in the fire.

"Guys, thanks a lot, but you really didn't have to."

"It was Keara's idea." We all said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Chad said, we all laughed some more and took a cup of water, Chad and I went around – being the hosts – and picked up all the rubbish. We took it outside to the bin. On the way back to the house I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful ring on my finger.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? I can take it back and I can get you another-"

"Chad, it's beautiful, I love it! I just thought I would never see a ring on this finger." I started to cry again and Chad wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way.

"Don't say that, ever." Chad told me.

"It's just a surprise, I was bullied at school and Jake abused me, both telling me that I would never get married. No-one would ever fall in love with me; Sam was the only one there for me, until he left."

"Oh, Sonny. I love you, don't you forget that. That's what matters now, you have me, a best friend and everyone in there, and they all love you so much." I smiled at Chad's words and hugged him to me, sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you Chad, I think we should get back in there, although it is 9pm." I giggled and took Chad's hand in my own.

We came back through the door and were enveloped in roar of excitement.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Aww, you guys." I said and ran straight to Keara. She hugged me close and stroked my hair.

"It's all okay now, we all love you, Sonny." Keara told me.

"Thank you." I sniffled. I went to hug Tawni next.

"Congrats sweetie." She said and gave me a massive hug.

"You knew, didn't you?" I eyed her and she looked down. "It's alright, thanks Tawni." I smiled and hugged her again.

As it was getting closer to 10 o'clock the guys started thinking about going. Ferguson drove Devon and Skyler, and Grady took Penelope and Portlyn and that left Nico and Tawni.

As they were walking out the door I called to Tawni, "Tawn, could you give this to Zora for me please?"

"Sure thing, bye!" She shut the door and left Dan, Keara, Chad and I alone.

"Guys, we're going to bed." Keara told us.

"Okay, night." I hugged them both and they disappeared off into their bedroom.

"Sonny, here's that other present." Chad handed me a soft looking, beautifully wrapped package, I unwrapped it slowly and took out what Chad had brought me. There was a lot of lace, in all different colours, a bikini that was white and gold. More bras of all shapes and styles, colours and material.

"Thanks, Chad." I smiled at him and set the clothes back on the floor. "But why is there a bikini?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Because when we go on our honeymoon, I want you to wear a bikini, and I want to see your gorgeous body and know that you're mine."

"Chad, that's sappy." I told him.

"So, I want you to know that I love you." Chad smiled and I kissed him softly and slowly, savouring every second of it.

"I think we should go to sleep." I said. I bent down and picked up the package and took it into our room. I put it down on the bed and had a look through everything that was in it, I took out a pale baby doll top that had darker purple lace at the top. **(The American style, not British! Lol, ahaha if you know what I mean by that! If not, go check it out :P) **

I got undressed and pulled the small dress on over my head, I adjusted it so it fit slightly better and twirled around, giving Chad a 360° spin. He smiled and patted the bed next to him. I climbed in and tucked up to him.

"I'm glad I left it all behind." I sighed.

"Left what all behind?" Chad asked softly, taking his glasses off and propping himself up on one shoulder to look at me.

"My life in Britain, I prefer it over here." I said, "Yes, I'm glad I left it all behind."

I closed my eyes and pulled the duvet up to my chest and hugged Chad, wishing my life would never change. It was perfect the way it was. Leaving it all behind, I'm glad I did.

**THE END! JK but seriously it is unless you guys give me ideas! Don't say WEDDING because I knew that! **

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll update soon!**

**340 reviews, please? Or NO next chapter. **

**Hope you liked it, Love HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	24. Thanks

**Not a chapter, I'm sorry, but this is important, please read! Thanks**

**First of all, I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourite-d and read it! THANK YOU! **

**Second, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING suggestions that you have given me for where you want the story to go. (That didn't really makes sense, sorry) **

**So... *drum roll* There will be a sequel with all your suggestions (or most of them, some I can't physically do) instead of a ton of one shots/epilogues, I'm starting work on the first chapter in about 10 mins, so it will be there, and it will **_**literally**_** carry on from the last chapter. I just didn't want a load of chapters on one story. **

**The sequel shall be called **_**Putting it all Back**___**and will be a story based on YOUR ideas/suggestions, so if you have any that you want me to use, PUT THEM FORWARD! Please! Don't hesitate, I don't bite... well, not much.**

**Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy it, and please check out my other stories, just not **_**Sonny with a chance of being a Vampire**_** (It's crap!) **

_**PUTTING IT ALL BACK**_**! On your screens tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever you're going to read it! **

**Much love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


End file.
